Stealing The Demon Back
by MsSupreme
Summary: sequel to The Demon Within. sora and the guys are back, but now namine is the only human in there gang, or is she? when she reveals her true self sora and riku are thrown into a new adventure, with a odd twist in it? could this make or break them? R
1. Chapter 1

a big big thankyou to all the reviews and especially to ariel scottinson who kept me writing and gave me some ideas for this story XD THANKIES!

i opened my eyes lazily, i still wasnt used to sleeping in a bed, or with someone beside me, i smiled and rolled over to see riku still sound asleep beside me, i raised my hand and brushed some hair out his perfect face, his eyes opened slowly, they locked with mine and he smiled

"morning sora" riku yawned

"morning riku" i chuckled before stealing his lips in a quick kiss, when i pulled away he was wide awake "lets go get some breakfast" i smiled as i sat up, riku copyed my movments and we both jumped out of bed and got dressed as im sure everyone would love to us both naked, riku linked his hand with mine and we both walked downstairs, i could hear mom and cloud already, i think roxas was out with axel, but who knows

"morning boys" my mom said happily, her tail was limp against the chair, same as her ears, cloud was the same, i sat at the table, riku beside me

"morning mom" i yawned

"your unusually tierd today sora" cloud smirked

"carry on cloud and youll know the meaning of the word suffering" i smriked, riku had to contain his amusment, i was the only person who could shut cloud up without kissing him (cough leon cough cough)

"i hate you" cloud chuckled

"i love you too cloud" i said sugar sweetly, he shook his head and left the kitchen

"you shouldnt tease him like that sora" my mom warned, but i didnt take her seriously she was giggling still

"yeah sora" riku mocked, i playfully punched him

"stop ganging up on me" i fake sobbed, burrying my face in my arms, i felt more than heard riku laugh beside me

"ok were done" riku said calmly, i took my face out my arms and smiled

"good" i smiled "wheres roxas?" i asked

"out with axel" my mom smiled

"as usual" riku added

"aye but hes happy so what can we say" i smiled

"true shall we go see how xion and that are?" riku asked, i havent seen anyone since the marly incident

"yeah i miss them" i smiled and me and riku headed out the house, his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist

"so when you getting a hair cut?" riku chuckled, i blushed

"i like it like this actually" i pouted "your just jealous mines longer than yours" i smirked

"well duh" he smiled, we turned the corner and headed to the park, i smiled when i saw xion, namine, demyx and zexion

"race ya" i purred, riku smiled

"GO!" riku yelled and we took of running, it turned out he too could run on all 4s, but i was still faster, so i bounced over the fence and skidded to a stop before riku

"i win" i chanted doing a little victory dance, riku tackled me to the ground, laughing all the way

"you cheat" he purred, i chuckled

"erm earth to riku" i chuckled pointing towards the 4 chuckling people, riku looked at them and shrugged

"and?" he purred, i blushed and flipped him before climbing onto the swings close to those 4, riku smiled and sat on the swing beside me

"hey guys" i smiled, everyone erupted into laughter, once it died down

"hey sora" xion smiled, her arm secure around namines waist

"hey dude" demyx smiled, zexion was sat between his legs

"hey zexion" i smiled, he nodded towards me

"so how you lot been i havent seen you in ages" i moaned

"well not since we all scared marly to death" xion giggled

"ahhh true that was fun, i didnt expect you to be a werewolf though demyx" riku chuckled

"noone ever does" demyx smiled

"wonder what pinkys up to?" i wondered

"probably covering under a rock" namine smiled

"maybe" riku chuckled

"so how did the meeting between you 2 go?" i asked towards demyx and zexion, who both blushed deep red, i raised an eyebrow "well?" i urged

"zexion could you?" demyx asked

"of course" zexion smiled before a book appeared in his hands

"whoa what the?" i gasped, i thought zexion was human?

"oh yeah you dont know do you haha zexion is a wizard" demyx smiled, my mouth formed a 'o' shape

"oh ok then" i smiled sheepishly, zexion nodded and opened his book, it had a wierd symbol on the front, one i didnt understand or even know(nobody symbol), he turned a few pages before stopping on one page, he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his usual blue eyes were now white with no pupil and seemed to be glowing, the ground beneath us began to glow the same white colour, then we were falling, only it didnt feel like we were, it seemed that we had fallen into the libary at the museum

"now watch" zexion said in a creepy voice, we all nodded and looked below us, the libary was huge, maybe 1500 book maybe more, you could see everything from where we were, then i realised we were in a memory, the doors swung open at the other side of the libary, to show demyx smiling brightly, he began to search down every isle, we were right above zexion who was maybe 7 isles away from demyx, he was putting books away, demyx turned onto zexions isle, and smiled brightly, i quietly crept up on zexion and went on his toes and placed his ear at zexions mouth

"i finally found you" demyx whispered, we saw zexions face fill with shock, his hand gripping the book in his hand before throwing it behind him, hitting demyx square in the head, demyx fell to the floor with a yelp of pain, zexion turned and gasped, demyx was rubbing his head

"d-d-demyx?" zexion stuttered, demyx looked up and zexion and smiled before standing up

"course its me zexy" demyx smiled, zexions jaw dropped and he carfully reached up and stroked demyxs cheek, a small blush forming on demyxs cheeks

"i thought you were dead" zexion whispered, demyx frowned

"im not zexy and im back" demyx sighed calmly, leaning his head into zexions hand

"where did you go?" zexion asked in a whisper

"its hard to explain zexy" demyx sighed, his hand over zexions "i will tell you but at the moment id rather do somthing else" demyx smiled, a sly glint in his eyes, zexion blushed and smiled slightly

"and what would that be?" zexion smiled, demyx smiled before kissing zexion passionatly, his hands resting on zexions neck whilst zexions rested on his hips, demyx pulled away slightly

"shall we blow this joint?" demyx smirked

"gladly" zexion smiled and then they teleported away and we were rising away from the memory, we returned to the park, the ground returning to normal, same as zexions eyes, everyone stared at zexion

"what?" demyx asked

"never done that before is all" i chuckled, xion, namine and riku echoed it, zexion and demyx smiled at eachother

"true i guess" zexion smiled happily

"what level magic you at zexion?" i asked curiously

"21" zexion smiled, my eyes widened

"i stopped his mind from being taken" demyx explained, everyone nodded

"cool" i smiled "youll have to teach me how to do that demyx" i urged

"course, we dont want riku vanishing" demyx smriked, i nodded, my hand linking with rikus, who just smiled brightly at me

"so it seems namine is the only human here" i noticed, namine blushed

"not true" namine said calmly, my head turned to her

"what?" i asked

"im not human either" namine giggled sheepishly, i raised an eyebrow at her

"so what are you then?" i asked, she blushed before closing her eyes, her face deep in concentration, there was a flash of white light before she sighed and opened her eyes, her blue eyes seemed sharper and more defined, and seemed to know everything, her normally slightly curled blonde hair was straight and longer and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, her face held an angel like grace to it, more dominent than before, she smiled and behind her a pair of wings appeared, we all gasped in awe, namine was an angel, literally, her wings were pure white feathers, that seemed to also shine in the light, her wings folded back and she closed her eyes again, another burst of light and she was namine again, i looked at everyone, they all had identical looks of shock on there faces "your an angel?" i asked

"yes but not a normal angel i must add" namine smiled

"what do you mean your not a normal angel?" i asked, namine gulped

"well im sure everyone remembers marluxia correct?" she asked, everyone growled slightly before nodding "well he is technically an angel too" namine sighed, everyones eyes widened but we didnt interupt as we knew there was more "marluxia is a fallen, whereas i am a arch" namine finsihed, i gasped, i knew about the arch and fallen angels, archs were warriors of the light whereas the fallen were warriors of the dark, battling for our souls

"i know all about you then" i gasped, namine turned to me, shocked, same as everyone else

"how?" she asked

"i found archs and fallens intresting" i explained, she nodded thoughtfully

"how much do you know?" she asked

"well that archs are the warriors of the light whereas the fallen are warriours of the dark, your both battling over our souls, there are 7 archs and 7 fallen and thats all i can remember at this moment" i explained, everyone staring at me with wide eyes, i was looking at namine who was nodding

"you know all the basics then, im suprised actually i didnt expect any of you to know what an arch was let alone a fallen" namine giggled

"i found you fascinating and wanted to know all about you, it just seemed so cool to be either" i said blushing at the memory of me pretending to be a arch, namine giggled

"i see who did you prefer?" she asked

"erm hello archs for the win, they bring the peace and the fallen are evil" i chuckled "quite hypocritical considering im a death dealer, which is a warrior of the dark" i sighed, scratching the back of my head

"hmm i suppose it is, but everyone can choose whether they want to follow either the dark of the light, its the joys of free will" naimine giggled, i nodded

"what was it that i read?" i muttered, namine became confused, everyone else looked like they had died from so much confusion "oh yeah i remember now" i chuckled

"you remember what?" namine asked

"somthing that was in my book that held all the infomation about you" i smiled, namine nodded, urging me to continue "if i remember correctly i believe it went like this:- Freedom...is the ability to challenge yourself far beyond the constraints of traditional rule and order, we draw strength from our passions...we re driven by desire...even hatred can be a worthy ally when used against an enemy...and yet, we are told to turn our backs on these things...the very feelings, emotions...that make us all...human!" i said clearly, namine was smiling

"indeed that usually comes with us, you see archs and fallens never had feeling before we came to earth, so its a forwarning to us, to listen but not be controlled by our emotions" namine smiled

"its beautiful" i smiled, she nodded "so if marly is an fallen then there must be more correct?" i asked, namines eyes darkened

"you are correct, i am the last arch whereas there are 4 more fallen left, one is marluxia, the other 3 i only know there names not there where abouts" namine sighed

"what are there names maybe we know them" i asked, everyone nodded, namine smiled in thanks

"saix, xemnas and xaldin" namine said calmly, i let the names enter my head and then i gasped, namines eyes widened "which is familiar?" she asked, well demanded

"saix" i said calmly, my own eyes wide

"where is he?" namine growled, her usual blue eyes taking a reddish tint

"he works at this place i heard about from kids at school" i explained, he name ringed other bells in my head but i couldnt place them

"what place?" namine asked

"an whore house" i said calmly

"WHAT!" everyone demanded

"a whore house is where saix is, hes the boss of the place" i explained, namine was nodding thoughtfully

"hmmm i see" namine muttered, i gulped, scared for my next question

"namine whos incharge?" i asked, her eyes locked with mine for a moment, and darkened, oh no please dont say its...

"marluxia" she whispered, and i think everyone died at that moment 


	2. Chapter 2

everyone sighed, and i know knew the reason for marlys runner the other day, my tail was swaying furiously behind me, my claws were out and wrapped around the chain

"there was another fallen but he was destroy a few days before we met marluxia" namine added, i looked over to her

"what was there name?" i asked, her eyes locked with mine again

"luxord" was all she said, my eyes tripled in size, my tail froze in a straight line, my hands gripped the chains furiously, a growl erupted from my stomach and through my clamped teeth, riku echoed my growl

"sora calm down" riku whispered, a growl in his voice, but he wasnt the one with anger issues, i was so i took a deep breath and calmed down, my tail went limp and my hands losened on the chain

"why the reaction?" namine asked, another growl erupted through me

"because luxord is the one who made me run away for a year, then when i came back he earned my trust before betraying me, i was nearing a point were if i changed i would become the death dealer forever, luxord got me so angry i changed, he tried to fight me, i ripped his face open with my claw before crushing his skull between my teeth" i explained, a growl deep in my voice, namine gasped

"you were the one who killed luxord?" namine asked

"yes and riku can back me up and i nearly killed him" i sighed, namine looked at riku, who had pain in his eyes

"did sora really defeat luxord?" namine asked riku

"yes, if roxas and axel were here they would say the same as they were there too" riku sighed, namines eyes widened as she turned to me

"sora i must ask you somthing every important but please answer honestly" namine said calmly

"i promise namine" i sighed, my hand linking with rikus again, namine nodded

"i would like to ask you for your help in my task" namine asked, my eyes widened

"what?" i asked shocked

"i would like you to assist me, i cant do this on my own, and because you killed luxord the fallen will be fearful of you slightly" namine explained with a note of desperation

"namine you do understand what will happen if you defeat all the fallen right?" i asked, i knew she didnt want to think about it but it needed to be said, her eyes dropped and saddened

"i do" she whispered, i nodded, xions face was full of worry

"what will happen?" xion asked

"if namine completes her mission she will be returned to the light, her memory wiped clean, she wont remember anything or anyone" i explained sadly, xion gasped, her hands covering her mouth

"namine is this true?" xion asked

"it is xion" namine whispered, her voice breaking on xions name, namine was crying, xions eyes watered as she hugged namine, demyx and zexion were looking at the 2 girls sadly, same as me and riku, i smiled

"there is a solution" i smiled, namines head snapped up, her watery blue eyes locking with mine

"what?" xion and namine demanded

"namine will indeed have to destroy the fallen, but maybe not the one in charge, its his death that returns her, so if a mortal like me kills him, she should be able to stay" i explained, namine smiled

"of course i remember that now, ill have to help or maybe even destroy the others but if someone else destroy marluxia then ill be free to stay if i choose to" namine said happily, she released herself from xion and hugged me tightly, continuesly whispering 'thankyou' i smiled and hugged her back, no angel deserves to leave the ones they love, she pulled away and returned to xions side

"and namine i will help you" i smiled, namines face lit up

"thankyou sora" namine smiled

"no worries" i smiled, demyx and zexion were smiled and riku looked concerned, i decided i need a word privatly, so i would mind speak

"whats up riku?" i asked

"im worried is all" riku sighed

"why?" i asked

"i dont want to see you get hurt again" riku sighed, i echoed it

"i understand riku, but i wont get hurt" i smiled

"how can you be sure?" riku asked

"because i can riku" i smiled, riku metally sighed, before unlinking his hand with mine, i sighed and turned to namine "may i ask i favour namine?" i asked

"of course sora" she smiled

"can riku help us?" i asked

"what?" riku and namine asked, i turned to riku

"well considering you dont seem to believe i can protect myself on my own i thought you may want to come and protect me from all the nasty fallen" i explained, slightly annoyed, rikus eyes were wide with shock

"well if thats how he feels i have no problem with it" namine said happily, i turned my head and smiled at her

"so then riku what do you say?" i asked, raising an eyebrow, riku smiked

"i say its about time i got to do some proper fighting" riku chuckled, everyone erupted into laughter, even me, after about 5 minutes everyones laughter died down, i looked over to namine, she had a question for me, and not a pleasent one

"sora how did you meet luxord?" namine asked, i sighed, noone here knew how, i bowed my head and began to speak

"6 years ago, i started to date a girl called larxene, she seemed nice at first, but the moment i met her brother luxord, she became a different person completely, she would hit both me and luxord, but mostly me, she even broke my bones at times, and stabbed me, i still have the scars, one day she did somthing to provoke me, she had threatened to hurt roxas if i didnt stay with her, until then i had only changed twice, but i knew what it felt like before it happened, i warned her to stay back, she didnt listen, she punched me in my gut, i snarled and changed infront of her, even when i had changed, she didnt back away, she said it again, and i killed her, infront of luxord, i nearly went for him but i crashed through her window and escaped before i could, i ran home and collapsed on the doorstep, we moved here 3 days later, noone knows, not even roxas" i explained, my head still bowed, someone crounched infront of me, i began to cry as my guilt got the better of me "i didnt mean to kill her, i didnt want to" i sobbed, tears running down my face, the person infront of me cupped my face in there hands and tilted my face up, it was riku "i didnt want to" i whispered, my voice breaking, riku nodded and pulled me into a tight hug

"its ok sora" riku repeated over and over, i clung to him, i cried myself to sleep on his shoulder, dreaming of that day...

...my head hurt as i opened my eyes, my vision was clear, but my eyes felt dry, then i remember i had cried myself to sleep on rikus shoulder in the park, and now i was in my room, i sat up slowly and saw riku asleep on one of my chairs, i smiled and quietly walked over to him, i smiled before pressing my lips to his quickly, his eyes opened slowly, and then snapped open

"sora" he smiled before pouncing at me, pinning me to the floor, he hovered over me "you scared me you know" riku sighed

"i know im sorry" i whispered, he rested his forhead against mine

"i watched your dream, im so sorry" riku whispered, his breath tickled my face

"its ok riku" i sighed

"and roxas may have to" riku added, i sighed

"i suppose i cant blame him, im his baby brother" i sighed, riku chuckled before kissing me deeply, my eyes slid closed, my arms snaking around his waist, one trailing up and down his spine, the other stroking his tail, somthing i found to be a very evil tease, i felt riku purr against my lips before pulling away

"dont tease me sora" riku warned, his eyes slowly clouding over with lust, i smiled and kissed him again, removing my hand from his tail and resting it on his hip, my other hand running up and down his spine, he ran his tounge along my lips and i parted happily, his tounge battleing with mine, i smirked as riku ran his hand under my top, i pulled away

"its too early" i chuckled, rikus cloudy eyes glared at me, then smiled, he placed his lips at my ear

"you shouldnt tease then" riku purred before kissing me under my ear, i purred in delight, my blood quickened and my heart pounded faster

"i have a high tolerance for teaseing" i purred as riku kissed down my neck

"that may be, but i dont" riku purred against my neck, sending a shiver through my body

"later riku" i smiled, he kissed my neck before bringing his face back to mine

"ill hold you to that" riku smiled

"is that ment to be a threat or a promise?" i purred

"whichever you like best" riku purred before kissing me quickly, he crawled of me and pulled me up so we were both standing, i smiled at him, he smiled back, his eyes still heavily clouded with lust, i walked out my room and banged into someone, i looked up and realised it was axel

"hey sora" axel chuckled, i took a step back

"hey axel" i chuckled, i felt rikus arms wraped around my waist

"hey dude" axel smiled

"hey" riku said happily

"so you ok now sora?" axel asked, worry in his eyes

"erm yeah why?" i asked confused

"oh just that when riku brought you home in his arm, you may have been shaking and whimmpering" axel explained, i nodded

"just some very bad memories is all ax im ok now" i smiled, most of the worry left his eyes, but not it all

"if you say so sora" axel smiled, i felt riku laugh before i heard him

"i do say so" i said before sticking my tongue out, axel chuckled, ruffled my hair and walked into roxass room "was i really whimmpering?" i asked riku

"yeah, thats why roxas looked in your dream" riku explained against my ear, i sighed

"what did the others say then when i nodded of?" i asked, turning to face riku, his arms stayed around my waist

"well we didnt know till you started shaking, i thought you were calmin down still, but once you started shaking and whimmpering and not repsonding, i linked my hand and saw you were dreaming, i told them id take you home and they could come see you later" riku explained

"thankyou" i sighed before quickly kissing his lips

"its ok sora" he smiled, i nodded and we walked back into my room, i sat on my bed and drew my knees up, riku sat beside me, his arm around my shoulders, i leaned against him

"what was roxass reaction?" i asked

"well he finally understood why you had to move those years ago, and the grudge from luxord" riku explained, a fierce growl on luxords name

"ok" i sighed, i rested my head on his shoulder

knock knock

"come in" i said loudly, roxas popped his head in before walking in fully and closing the door, rikus arm moved of my shoulder and rested on his leg, roxas walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, i hugged him back

"i finally understand" roxas whispered

"im sorry i couldnt tell you" i sighed, roxas pulled out the hug and sat beside me

"its ok, i was waiting till you were ready is all" roxas explained calmly, i nodded "erm anyway you both have 4 visitors should i send them up?" roxas asked

"yeah please" i smiled, roxas nodded and left the room, i shuffled closer to riku again, his arms wrapped around my shoulder again, my head returned to resting on his shoulder, my door opened and namine, xion, demyx and zexion walked in, demyx and zexion sat in the 2 chairs whilst xion and namine sat on the windowsill

"you ok sora?" demyx asked, worry in his vocie

"yeah im cool" i smiled, demyx nodded "sorry i reacted like that guys" i smiled

"its ok sora, we understand" xion smiled, i nodded

"so whats the plan then?" i asked

"well it appears we did a little research and we now know where xemnas and xaldin are, we still cant find marluxia though" namine explained

"ok i have a request" i sighed

"ok sora" namine smiled

"not one word of this to roxas or axel" i sighed

"we understand" namine smiled

"thankyou" i smiled, everyone nodded "so where are they both?" i asked

"well xaldin works in a gun shop, xemnas however doesnt work, hes currently there researcher, and he works at the museum" namine explained

"ok then who we getting first, saix? xemnas? or xaldin?" i asked

"i would say xaldin as he is closest to us" xion explained, everyone nodded

"ok then" i smiled and i jumped of my bed and landed on the balls of my feet, riku stood beside me "lets go" i smiled, namine nodded and quickly kissed xion

"we will keep roxas and axel busy" demyx smiled, i nodded

"xion could you move please" i smiled, xion nodded and jumped of the windowsill, i climbed onto the ledge and jumped to the ground, i looked up and saw riku and namine climbing down the tree, i smiled at shook my head, namine jumped after riku, they both landed beside me "so namine direct the way" i smiled, namine nodded and began to walk, i smirked at riku before walking also, riku beside me, this is going to be intresting 


	3. Chapter 3

"here we are" namine smiled as we stopped, we were down an abandoned ally, at the end was what looked to be a old building with a metal door "so the plan is that were going to go in pretending to want some guns, i have enough munny to bribe the doorman if needs be ok?" namine asked

"ok with us, were your minons right?" riku chuckled

"yeah" she nodded and walked down the ally, me and riku behind her, she changed her outfit magically, she wore tight black jeans with a white jacket, her long blonde hair was in a ponytail, then i noticed that me and riku were in different clothing to, riku was in what looked to be jeans, sneakers and a black tank top with a zip down the middle, i was the same except for the top, i was wearing a black top with ripps in it, i also knew my hair was in a tight ponytail, damn namine your good, im keeping this outfit, and riku is keeping his, we stopped infront of the door, namine knocked 3 times, the door opened slowly and a gun shimmied out, i could see a orange eye through the gap

"what do you want?" the man demanded before we headed a click as he prepared his gun

"id like some weapons" namine said calmly, her voice had gone down a few levels, the man returned the gun, and opened the door fully, the man had an eyepatch over one of his eyes and a scar on his face, his hair was in a ponytail, it was black with grey/white stripes

"them too?" the man asked, pointing at us too

"yes all of us" namine said calmly

"im xigbar and you are?" xigbar asked

"my name is alice" namine smiled, hmmm change of name too, hopfully he wont ask for ours

"and them 2?" xigbar asked, scrap that last thought

"the brunette is james and the silverette is joey" namine explained, both me and riku nodded

"ok then come on in" xigbar said calmly

"thankyou" namine smiled as she walked in, we followed behind her, i looked around it looked like a factory, the place was full of boxes, non stacked ontop of eachother, i looked inside one and saw some handguns, so there weapons were on display, i had to hide my smile, we followed namine and xigbar, he stopped outside a large door, he knocked twice

"custormers" xigbar said loudly before walking of, the door infront of us opened and a large man walked out, his hair was black and seemed to be platted from the roots many times, and then tied in a high ponytail, his side burns went to the middle of his cheeks, his eyes were dark purple with a red glow around them

"welcome im xaldin" xaldin said calmly, i gulped, this was the fallen, namine held her hand out, he took it and shook it

"im alice, and them 2 are james and joey" namine explained whilst taking her hand back

"very well what are you looking for?" xaldin asked, an image blasted in my head say 'handle xigbar ill take xaldin'

"go away you 2" namine said harshly, we both nodded and left, we walked to xigbar

"whats up?" xigbar asked, me and riku smiled at him

"could you show us some stuff?" i asked darkly, xigbar nodded and walked over to one of the isle of boxes, he reached into one of them and pulled out some throwing stars

"throwing stars, made of steel and sharpened to perfection" xigbar explained, me and riku nodded, he walked ahead, when he wasnt looking i grabbed some stars and hid them in my pockets, out of the next box he pulled out some knife things "throwing knifes, good speed on these things" xigbar smiled

"may i have a try?" i asked, xigbar nodded and handed me one, it was silver and black, it was flat and sharp at the edge, i ran it over my finger and it slit my finger, causing me to bleed, i noticed my blood now had a black tint to it, i smiled "these are very good" i smiled, lookin at riku, who was smiling darkly at me

"would you like a few of them then?" xigbar asked

"how about all of them?" i smiled, xigbars eyes widened, i was holding the throwing knife correctly so i could throw it quickly

"i dont think you have enough munny" xigbar warned, me and riku smiled darkly

"who said we were going to pay with munny, we may pay with oh i dont know your blood" i smiled before throwing the knife, it peirced into his forhead, a kill shot, xigbar shook quickly before falling to the floor, me and riku shrugged, and we began to grab some free weapons, i ended up grabbin more throwing knifes and stars, whereas riku grabbed 2 pump shotguns, i chuckled at him

"what?" he asked

"you have to go for the show of gun huh?" i chuckled

"well duh its powerful" riku smiled, i heard shuffling and turned to the sorce of the noise, i saw namine and xaldin, xaldin holding namine at knife point, namines hair was down and her eyes were there striking blue again, so he knew she was an arch then i guess

"right drop the weapons or ill kill namine" xaldin spat, me and riku placed the weapons down, even though we both had weapons of our own, namine knew our thoughts and nodded, i looked over to riku, his eyes holding the same look mine did, i nodded and he nodded back

"release namine or you will regret it" riku warned, xaldin chuckled

"oh please what are 2 mortals going to do to stop me, i dont fear you" xaldin laughed

"you should xaldin" riku purred, xaldin stopped laughing "hows luxord these days?" riku asked, xaldins eyes widened

"you! you killed luxord!" xaldin demanded, pointing the knife at riku, namine ran free and went behind us, she had some injuries, me and riku laughed

"oh no not me" riku smiled, looking towards me, i was smiling cruely at xaldin, he aimed his knife at me instead

"how did a mortal kill luxord?" he demanded

"why does he keep calling me mortal?" i asked riku before turning to xaldin, i jumped on 1 of the table, crouched, my head tilted to 1 side "im not moratl, i never have been" i smiled, i jumped of the table landing infront of xaldin, his eyes had become red now

"you are mortal, i can sense it" xaldin growled

"can a mortal do this?" i asked before changing into my demonic, i towered over xaldin, who had jumped away from me

"so it is true, there is a death dealer about" xaldin muttered, i chuckled, it came as a growl, i lowered myself into a hunting crounch, xaldin was trapped in a corner, he knew this, i could see it in his eyes, i hissed "very well i am not strong enough to kill you but the other know now" xaldin smiled, i snarled and pounced at him, my jaw locking around his head and crushing, my claw over xaldins mouth, muffling his screams, i pulled away when i felt no more bones, i spat his blood on the floor, but some had found its way down my throat, he was a magic level 29, a level lower than me, his blood had a metal taste to it and made me feel sick, i changed back to human and found more blood in my mouth, i spat it on the floor beside xaldins crushed corpse, i walked over to riku and namine

"you ok namine?" i asked

"im fine sora are you both ok?" she asked

"yeah im cool" riku smiled, i felt dizzy

"im ok slightly dizzy but ok" i smiled, i felt weak, namines eyes widened

"sora did you swallow any of his blood?" namine asked

"i tried not to but some went down without me knowing" i said weakly, her hands gripped me and lowered me to the floor

"whats up with him?" riku asked, worried

"a defence some fallen have, there blood is poison" namine explained, i sighed heavily "luckly your freinds with someone who can sort it" namine smiled, she placed her hand over my mouth and something dripped into my mouth "swallow if you want to live" namine ordered, i nodded and swallowed, she removed her hand and i felt better, i smiled and sat up

"what was that?" i asked, i looked at namines hand and saw she had a cut "was it your blood?" i asked, my eyes wide

"arch blood has healing powers" namine smiled, i nodded

"ok then, i was just slightly grossed out then is all" i chuckled

"i know but its helpful at times" namine smiled

"i guessed aswel as your ability to change our appearances and yours" i smiled

"did you like the changes?" namine asked

"yes and can we keep them?" i chuckled

"course there yours now anyway" she smiled

"yay" i sang, namine and riku chuckled, i grabbed my phone and dailed a number, namine and riku looked at me confused

"hello?" came clouds voice

"hey cloud i have a favour" i smiled

"depeneds what it is" cloud chuckled

"could you bring your van over to the abandoned ally?" i asked

"why?" cloud asked curiously

"ill explained when you get her, too long for the phone" i explained

"hmmm ok then ill be there in 5 minutes" cloud sighed

"ok see ya soon bye" i smiled before ending the call

"so what have you done?" riku asked

"clouds coming over with his van" i smiled, riku and namine shared a nervous look "what im not leaving all this here for someone else to have" i chuckled sheepishly "and we may need them" i chuckled

"i suppose we dont need you to keep getting posioned" riku chuckled, i nodded

"my point exactly" i smiled, i heard the door open, my head turned to is to see cloud walking in, a shocked expression on his face

"you goin to explain?" cloud demanded, looking in some of the boxes

"namine please" i smiled, she nodded, we all stood up again and namine turned to cloud and began to explain it to him, his face remaining blank throughout it all

"and thats it really" namine finished, cloud nodded

"ok then i understand it and im ok with it on 1 condition" cloud sighed

"which is?" i asked

"you keep yourself safe" cloud growled, protective instinct setting in

"why do you think riku is here?" i chuckled

"ok then" cloud smiled, we packed all the weaponry in the back of cloud van, grabbing a few items for the next fallen "see ya at home then boys" cloud smiled before driving away

"so whos next?" riku asked

"xemnas" namine smiled

"lets go then" i smiled, riku and namine nodded before heading towards the museum 


	4. Chapter 4

we walked into the museum quitely, riku was on my left, namine on my right, the entrace hall was huge, an empty space with a walkway above it

"where do you think he is?" namine asked

"ask me yourself" a deep voice laughed, our heads looked to the walkway to see a man with dark skin, sharp orange eyes and long grey hair, smiling darkly at us

"so your xemnas" namine demanded, xemnad just laughed before a shot of dark light flashed from him, when it vanished, his eyes had turned red and his wings were out, they werent like namines at all, his were black feathers, the tips of them were red and jaggered, he flew above us "looks like xemnas wants to fly" namine growled, her own wings appearing, she flew infront of him

"so its true namine really is here huh" xemnas laughed "with 2 demonics aswel i would say" xemnas said suprised, his eyes looking at us, and locking with mine "you! your the one" xemnas growled

"what?" i asked

"so it is true then ha who would of knew it" xemnas laughed, my hand balled into tight fists

"what are you on about!" i demanded loudly

"wouldnt you like to know, im sure youll find out soon enough but not from me that is" xemnad smiled, i glared furiously, namine flew at him, crashin him into a wall, he yelped and kicked her in the gut, she screeched and flew away from him, gripping her stomach, xemnas smirked at her and flew at her, his hand turned into a claw and ripped through her wing, namine screamed in pain and fell to the floor, her white wing was ripped in half, me and riku growled and xemnas just laughed, i ran over to the closest was, latched my claws onto the wall and climbed up it, i stopped was i was near xemnas, i jumped and landed on his back, he gasped from shock and fell to the floor, i held both his arms behind his back and had pinned his wings with my feet

"now namine" i yelled, namine nodded and pulled a pistol out her pocket, aimed it at xemnass head and fired, his stopped struggling instantly and i crawled of him and over to namine, her wing was destroyed, i reached over to check the damage but namine stopped me

"if you touch my wing sora youll burn, your a dark creature remember" namine explained

"then pass me your hand" i smiled, she nodded and her hand fell into mine, i locked it between both of mine "heal" i whispered, i felt my magic surge through my vains and into namine, i saw her wing slowly pull itself together again and heal, on i felt the magic stop i released her hand and stood up, riku wrapped his arms around me tightly

"thankyou both of you" namine thanked

"hey no worries" riku chuckled

"well i think we can call it a day, ill see you both tomorrow at noon" namine smiled before vanishing, me and riku laughed and headed out the museum, it was dark now, the moon was exactly full, it would be full tomorrow though

"so whats the plan for tonight then?" i asked as riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder, mine going around his waist

"i believe you owe me something dont you" riku purred, i smirked and my hand began to stroke his tail

"do i now" i purred, my hand running up and down rikus tail, i saw rikus eyes cloud slightly

"sora" riku groaned, i smirked

"yes?" i purred, i didnt get an answer, riku turned on me and kissed me lustfully, i backed into a wall and was pinned there by riku, his tounge slipped between my lips, i moaned into his mouth, his hand was running over my tail now, quickly heating up my body, he kissed along my jaw and down my neck, he kissed my collarbone before biting it, i locked my jaw as he marked me "not outside" i groaned, the haze was setting deeper into my body now

"you shouldnt tease then" riku smirked against my skin, his hand running up my top again

"you can have me just not outside" i whispered, i felt riku smile against my skin, i felt us teleport "where are we?" i asked as i pushed riku onto the bed and straddled him, he smirked, his eyes clouded from lust

"mine, my moms out for 2 weeks" riku smiled, pulling my top over my head, i unzipped his top and he took it of and threw it on the floor, i kept him pinned to the bed as i kissed him lustfully, his hand sliding down the back of my jeans, one of my hands was undoing my ponytail, the other was rested on his chest, one of his hands left my jeans and slid round to the front and was slowly undoing them, my free hand was doing the same on riku, once i felt mine were undone i kicked them of to the floor before taking rikus of aswel, he smiled and i brushed my lips along his jaw and down his neck, i kissed the base of his throat, then over his chest and stomach, but i didnt stop there, i heard riku gasp when i ran my tongue over him before taking him in my mouth, my tounge swirling around him, whilst my head bobbed up and down, riku threw head back and moaned quitely, i pulled of him before he came and kissed back up to his ear

"did you enjoy that?" i purred against his ear before pulling on the lobe, riku growled and flipping me so he was ontop, his lips met mine for a lustful kiss, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, his hands gripped my hips, he thrust into me, it hurt slightly but the pleasure was more, he pulled out and i hissed slightly, his kiss turned soothing as he continued to get me used to it, i pulled myself closer to him, my head on his shoulder beside his ear "more" i whispered urgently, riku kissed the base of my throat before picking up the speed and power, my head fell onto the pillow again, my head thrown back as with each thrust came a intense wave of pleasure, riku was biting my neck, my moans were getting louder with each thrust, with one final thrust i felt him cum inside me, it sent a odd but nice sensation through my body, i silently screamed, the hazy lifted of my body and i cooled down, i sighed happily as riku layed beside me, pulling me closer, he kissed my cheek

"love you" he whispered, i blushed

"love you too" i sighed

"go to sleep sora" riku smiled, i nodded and closed my eyes, i felt riku rub circles on my back, his breathing was like a lullaby to me, and it sent me into a nice, deep sleep...

...my eyes opened groggily, i felt tierd still and im sure ive slept longer enough, i closed my eyes again, determind to get more sleep, i felt someone move beside me, i paniced for a brief moment before remembering it was riku, i felt his hand run up and down my spine slightly, i conentrated on keeping myself asleep so he would continue, it was the most calming thing in the world, i heard him sigh happily, his breath tickled my face and i realised he was right infront of me

"i know your awake sora" riku whispered against my lips, i opened my eyes slowly and they locked with his happy green ones, i smiled and kissed him quickly

"sorry it was calming" i smiled sheepishly, riku chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose

"ill remember that" riku smiled, his hand still running up and down my spine

"are we still at yours?" i asked curiously

"no once you were asleep i teleported us over" riku smiled, he used his magic more than me

"oh ok then best get up" i yawned, i tried to sit up but riku pulled me back down

"oh no you dont" riku chuckled, i pouted

"why not?" i asked, my pout remaining

"cos i say so" riku smirked, before i could even process his words his lips crashed onto mine, my eyes snapped shut as i responded blissfully to the kiss, his tounge slid along my lips and i parted automatically, i moan escaping me as his tounge slid over mine, bringing it to life to battle his, he pushed me onto the bed and straddled my waist, one of his hands rested on my chest, sending tingles through me, the other was in my long hair, i pulled away to breath

"too early" i growled, riku chuckled

"now its your turn to deal with it all day" riku whispered before gently kissing my lips before jumping of the bed and getting dressed, i growled at him and got dressed, tieing my hair back into a ponytail again

"your screwed later" i growled, glareing at my boyfriend, he chuckled

"threat or promise?" riku asked smugly, i growled again and glared with the intesity of 10,000 suns, we walked downstairs to see cloud jumping up and down on the spot like a giddy school girl, me and riku walked into the livingroom where the giddy cloud was, a smug lean, my smiling mom and a shocked axel and roxas

"what did we miss?" i asked, cloud stopped jumping and smiled gleefully at leon, i noticed something on clouds hand, i let go of riku and grabbed clouds hand, there on his wedding finger was a ring, gold with a small diamond in it, my eyes widened, i turned to leon, who almost looked worried over my reaction, i smiled and threw myself at him, pulling him into a hug "finally!" i cheered as i got of leon, who was laughing same as everyone else "you took you goddamn time didnt you?" i asked leon, leon smiled sheepishly

"what?" cloud asked

"ive only been telling him for about 3 weeks now, i mean come on you 2 have been together for 3 years now" i explained happily, cloud smiled happily at me

"well thankyou for knocking some sense into leon" cloud smiled, i chuckled and rikus arms wrapped around my waist as his kissed my throat, i growled slightly as a warning, riku chuckled, roxas raised a curious eyebrow, whereas axel had a smug smile on his face, my ears twisted backwards as i heard the door knock, i slipped free of rikus grip and walked to the door, i unlocked the locks and opened it, there stood a man in a black, long hodded cloak, his hands were shoved in his pockets, all i could see were tips of blue hair

"how can i help you?" i asked as i leaned against the doorway, the man pulled one of his hands out his pockets and wiggled his finger at me, wanting me to follow, i narrowed my eyes on the hodded man, i couldnt see under his hood, all i could see was his blue hair "either you tell me who you are or im gonna slam the door in your face" i sighed, very annoyed at the man

"why did you say so in the first place" a gravely voice chuckled, clearly amused, i rolled my eyes

"so do i get your name or not?" i growled, the blue haired man chuckled

"my name isnt important sora" he chuckled, my eyes widened, how in the hell did he know my name

"how do you know my name?" i asked through a locked jaw, the man chuckled again

"all in good time sora" he chuckled, i growled and quickly ripped the hood of his head, his hair was indeed blue and went to maybe his middle back, he had sharp orange eyes and a 'x' shaped scar between his eyes "tut tut sora thats no way to treat family" the man smiled, my eyes widened, family!

"how do i know your family?" i growled

"oh ho ho i forgot you dont know" the man smiled "why dont you get your mother, im sure she remembers me" the man smiled darkly

"id rather not" i growled, he shrugged

"ok then but i will see you again sora, i promise it to you" saix purred before turning and walking away, i slowly closed the door, with a confussed sigh i returned to the livingroom, and sat on the sofa, riku wrapped his arm around me and i forced a smile at him, i was still puzzling over that blue haired man, i got up and left the room and headed into the kitchen, riku hot on my heels

"you ok sora?" riku asked, worry in his voice, i shrugged as i grabbed the photo album, i placed it on the table and scanned each of the pages, about helf way in i saw him, the blue haired man was in a picture with me, my mom, my dad, cloud and roxas, i sighed and rubbed my temples "you sure your ok?" riku asked, i nodded and shut the album, so the blue haired man was most definatly family somehow, but was he, i returned to that page and pulled the picture out, i turned it over and it said all our names, i read them over 'sora, roxas, cloud, tila, alex and saix' my eyes widened as the picture slipped through my fingers, my legs buckled and i fell to the floor, riku rushed to my side "christ sora whats up?" riku asked, really worried

"no" i whispered

"what?" riku asked

"its cant be, it just cant" i whispered, shutting my eyes tightly and shaking my head

"what sora?" riku asked, scared now

"look on the back of the picture of my family" i whispered, riku looked at me confused but did as he was told anyway, his eyes widened and locked with mine "i think we have a problem" i whispered, i have a fallen in my family, but what does that mean for me, roxas and cloud? 


	5. Chapter 5

saix, the fallen is part of my family, but how? and on whos side?

"we need to tell namine" riku whispered, i nodded as i shakily stood up, the picture in my hands

"mom me and riku are goin out, bye" i said loudly before leaving the house quickly, riku wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer

"its ok sora" riku whispered

"i hope so" i whispered, i saw namine turn the corner onto our road, she smiled when she saw us and ran to us

"hey guys" she smiled, when we didnt respond she got worried "whats up?" she asked, i handed her the picture

"this is a family picture, read the names on the back" i whispered, namine looked confused but nodded, she flipped it over and gasped

"saix" she whispered, i nodded, i pulled a key out my pocket and went over to clouds van, riku and namine sharing a nervous look, i ripped open the doors and climbed inside and grabbed the first gun i found, which was a silencer, i shover it in my pocket, the handle sticking out of the top, i grabbed one of clouds long black coats, similar to saixs and put it on, hiding the gun from view, i climbed out the van and slammed the doors shut and locked the van back up, i turned to face riku and namine, who looked worried

"lets go get him" i growled, before walking of, i knew they would follow, they had to keep me under control as i was soon going to snap, i walked down the street and headed towards the whore house where saix worked, my family of some kind, i turned the final corner and stopped still, outside the whorehouse was kairi, she was laughing freely as she left, she had something in her hand that i couldnt see, once she was gone i headed towards the door and inside, the interiour was bland really, shabby sofas everywhere with girls sat/layed on the in corsets and skimpy dresses, i walked straight over the the counter where a woman with longer black hair sat, she wore a little red dress, she looked up at me

"how can i help you?" she asked sweetly, double meaning deep in her words

"im here to see saix" i growled

"oh so your sora correct? hes expecting you, top floor the last room" she smiled before licking her lips, i glared at her

"thanks" i growled before looking behind me to see namine and riku, still slightly worried, i turned away and walked up the stairs, it took 4 flights before i reached the top door, i pulled my gun out and opened the door, my eyes locking with his orange ones

"i told you i would see you again" saix smirked, i glared and walked closer, i heard the door close behind me

"how are you my family" i demanded, saix smiled

"why would i tell you straight away, and destroy the tesion" saix chuckled, i hissed and aimed my gun at him, he raised an eyebrow "do you feel powerful carrying that around?" saix asked, tilting his head to the side, i felt my eyes burn "actually dont answer that" saix smirked, my hand tightened on the gun, my finger slipping onto the trigger

"ill ask once more before i shoot you" i growled "how are you my family?" i asked, saix smile vanished and he seemed to think about it, then he smiled

"hmmmm so you really didnt ask your mom did you?" saix asked

"no why would i need to ask her?" i growled

"cos then you wouldnt have to ask how im your family" saix smirked, i fired the gun and shot him in the arm, he yelped ang gripped his arm, i didnt budge, he laughed "bye bye" he chuckled before teleporting, i hissed, my hand gripped the gun tightly and i felt some of the gun handle crunch under my grip, and hand went on my shoulder and i relaxed, the gun slipped through my fingers

"hes gone sora" riku sighed, i looked on the floor and saw saixs blood, i smiled

"maybe not" i smiled

"what?" riku asked, i turned to riku and namine

"he has an injury thats bleeding, so when he teleports a trail of blood will be left, we follow the trail and find him" i explained, namine nodded and riku looked concerned

"lets go then" namine smiled, i nodded and picked my gun back up, i walked towards the other end of the corridor where saix was, i smashed the window and jumped through it, landing pefectly, there were a few drops of blood on the floor, i smiled as i heard 2 more people land beside me, i pointed to the couple of drops

"see follow the trial" i smiled as i began to walked, always following the blood, it leaded out the city and into the outskirts, near the graveyard, i heard someone breathing insdie the graveyard "hes in there" i whispered, pointing into the graveyard, namine and riku nodded and we carfully walked into the graveyard

"persistant" a gravely voice chuckled, i turned to see saix sat on a gravestone, his arm bleeding onto it, i aimed my gun back at him "i have no desire to fight you sora, but i beg for you to listen to me before you kill me" saix said seriously, i lowered my gun, a signal for him to continue, he nodded

"go on" i growled

"you want to know how im your family correct?" he asked, i nodded "well believe it or not im your uncle, but not on your mothers side" saix explained, my eyes widened as what he said sunk in, the gun slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor

"but that means" i whispered

"yes im your fathers brother, but then what does that make your father?" saix asked, his head tilting to the side, my hands covered my mouth, i fell to my knees, no it cant be

"you lie!" i yelled

"your heart denies it but your soul knows the truth" saix sighed, my eyes watered "you know what it means if i was your fathers brother" saix sighed

"you lie" i whispered

"you father is a fallen sora, and so are you because of it" saix said harshly, tears escaped my eyes, i began to shake "you know its the truth, your soul knows it, but your heart denies it" saix added, cracking his neck slightly, he didnt seem to be enjoying my emotinal pain

"you LIE!" i sobbed, grabbing the gun again and aiming it at him from the floor

"i wish you would believe but ill leave you, go ask your mom, she tell you the exact same as me,i assure you of that" saix sighed before vanishing, i screamed and threw the gun at where saix had just been sat, i stood up, my fists in tight balls beside me, i knew namine and riku wanted to comfort me but had no idea how to

"i need to talk to my mom" i sighed as more tears fell from my eyes, i teleported to my house, i opened the door before slamming it shut, loudly, i felt the whole house shake

"sora?" came my moms voice from the livingroom, i didnt answer, i stormed into the livingroom, she was sat on the sofa

"why did you tell me?" i growled

"tell you what?" she asked

"that my dad was a fallen, that i had an uncle who was a fallen and that i am a fallen why the hell didnt you tell me?" i demanded furiously, my moms eyes widened "well!" i snarled, my mom sighed

"sit down" she whispered, i sat in the chair across from her, my claws gripping into the seat violently "i knew when i met your father that he wasnt normal, he told me a few months later, but i didnt believe him, he didnt act like a fallen, i fell pregnant to you a week later, we knew there was a chance you would be part fallen, but we both wanted to keep you, so i carried you for 9 months and when you were born you had fallen eyes, they were there for only a second but we knew you had indeed got your fathers fallen, a few weeks later saix came to visit, your father had already told me saix was fallen aswel, saix acted the same as your dad, they were both so kind, saix only visited once more before vanishing, i never saw him again, not even when your father died, but me and your father saw the hatred you had for the fallen, so we kept it a secret from you as your father was worried over how you would react around him" my mom explained with a heavy sigh at the end, my claws had ripped through the seats

"so thats it then?" i growled

"yes we were worried over how you would react" my mom sighed

"you still should of told me i have a right to know!" i screeched, my mom cowered away slightly

"i know but please sora try to see it from our point of view" my mom pleaded, i growled and ripped my claws free of the chair with a loud RIP

"you still should of told me mom!" i yelled

"i know" she whispered, i growled and threw my head back in frustration

"is there anything else i should know or are you gonna wait for me to find it out again?" i growled as my head tilted forward

"no sora thats it all, your father was a fallen, saix is your uncle and your a fallen" she sighed, i stood up and kicked the chair, it toppled over

"ok then" i growled as i walked out the room and upstairs to my room, i slammed my door, and again the house shuddered and shook, i climbed onto my bed and drew my knees up, in all truth i wasnt angry i was devestated, i was a fallen, the very thing i was trying to destroy, and i have 2 in my family, ones already dead the other is still alive, and im one too, how can i stand myself? thats the problem i cant, im something i hate, even more than when i had my problem with my demonic, tears fell from my eyes and i becan to sob

"sora?" someone whispered, i raised my head from my knees to see rikus pained expression

"yeah?" i sobbed, he sighed and gathered me up in his arms and sat me on his legs, i burried my head in his chest and clutched myself to him, and cried, whilst he whispered sweet nothing in my ear, after about 20 minutes my tears had stopped and so had my sobs, but i was still clinging to riku as if my life depended on it

"its ok sora" riku whispered into my hair, i shook my head

"how can it be?" i asked, my eyes still watery "namine is gonig to have to destroy me now" i sighed, riku gulped and shook his head

"i wont let her" riku growled

"how can you stop her?" i asked, he sighed, for that he had no answer

"i dont know but i wont let her" riku sighed, i relaxed my hold on him, my arms falling into my lap, he kissed my hair

"i need some air" i whispered as i climbed of riku, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and kissed me passionatly, my eyes slid closed and my arms wrapped around his neck, his tounge slid along my lips and i opened automatically, his tounge battle with mine, his hand ran up and down my spine the other was on my hip, gripping it as is i would vanish if he didnt, i pulled away for air, his eyes were slightly clouded

"just come back" he whispered, i nodded and left my room and riku, i walked out the house and went to the woods and too my tree, i sighed and rested my forhead against it, i sighed heavly, how can i do this? be a fallen and not let namine destroy me, just how! i heard a gun cock behind me, i turned my whole body to see the barrel of a desert eagle, i looked past that and saw saix, eyes worried and hesitant

"what do you want?" i asked, my voice level

"look sora i dont want to kill you" saix sighed as he lowered his gun and dropped it on the floor, my eyes widened from shock

"what?" i asked, shock evident in my voice

"sora your my nephew, the last connection to my brother, i dont want to lose you" saix explained, his eyes were pained and truthful

"then why are you working with marluxia?" i demanded, saix sighed

"i dont want to but where else am i ment to go, im a fallen in the world of arch lovers, where could i honestly go?" saix asked, and i had no answer, he was right, this is a world of arch lovers and hes a fallen, where could he go "please sora i dont want to kill you" saix begged

"then what saix your orders are to kill any who are arch or who help" i asked

"join us" saix said, my eyes widened

"what!" i demanded

"you blood is your fathers, marluxia is ordered to take on any who asks to help" saix explained

"why though, he will just kill me" i sighed as i leaned against the tree

"he cant kill his own kind and he would love to have a death dealer again" saix explained, a note of desperation in his gravely voice, i sighed and rubbed my temples, is he really that desprate to save me

"will my family be safe?" i asked, saixs eyes widened, he knew i was considering his offer, and i seriously was, i mean my family would be safe, and saix really does seem to not want to kill me, and i cant watch him die, hes my last tie to my dad

"of course they will be" saix said calmly, i nodded

"then ill join you" i said calmly, saixs eyes widened, he smiled slightly and hugged me

"thankyou" he whispered, i smiled and hugged him back, oh riku, mom, cloud, leon, roxas, axel, namine, xion, demyx and zexion please forgive me for this, please 


	6. Chapter 6

saix pulled out the hug and smiled at me, it was so much like my dads

"we should go tell marluxia huh?" saix muttered, i nodded and we began to walk, well he walked beside me, carfully guilding me "im sorry i didnt visit more often sora" saix sighed

"its ok" i sighed

"no its not, im your only uncle and i never acted like it, i should of been there if you needed it" saix sighed

"well why werent you?" i asked

"marluxia had moved me to twilight town to clear it of archs and light demons, when i was done my brother was dead" saix sighed, pain in his voice, i sighed and willed the water in my eyes to vanish "sorry i shouldnt of brought him up" saix muttered

"no its ok, he was your brother your allowed to talk about him" i smiled, saix smiled back

"you have his smile you know" saix smiled

"thankyou my mom always says that" i smiled

"yes tila is a lovely woman" saix smiled

"hmmm" i muttered

"have i missed somthing?" saix asked

"im just slightly annoyed over the fact that she didnt tell me any of this, she never even told me about you" i explained

"hmmm i suppose she was trying to protect you" saix muttered

"i know that but it makes me so mad when she keeps things about me from me" i sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets

"yes it upset your dad too when people kept things from him" saix laughed, and i chuckled "you more like him than i thought" saix smiled

"i could say the same about you saix" i smiled "ive known you a day and were talking like were close friends" i smirked, saix laughed as we walked onto the beach

"its true" saix smiled "well were here" saix smiled as he pointed to a small shack on the edge of the beach

"thats were marluxia is?" i asked

"it had to be somwhere no arch would think of" saix explained as we began to walk over to it, once were at the door saix knocked 3 times before the door opened, marluxia stood there, a frown on his face and a murderous glint in his eyes as he saw me

"im impressed saix" marluxia smiled

"i didnt bring him for you to kill" saix growled, marluxia raised an eyebrow

"then why have you?" marluxia asked

"im here to join you" i explained, marluxia looked at me, eyes wide and shock

"you here to join me, as in the fallen over the arch?" marluxia asked

"on one condition" i said calmly

"which is?" marluxia asked

"none of my family is harmed, and that includes riku" i warned, marluxia smiled and held his hand out, i took it and shook it

"we have a deal sora" marluxia smiled "welcome to the fallen my friend, saix show him how to acsess his fallen" marluxia demanded before shutting the door on us, saix sighed

"i thought for a moment he was gonna kill you" saix sighed

"for a minute then so did i" i smiled as we turned and walked away from the little shack and too the middle of the beach "so how do i do this?" i aksed, saix turned to me

"right its quite easy really, all i want you to do is close your eyes and focus on your fallen self" saix smiled, he closed his eyes and once he opened them his eyes were glowing red with a yellow ring in the middle, he closed his eyes again and when he opened them his eyes were there striking orange again "like that" saix smiled, i nodded

"ill give it a try" i smiled, i took a deep breath and closed my eyes, i cleared my mind and focused on the fallen side of me, i felt darkness surge through my vains, and i felt my body suddenly feel lighter than it actually was, i opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurred at first but it cleared up quickly, my vision was the same except even more sharper, the colours were much bolder

"thats it" saix praised

"i feel lighter and more powerful" i muttered

"you would do, the reason for being lighter is youve now accepted it so it doesnt weigh you down anymore, the reason for the power is the strength of the fallen in your vains aswel as your death dealer" saix explained with a smile

"hmmm what would happen if i changed into my death dealer with my fallen side awake?" i asked, saix looked puzzled for a moment

"i havent a clue, your father never tried it" saix muttered "he never used his fallen side" saix smiled, i nodded, and changed, i towered over saix, my vision was now a sharper negative veiw of the world, i felt more powerful, i turned back to my human self "well?" saix asked

"its felt the same really only my negative vision was sharper and i felt more powerful" i smiled

"hmmm intresting" saix smiled, i nodded "sora"

"hmmm"

"im sorry for making you do this" saix sighed, i frowned slightly

"its ok" i sighed

"still i know your not happy but i couldnt let myself or marluxia harm you" saix sighed

"thats why its ok, remember i came here of my own free will" i sighed, i sat in the sand, i heard saix move to sit beside me

"i know but i just wish i could change this" saix sighed

"maybe you can" i smiled as an idea struck me

"how?" saix asked

"leave with me, im sure i could convince namine to allow you to live" i explained, saix looked worried

"it could work, but do you really think she would?" saix asked

"i dont know but its worth a try" i smiled, he nodded

"can i think about it?" saix asked

"of course, its your desicion to make, and make it with yourself in mind" i smiled

"ok you should probably go huh" saix smiled

"i know" i sighed

"you gonna tell him?" saix asked

"i dont know ill see how it goes" i sighed

"well if it goes wrong ill be here" saix smiled, i nodded and quickly hugged him before teleporting back to the tree, i slumped to the ground, what have i done, ive accepted to be a fallen, all to save myself the pain and saix the mental pain and to protect my family, oh how can i sort this out, if saix leaves marluxia, he will go into a fit of fury and surely come for me, and i wont know what to do, should i fight or flee? either way ill lose, i just know it, im not confident as i was

"hey sora" came rikus voice, i looked over to him and forced a smile before standing up

"sorry was i gone long?" i asked, i was actually curious

"nah about 15 minutes" riku smiled, i nodded, sighing mentally, i keep lying to him, ill slip up eventually "sora theres a problem" riku sighed, i looked at him, my eyes wide in fear, did he already know what ive done

"which is?" i asked

"namine text me earlier, theres another fallen" riku sighed, i gulped, namine had picked me up earlier

"oh really?" i asked

"yeah it was at the beach earlier, she was goin to check it out but she felt 2 other fallen near by" riku explained, i nodded, oh no i gave us away, i was already talking like i was under marluxias control

"oh thats intresting" i muttered, riku looked at me wierdly

"are you ok?" riku asked

"im fine" i lied

"you cant lie sora" riku said calmly, oh crap

"well for once can you pretend i can?" i asked/begged, rikus eyebrows shot up and his eyes filled with worry

"so what happened?" riku asked, i put my hands on the side of my head, i wanted to scream, riku gave me a 'tell me or ill make you look'

"ok ok ill tell you" i sighed, my arms relaxing at my sides, riku nodded "i know who the new fallen is" i sighed, rikus eyes filled with shock and worry

"who is it?" riku asked, i looked at him, straight in the eyes, i could tell he already knew, but he didnt want to admitt it

"its me riku and i know you know" i sighed, his eyes filled with fear, worry and what looked to be disgust

"why sora?" riku asked

"because it kept me alive, it saix out of the emotinal pain of shooting me and it keeps you all safe" i explained, rikus disgust became more dominet in his eyes, which were slowly hardening

"i thought you hated them?" riku asked

"i still do, but do you know how hard it is to hate someone whos reminds you so much of a dead family member?" i demanded, riku sighed and stepped away from me

"i cant believe it" riku muttered, more to himself than me

"you have to, ill leave you" i sighed

"no dont" riku said calmly, he hand gripping my wrist, but his eyes were hard as stone and disgusted

"riku, dont lie to me, i can see it in your eyes, your disgusted with me, so ill go" i sighed, my eyes filling with water as i pulled my hand free harshly of his weakening grip "im sorry riku, i didnt want it to be like this" i whispered before teleporting away to the beach, i wiped my eyes and walked towards the waters edge, i couldnt see saix but that was ok, i needed some time to myself, i sat down and drew my knees up to my chest and burried my head in my arms that rested on my knees, i felt the wind on my hair and ears, which were flat against my head, my tail curled around me protectivly "what have i done?" i whispered

"you ok sora?" a female voice asked, i looked up to see kairi looking at me, her eyes worried, she was crouched infront of me, i smiled and hugged her tightly, she squeaked from the shock but hugged me back

"its so good to see you kairi" i smiled as i pulled out the hug, she smiled her award winning smile and sat infront of me

"same to you sora" she smiled "so whats upset you?" she asked, i sighed "is it about your fallen?" she asked, my eyes widened from shock as i looked at her

"how do you know that?" i asked, shock in my voice

"cos im currently dating marluxia" kairi explained, my eyes widened

"oh im guessing you know everything about me then" i chuckled

"pretty much, i dont know why your upset though" kairi sighed

"i told riku and i think hes disgusted with me, well his eyes were" i explained, kairi sighed

"hes stupid, marluxia told me that you did it to keep him and your family safe" kairi sighed

"yeah that was the reason, that and saix is my uncle and i cant hurt him" i added, kairi nodded

"yeah i was told that too, at least saix is kind to you huh?" kairi smiled, i chuckled

"yeah hes so much like my dad" i smiled, kairi smiled "its so nice to see you kairi" i smiled, she smiled and blushed

"i know i have missed hanging with you all" she sighed

"why havent you, you still can" i smiled

"meh ive been busy" she giggled and i laughed

"well remember your always welcome to come hang with me" i smiled

"thankyou sora" she smiled and hugged me tightly, i hugged her back

"your welcome kairi" i smiled as i pulled out the hug, she stood up and skipped of somewhere, i sighed and layed down on the grass, at least she doesnt hate me, saix doesnt, but everyone else will, oh god what am i going to do? i closed my eyes and relaxed my whole body and soon fell into a hautned sleep...

...i felt myself being moved, by who i dont know

"idiot, just like your father" a gravel voice chuckled, so it was saix, and im guessing he was carrying me somewhere, where i dont know, i heard a door unlock and i got hit by a wave of heat, which caused my eyes to snap open "well im glad your awake" saix chuckled as he put me down

"erm yeah sorry" i chuckled, he just smiled

"i decided to bring you to my house" saix smiled

"thanks i think ill be staying here for a while" i sighed, water returning to my eyes

"i know, kairi came and told me what happened, give him time" saix sighed, i nodded and blinked the water out my eyes, i looked over his house, currently i was in the livingroom, there were 2 sofas, a tv and a oak coffee table, the walls were a dark cream colour, with picture on them, i walked over to the pictures and smiled, they were of saix and my dad, most of the were them psoing in daft positions, but one in particular caught my attention, it was a picutre of me, my dad and saix, i was so tiny, my dads spiky brown hair and striking blue eyes were happy and he was smiling a toothy grin, saix was the same, only he was looking at me happily "this is the only picutre i have of you" saix smiled

"well if this ever gets sorted out you can have a few more, your my uncle after all" i smiled, he smiled back

"you can stay in your dads room if you want" saix asked

"i would like that" i smiled, saix nodded and walked down the hall, it was decorated with the same dark cream colour, with pictures on the walls, when we reached the very end hall saix opened the door and walked in, i followed and smiled, my dads room was decorated with a pale lue colour, his wall covered in scraps of newspaper and pictures and things, his desk was covered in newspapers and paper, his cabinet was tidy and had sevral different thing on them, i walked over and had a closer look

"you can have any of them on there sora" saix smiled as i looked over some of my dads possesions

"really?" i asked

"yeah he would of given them to you anyway" saix smiled, he sat on the bed whilst i looked at the things that were now mine, there was a gold chain, i picked it up, it was quite light but very nice, i undid the clasp and put it around my neck, it hung lightly on my neck, the next thing i picked up seemed to be a ring, it again was gold and on the top of the ring was an odd symbol, it was like to balls with a cross stuck between them (nobody symbol) i put it on my right hand on my index finger, the other things were like books and albums

"thankyou saix" i smiled as i turned to him

"its ok, i know he would have wanted you to have them" saix smiled "its nice to see them being used again, insted of gathering dust" saix chuckled, i did to

"im glad i didnt kill you saix" i smiled

"im glad to" he laughed, aslong as i have saix i should be able to stay sane in this new life i have chosen 


	7. Chapter 7

saix had gone soon after showing me around the house, i was currently looking around my dads room, looking at all the newpaper clippings, most were accidents and thing but some were just like little bit of storys, some of the words highlighted, but toher than that it wasnt exactly intresting, but i could see that my dad liked to investigate and try to solve unsolved crimes, some of the snippets even had the words solved in big red letters across them, they must be the ones my dad figured out, which is good, cos most of them were murders or vanishings, i sighed and sat on my bed, i looked at my dads ring that was now on my finger, it felt nice to wear it, like i was carrying him around with me, same with the chain, i layed down and put my hands under my head, i couldnt help but wonder what rikus doing, wether hes told namine and my family? if he has ill soon find out, but i wont allow namine to hurt saix, i just wont, especially after how nice saix is to me

"what to do?" i muttered to myself, i couldnt help but also wonder what saix will pick, wether he will leave with me or stay with marluixa, but thats not worrys me, which ever he chooses ill stand by him and not leave, will would kill riku and namine if i stayed with marluxia over them, i sighed

knock knock

"come in" i smiled, saix opened the door and looked worried, i sat up sharply "what is it?" i asked

"the arch is outside" saix explained, i nodded

"let me go" i smiled, saix looked at me, worry in his eyes, but nodded anyway, i stood of the bed and left my room and down the hall, when i reached to door, i could smell namine on the other side, i took a deep breath and opened the door, her hair was the long blonde and her eyes were there sharp blue colour, they saddened when they locked with mine

"oh sora i didnt want to believe it" namine sighed, i leaned against the doorframe

"sorry namine but its true" i sighed "im guessing riku told you huh?" i asked, his disgusted eyes flashed in my head again, i banished them away

"yes i didnt want to believe him, but i still cant" namine sighed, i closed my eyes and focused on my fallen side, i felt it surge through my vains, i opened my eyes and namine gasped

"now you have no choice" i sighed, my vision was sharper, i could see my eyes in hers, they were still striking blue but now held a bright red glow to them, i closed my eyes again and i felt myself return to normal, i opened my eyes again, my vision was normal "im sorry namine but if your here to kill saix i will no hesitate to stop you" i warned, she shook her head

"that was never my intention, i just needed to see for myself" she sighed, her eyes so sad and shocked

"well now you have, im sorry its come to this namine, but hes the last of my dads family and i protect my family" i sighed

"i understand that, i just wish you would of chose another path" namine sighed

"what other path would that be?" i asked curiously

"i dont know i just wish it didnt turn out like this" she sighed

"i do too namine, i really do but im sure everything will turn out ok" i smiled, namine sighed

"i hope your right sora, it would kill me and your family if i destroyed you, not to mention riku" namine sighed

"im suprised he still talks about me" i sighed

"of course he does" namine said shocked

"well when i told him, the fact his eyes had looked me over with disgust didnt help" i explained, a small growl in my voice, namine sighed

"hmmm riku told me you said that" namine sighed

"hmmm" was all i said

"next time we meet lets hope its all sorted" namine sighed

"yes lets" i smiled, she nodded before vanishing, i closed the door with a heavy sigh, i turned to see saix, leaned against the wall "there sorted" i sighed

"im making this much harder on you all" saix sighed

"no i am saix, this was my choice, you have no reason to feel guilt" i smiled, he nodded

"i still do, watching you argue with a close friend like that" he shook his head

"well we shall see what happens wont we, now im going to see marluxia about somthing, ill be back later" i smiled, saix nodded and i teleported to the small shack, i walked and gasped, marluxia had pinned kairi against a wall, kairi was crying, her mascara had run down her face, she was whimmpering, and marluxias fallen eyes were out, only his were different to everyone elses, his eyes were pure white with a black pupil, it sent a shiver down my spine, i quitely walked over and ripped marluxia of kairi, she feel to the ground and i stood infront of her, marluxias white eyes locked with mine

"what are you doing sora?" he demanded

"im protecting my friend" i replied, my arms spread wide, covering all of kairi, who was hugging my lag and shaking "what in the hell where you doing to her?" i demanded, marluixa growled

"shes been fucking going behind my back" marluxia growled, i looked down at kairi, she was still shaking

"and doin what?" i asked

"cheating on me, with other girls!" marluxia spat, i rolled my eyes

"thats only because you probably scare the life out the girl" i sighed

"she had no right" marluxia spat

"and you have no right to frighten her to the point of tears and pin her against a wall" i spat back, i swear if he hit her ill kill him "and you best not of hurt her" i warned

"no i havent" marluxia said calmly, his eyes truthful, i bent down and scooped kairi up bridal style, she clinged to me

"you still have no right" i growled before teleporting out of the and to the pier at the beach, i placed kairi on the edge "you ok kairi?" i asked

"i am now i was so scared sora" she whispered

"hes a scary guy kairi" i sighed, i ripped the arm of my sleeve and wiped the runny mascara of her face "i didnt think you like girls?" i smiled, changing the subject

"i didnt either, but i do" she smiled, it didnt reach her eyes but it was better than i fearful frown

"i should of got there earlier" i muttered

"no you got there just in time, i knew he was going to hit me" she sighed

"i knew he was, thats why i stopped him" i sighed, i threw my sleeve into the water and sat beside kairi "guess who visited me earlier" i muttered, kairi looked at me curiously

"who?" she asked

"namine" i sighed

"ahhh what did she say?" kairi asked

"she didnt believe i had become a fallen, but she does now, but she knows that if she even tries to harm saix ill come for her" i explained

"this one hell of a mess your in huh?" kairi sighed

"tell me about it, i stuck between my family and love and the last of my dads blood, i dont know what to do to be with both" i sighed

"i cant help you sora, but didnt you ask saix to leave with you?" kairi asked

"yeah hes still thinking but ill respect whatever he chooses, and ill stay with him" i smiled, kairi nodded and hugged me

"thankyou again sora" kairi smiled as she pulled out

"no worries kairi" i smiled

"so why were you coming to see marluxia?" kairi asked

"i was going to ask him if he could show me how to get my wings" i muttered

"i would of thought saix would know" kairi muttered

"i know but it hurts saix to teach me the fallen stuff, he feels like he forced me into this" i explained

"ahhh i see well im sure hes calmed down marluxia will do it" kairi smiled

"i hope so" i sighed, i heard the shack door open and marluxia walked out and over to us

"im sorry for scaring you kairi" marluxia said quietly, i practically died from shock

"its ok" kairi muttered, marluxia nodded

"so what did you need sora?" marluxia asked

"i was wondering if you could show me how to get my wings?" i asked, marluxia nodded

"indeed i can, would you like to try now?" marluxia nodded, i nodded and stood up, kairi smiled at me as i followed marluxia to the middle of the beach, he stood across from me "right first of all get your fallen self awake" marluxia ordered, i nodded and closed my eyes, i instantly felt lighter and power surged through my vains, i opened my eyes and everything was sharper "very good now i want you to close your eyes and focus on the power thats surges in your vains and turn it into your wings" marluxia explained, i nodded and closed my eyes again, i took a deep breath and focused on the power in my vains, willing it to become my wings, i felt all the power shoot to my back but continue as if i had wing, i heard clapping and opened my eyes "congrats you have your wings" marluxia smiled, i blinked a few times, i felt them on my back, but they were light, i flapped them and found myself leaving the floor, i laughed happily

"cool sora" kairi cheered, i looked over to the pier to see kairi smiling and clapping, i flew over to her and landed carfully, i walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "what are you doin?" she asked

"wanna fly?" i asked, kairi giggled and nodded, i took of flying again, i went higher this time, i could see all of destiny island now, we were that high, kairi was laughing happily, and i flew around the island

"theres the mall" kairi giggled, i rolled my eyes course she would be looking for that, i picked up the speed as it seemed i could get quite alot behind me, kairi laughed more as my speed picked up, i turned and headed back to the beach, at a high speed, everything should of been a blur, but it wasnt, it was still as clear as if i was totally still, it was completely amazing to be honest, marluxia was laughing when we landed infront of him, i released kairi and saw why, her usually straight hair looked like a tumble weed, i covered my mouth to contain my laughed "my hair" kairi moaned before running of, i closed my eyes and the power left my body completely again

"very good control for a first try" marluxia praised, i nodded to his praise

"thankyou, that really was quite a thrill" i smiled, marluxia nodded before teleporting, i sighed and turned to go back to saixs, only to stop as my eyes locked with a pair of stunned blue ones, her short black hair blew in the wind, her face was blank with shock, xion stumbled away from me as i looked at her, not moving, just looking at her

"oh no" she whispered, i dropped my gaze before teleporting back to saixs, i collapsed onto the sofa with a heavy sigh

"that you sora?" saix yelled

"yeah its me" i yelled back, saix walked out the kitchen

"so what did you ask?" saix asked

"i learnt how to fly" i smiled, saix chuckled

"your first flight is thrilling isnt it?" saix asked

"yeah i shared it with kairi" i smiled

"whys that?" saix asked, and i explained what had happened, saix just shook his head "marluxia never was one with jealousy" saix chuckled

"well it cheered her up" i smiled

"hmmm" saix nodded "can i smell vampire or is it just me?" saix asked, i sighed

"i saw xion earlier, shes namines girlfriend, i didnt stay to talk" i sighed

"oh dear" saix sighed

"how the desicion coming along?" i asked, saix shrugged

"still thinking really" saix sighed, i smiled and nodded

"ok cool, take your time" i smiled, saix chuckled and nodded

"i will do, i have to think it over" saix smiled

"i understand saix" i smiled, he nodded and returned to the kitchen, i sighed deeply to myself "im going to bed saix see ya in the morning" i yelled

"ok" saix yelled back, i walked back to my room and collapsed onto my bed, i closed my eyes and fell asleep 


	8. Chapter 8

i was being shaken, i slowly opened my eyes to see saix, tyring to hide his amsument, i slowly sat up and scratched my head

"what?" i asked groggily

"time to get up chatter box" saix smirked before walking out the room, when what he said sunk in

"what do you mean chatter box?" i asked as i followed him, saix was laughing now, we were in the livingroom, he was sat on one of the sofas, me on the other

"you talk in your sleep" saix laughed, my cheeks flamed

"what did i say?" i asked, saix laughed loudly, oh god what did i say?

"you really want to know?" saix chuckled, gulped but nodded "apparently it was the muppets" saix laughed, and i blushed more, and hid my face in one of the sofas pillows, i was embarrest but i was laughing

"what things" i laughed as my head left the pillow

"i dont actually know i was laughing to loud to hear" saix laughed, and so did i

"oh man now i feel daft" i chuckled, saix was red in the face he was laughing so hard, i was close to tears

"what are you both laughing about?" a voice asked, we both turned to see marluxia

"i talk in my sleep" i laughed

"about the muppets" saix added, and we both burst into laughter again, marluxia just looked at us like we were daft, which i think we were to be frank

"hmm ok then when youve gotten over this, saix i want you to teach sora how to fight, with and without weapons" marluxia ordered before teleporting, me and saix were still laughing our heads of, i couldnt stop, when did i begin to talk in my sleep, about the god damn muppets?

"oh dear i feel ill" saix sighed once we both stopped laughing, my chest hurt

"my chest hurts" i chuckled, saix smiled and took a deep breath

"come on lets go train" saix smiled, i nodded and we teleported to the beach, saix was a few feet away from me "right first of all lets see what you know" saix smiled, i nodded

"ill try not to hurt you" i smirked, saix chuckled, i smirked and lowered into a crouch, i slowly began to circle him, keep my eyes locked with his, my claws slowly slid out as i circled him, slowly closing the distance slowly, saixs body was slightly tense, his hands limp at his side, my body was slowly coiling, ready to pounce, a playful growl slipped my slips and saix chuckled, my muscles were fully coiled and so i pounced, pinning saix to the sand, my claws inchs from his face, i smiled and jumped of him "i dont think i need training" i chuckled, saix stood up and laughed

"indeed it seems your natural instints serve you best" saix smiled, my body relaxed as i realised we were done fighting

"always have" i smiled, saix nodded, i breathed in a deep breath, also picking up on all the smells the wind blew in my direction, the sea, the woods, namine, animals...NAMINE! i quickly walked over to saix, he raised an eyebrow in confusion

"whats up?" saix asked as i tried to pin point namines smell

"namines near" i whispered "i can smell her" i added, saixs eyes widened, marluxia appeared next to saix

"the archs here" he growled, his eyes were white again

"i know i can smell her" i sighed

"so what we gonna do?" saix asked

"ill sort her" i sighed, both fallen turned to me, looks of shock

"but?" saix muttered

"no buts saix, i wont lose you and marluxia aint gonna fight her so that leaves me" i explained with a sigh, saix could see i wouldnt back down, his eyes widened suddenly, i turned around to see namine, she was wearing white jeans with a black rock top, her long blande hair was in a high ponytail, her blue eyes were sharp again, i stood infront of saix

"namine" i greeted, her eyes saddened

"im sorry sora" she sighed, i nodded and closed my eyes, my power surged through my vains and i became lighter again, i opened them, the world was sharper again, namines eyes saddened more

"i wont let you hurt saix" i growled, my arms spread wide over only him, she could go for marluxia if she wanted

"i have to sora" she whispered, i snarled loudly, my claws slid out

"kill her" marluxia ordered, i felt somthing twing in my head "its an order" marluxia chuckled, my felt my body coil and i realised what was happening

"marluxia no" saix snarled

"you shut up" marluxia snarled, i couldnt turn, no matter how much i tried, i couldnt stop my body from coiling, or the power surgeing in my vains, i was completely under marluxias control, i slowly advanced on namine, she came towards me, i lowered myself into a crouch and began to circle her, i dont want to kill her, i really dont, shes my friend, i could see it her eyes, she didnt either

"im sorry namine" i whispered, she nodded and i pounced at her, my claws out and pinned her to the sand, she flipped me over and punched my stomach, i gasped and kicked her of me, i returned to my crouch, she jumped at me and i just missed it, rolling out the way and landing on my back, she landed ontop of me and punched me in the face, i hissed as my mouth filled with blood, she was so strong, she puched me again, in the chest, i felt my ribs vibrate, sending a painful shock through me, and probably broke a few ribs, i rolled her over and drew my claws, i raised them above my head, her eyes were so frightened, i couldnt do it, but i would, i was under his control

"dont give up sora" namine whispered, my eyes widened as something inside my mind snapped in 2, i gasped and smiled down on namine before jumping of her, i held my hand out for her

"let me help you up" i smiled, namine smiled and nodded, i helped her stand before spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor, and turning to marluxia, whos white eyes held no emotion, saix was smiling at me and teleported to my side "this is wrong in every sense, i will not fight for you!" i yelled at marluxia, his eyesbrows raised

"i knew it wouldnt be as easy to gain control over you as the others" marluxia sighed

"you 2 need to go now" i demanded

"what why?" namine asked

"just do it namine, and you too saix, marluxia is mine!" i growled, i felt them both teleport away from me

"thats not a wise move, all your backup is gone now" marluxia smiled

"i dont need backup to kill you" i growled, the power in my vains was growing quickly

"humf i think you do considering your already injured" marluxia laughed i growled and pounced at him, clawing him across the face, he yelped and punched me in the stomach, sending me flying, i landed painfully, i felt my tail snaped under me, i yelled im pain, but stood back up, my tail hurt unbelieveably, i growled and marluxia just laughed, i decided to do it the easy way, i changed into my demonic, and i swear i saw marluxia shiver, i pounced at him and punched him repeatedly in the stomach, and twice in the jaw before marluxia punched me in the jaw, i lost it and changed back into human again and crashed into a tree, back first, i yelped and slid to the floor, marluxia spat some blood on the sand and walked over to me, kicking me in the gut "just like your father always trying to help everyone" he spat before picking me up and kneeing me in the gut, i gasped before being throw down the beach

"at least my father wasnt a total arse" i gasped, blood trickling down my chin, marluxia growled and kicked me in the face, i felt my nose break because of it, i yelled from pain, i was losing, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it, i hissed

"at least im still alive" marluxia growled, i hissed and bit his nose, i drew his blood but didnt swallow any, i spat it back in his face before kicing him in the balls, he gasped and let my hair go, i fell to the floor, i shuffled away from him with all my energy, which wasnt much actually, marluxias white eyes were filled with murderous rage, he jumped me and pinned me to the sand without much difficulty, and just punch me anywhere, mostly in the face but anywhere elses aswel, i couldnt even yell, he punched me square on the nose and i screamed as all the pain caught up with me, his hand gripped my neck and picked me up, he held me of the ground and threw me, i crashed through a wood wall, so he threw me at the shack, my eyes rolled to the back of my head for a breif moment, when they returned forward, i saw marluxia standing over me with a pipe in his hand "goodbye sora" marluixa smiled, he held the pipe like a spear and stabbed it through my middle chest, i screamed from the pain, marluxia was just laughing, my hands grasped the pipe and pulled it out sharply, i screamed again

"not likey" i gasped, marluxia stopped laughin and looked at me

"no" marluxia gasped as i stood up

"like it or not you son of a bitch you still gonna die" i growled weakly before stabbing it through marluxia with all my remaining strength, straight where his heart should be, marluxia gasped and fell to the floor without word, i collapsed soon after him, i just layed next to him, in this small wooden shack, bleeding to death with broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken tail, and giant hole in my chest and probably a broken jaw, i closed my eyes, a quick nap would be ok, i know i wont wake but ill be ok, noone would miss me to badly, a peacful sigh escaped my lips

"SORA!" someone yelled, but i couldnt place it, the darkness pounced on me and stole me away, bye bye everyone 


	9. Chapter 9

i was falling, deeper and deeper into darkness, it wasnt fast, it was antagonizingly slow, my body felt light, i opened my eyes slowly, and found myself to be upside down in the world of darkness, my eyes felt heavy but i forced them to stay open so i could look around, i looked to my left and was shocked to see my wings, it was black feathers, the tips were jaggered and dyed red, i looked to my right and there was my other wing, i turned my head downwards, looking myself over, i was in a pair a black jeans with converse, my top was the same as the one riku wore, black with a zip down the middle, on my wrists i seemed to have some kind of shackles, i lifted my hands closer to my face and looked at them, they were metal thats for sure, metal, solid, thick shackles around my wrist, with bits of chains hanging of them that looked like i had pulled myself free of them, there were a couple of odd shapes croves in the metal (nobody and heartless symbols), i allowed my arm to float back to my side, i swallowed and realised i had somthing around my neck, i fourced my hands to it, it was another shackle, only this one was wrapped tightly around my neck, a chain hanging from the front

"what in the hell?" i asked, my hand running over the shackles, my arms floated to my sides again, my wings didnt do much, i dont understand why there even out, but they are, this is begining to scare me slightly, i felt my tail coil, i looked over to it, and even on my tail there was another of these wired shackles, i reached up and touched my ears, they didnt feel different, only that i seemed to have a ring in one of them, i looked up and saw i was nearing some floor, i couldnt see anything else as my eyes snapped shut as i was hit by a wave of intense heat...

...my eyes snapped open, the heat was horrible, i noticed now there was a roof over me, it looked like a jaggered cave roof, only it glowed earthy colours

"welcome" a voice said relieved, i sat up and turned to the voice and a huge smile spread across my face, the person beside me had brown spiky hair and striking blue eyes with a red hint, he had a crooked smile on his face, his wings were old but still looked beautiful, he too had shackles on his neck and wrists

"dad?" i asked

"yep" he said proudly, i smiled and pulled him into a needed hug, my hands landing on his wings, they were soft as seal fur, i pulled out the hug

"its so good to see you again dad" i smiled

"same to you sora" he smiled

"so where exactly am i?" i asked, looking around, i saw that there were sevral different sized rock pillars everywhere and alot of fire, this looks like hell? but it cant be...can it?

"well the most common name is hell" my dad sighed, i looked over to him and blinked, im in where now?

"what?" i asked in dis-belief

"were in hell sora" my dad frowned

"but why?" i asked

"we both have 2 dark creature in us, earning a one way ticket to hell im afraid" my dad explained with a sad expression

"oh" was all i said

"so im guessing somthing happened to cause you to die?" my dad wondered, i nodded and my eyes watered as i explained everything thats happened over the past few days, he growled when i told him about rikus little reaction, and growled when marluxia attacked me, by the end he was sighing "well not the correct thing to say but im proud of you sora" my dad smiled, i tilted my head to the side

"whys that?" i asked in confusion

"well you had the guts to accept your fallen self and still manage to be you, and you killed that bastard marluxia" my dad hissed

"why do you hate him so much?" i asked

"cos marluxia is the one who killed me" my dad growled, i gasped quietly

"but how you died in a car crash?" i asked

"i did but before the crash marluxia was in the car with me, hes always hated me for not accepting my fallen self, he had joined me to try to convince me to leave you and your mom, i refused so as i punished, he stole my soul out of me, thus killing my body, causing me to crash, the last second marluxia re-added my soul and escaped, so i would feel the pain" my dad explained, his normaly blue eyes had now turned completely red, my tail was rigid and my claws were in the dirt

"dirty rotten motherfucking bastard" i growled furiously

"yes thats one of the reason me and your mother never told you about your fallen side, we didnt want marluxia to get you" my dad sighed

"i understand that" i sighed "oh by the way saix is way to like you" i chuckled, my dad laughed freely

"saix is im afraid but hes a nice bloke, stuck with the same curse as me and you" my dad sighed "he came earlier" he sighed, my eyes widened

"WHAT!" i yelled

"saix is in hell somwhere" my dad sighed, but that means namine killed him, i felt my own eyes turn red "you ok sora? your eyes are red" my dad asked

"how dare she kill him when i told her not to!" i growled, my dad nodded in understanding

"she will of had no choice" my dad sighed, i growled and i felt my eyes return to there blue with red glow

"sorry he was my last tie to you, i didnt want to lose him" i explained with a heavy sigh, my dad smiled

"you have so much of your mother in you" my dad smiled, i chuckled

"but im sure i have more of you" i smiled, my dad laughed

"yes how did you deal with the demonic?" my dad wondered, i explained it all to him, his eyes becoming a bit more red whenever riku or luxord were mentioned

"and thats it, i now can switch it on and off like a light switch" i smiled, my dad nodded

"so tell me about this riku and axel?" my dad asked, i sighed

"well axels roxass boyfriend, he has long spikey red hair and triangle tattoos under his eyes, he slightly taller than me, erm hes a pyromaniac, and really annoys the crap outta me but hes terrified of my anger" i explained with an amused smiled

"hmmm he sounds fun, someone roxas would pick" my dad laughed

"he did always pick the odd ones" i laughed, my dad nodded

"and riku?" my dad asked, a very small growl in his voice, i sighed

"erm hes slightly taller than me, has shoulder length silver hair, hes neko like me, erm also has a demonic, the soul stealer, hes my calmer" i explained, again rikus disgusted eyes flashed into my head, i closed my eyes and shook my head to remove the images

"hmmm if he every comes down here im having word with him" my dad growled

"whatever" i sighed

"you really love him?" my dad asked suddenly

"yes even if he is an insensitve prick" i smiled, my dad nodded

"well when hes not a prick im happy for you" my dad chuckled, i smiled

"thanks dad" i smiled "whats with the shackles?" i asked

"ahh i was wondering when that would come up" my dad chuckled "well demonics are all mosters from hell, and well the shackles around our wrists and neck are what kept us under control, we werent exactly well behaved as such, some of the demonics broke free and escaped into human babys before they were born, like you and me for instance" my dad explained, my mouth had taken on the shape of an 'o'

"that explains alot" i sighed as i drew my knees up

"whats up?" my dad asked, concern in his voice

"i wanna go home" i sighed, my dad nodded

"were stuck im affraid but maybe were not" my dad said his voice staring of as sad but turning into hopful

"how?" i asked, my dad smiled his mischievous smirked, meaning he was enjoying his plan

"well satan takes extra pride in us, as in death dealers and feeds them himself, it takes about 10 minutes, so if we went down as our own demonics we would get an audience with him and could bargin" my dad explained proudly, i smiled, i could see it going ok

"lets give it a try" i smiled, my dad nodded and stood up, i followed him, i had forgotten i was taller now and i was the exact same size as him

"youve grown" my dad chuckled

"the joys of living on your own for a year and havin to do everything on your own" i laughed, my dad nodded and i changed into my demonic, i towered over him, but whats odd is, i felt so much more powerful now, even more so than when i was back home with the fallen awake inside me, its just so much more power

"lets go then" my dad chuckled before he changed, he stood next to me, his body was covered in faded brown spikey fur, on the edge of his tail was the skull sycthe only it looked like it had more use than mine, his claws were jaggered and used, same with his teeth, he dripped darkness the same as me, his yellow eyes locked with mine and he nodded and began to walk of, i followed him as we weaved through the caves networks, the heat slowly growing in intensivity, i saw the end of the cave and grinned evily as i was hit by a huge wave of heat, i felt my dad growl as a warning to be carful, i nodded as we exited the cave, and i stared at hell, there was a huge black castle floating in the middle of a lake of lava, but in the lava were creatures that looked like worms, one was slithering around the castle, its body was that of a snake but its head looked like a dragon, it was huge in size, its head had four huge horns, its jaw seemed to have more rows of teeth than i had fingers and toes, and its eyes were pure white, contrasting with its black skin, i turned my eyes from the huge creature and looked around, at each side of the castle were huge chucks of red earth, all joind by thin stone walkways, hanging of the walkways were people begin hung by the neck, only they werent dead, i gasped when i saw why they were hanging, a bird like monster swooped down from god knows where and ate a human of the rope, i looked closer at the bird, it was basically a giant crow with white eyes, again contrasting with its black feathers, i looked to the platform infront of us and saw hunderds of people and creature, the creatures were torturing the humans "come on" my dad growled, it didnt shock me when he spoke, we were the same creature after all

"ok this is strangely cool" i chuckled, my dad rolled his eyes

"please dont tell me you like it here?" he asked, humour in his voice, he already knew the answer

"i cant help it, i have a sadistic side" i laughed, my dad just chuckled, we walked onto the platform and i kept my eyes to myself, i heard all the humans screaming in pain, some were even laughing, which is just plain creepy

"no no please no!" someone begged, it was a voice that caused a growl to rip through my throat, i turned to the voice to see luxord cowering beside a rock, his usually clean cut goatee was long, same with his blonde hair, his ear was ripped from where he had his earings ripped out im guessing, his suit was covered in red speacks and clump, i walked over to him and grabbed his collar, i also notcied, now i was up close, that the eyes i had ripped out was still out "please no" he whispered, his one good eye wide and frightened, i narrowed my eyes and turned them blue, he gasped and began to struggle as my eyes returned to yellow with a red glow "no sora no you cant be here no" he begged, i growled at him and bared my teeth before sticking my claw inside his empty eyes socket, sharply, luxord screamed in agony as my claw scratched the inside of his head, i janked my claw out before walking away from him, but not before wiping his blood on his suit

"that was harsh" my dad laughed

"he pisses me off" i growled, we were walking down one of the walkways that lead to the castle, i had seen other death dealers down here earlier but now there were only 3, including me and my dad

"keep quite" my dad warned before joining the line, i nodded and qued behind him

"NEXT!" a loud, husky voice boomed from behind the large steal door, the 2 gaurds opened the door and the demonic infront of us walked in before the gaurds shut the door again, i looked at the gaurd, they looked like muscular men, only they had curly horns conimg out the top of there heads, and black eyes, one had short red hair that looked like fire on the top of his head, the other looked scarily like roxas, i mean they could be identical twins "send both of the next ones in" the voice boomed again, both the gaurds nodded and opened the door, we walked through slowly, i looked at the interiour, black walls with red decorations, sofas and chair galore, tables and pictures everywhere and from the middle of the room you could see a man, he looked quite tall, his hair was silver like rikus only it was much longer and slightly darker, i also noticed that slung on his back was a extremely large sword "you may aswel drop the act alex and sora" the man chuckled, his voice filled the room, me and my dad returned to our human selfs

"how did you know it was us?" my dad asked, the man laughed, i knew who he was, he was satan himself, he turned to us and i hate to admitt it but hes quite nice, he had electric blue eyes, that seemed sharp and to know everything, they held a red glow similar to the fallens, only his was more dominent and seemed to burn you if you looked to long, he wore a casual smile, showing a set of perfect teeth, which seemed to have small fangs for canines, his skin was pale but fair and flawless, he wore a long black robe with silver shoulder pads, he had to black leather straps over his bare chest, which seemed to be well muscled, he wore baggy black jeans and black boots with silver buckles, all in all he looked quite good

"i know how many death dealers i have alex" satan laughed

"should of guessed" my dad grumbled, satan laughed

"well since your here what did you want?" satan asked as he sat in a black throne that seemed to be made out of varies bones, his sword was placed on the floor beside him, he saw me looking "do you like my sword sora?" he asked

"its pretty" i said monotone, satan laughed

"forged from the steel of a lava snake, impossible to break" satan laughed, so that huge thing earlier was a lava snake

"thanks for telling me satan but i didnt ask" i grumbled, he just laughed

"oh dont call me satan, as i know your name you may aswel know mine, im sephiroth" sephiroth smiled warmly, for a devil he didnt seem threatening, me and my dad nodded "now down to buisness what did you need?" sephiroth asked

"we want out" i said simply, sephiroth looked over to me, his sharp blue eyes burning into me, then a crooked smile spread across his face

"i see you, alex and saix i guess?" sephiroth chuckled, me and my dad nodded "very well but on one condition" sephiroth smiled, i gulped against my shackle

"which is?" my dad asked, sephiroths eyes darkened and held some kind of black tint to the now

"once you die again, you will all work for me, you 2 incharge of the demonic creatures and saix incharge of the human tortures" sephiroth smiled

"why us?" i asked as i folded my arms over my chest, sephiroths eyes returned back to blue with a red glow

"because i have no fallen under my control, let alone and fallen, demonic hybird" sephiroth laughed

"deal" i smiled, more like bared my teeth but oh well, sephiroths eyes became happy and with a click of his fingers saix stood beside me, looking half dazed

"where am i?" he asked

"never mind that you 3 have a contract to sign" sephiroth laughed before clicking his fingers again and a piece of paper appeared infront of us "all i will need is a drop of your blood to seal the deal" he smirked

"ok" i said calmly before i bit my finger with my fangs, i flicked some blood onto the contract, i felt my something shackle around my heart, and i knew it was another shackle, only one that held me to sephiroth, saix and my dad did the same and the contract rolled itself up and tied itself with a blood red ribbon

"very well enjoy your human life as once you all die, you belong to me" sephiroth smiled evily and with that i was absorbed by darkness and flung into a oddly calm sleep 


	10. Chapter 10

my eyes snapped open and were met by the clear blue sky of my homeland, destiny island, i sat up sharply, taking in my surroundings, the sea was slow and gently against the beach, the breeze was soft against my skin, the colours were bold though, bolder than ive ever seen them, even with my fallen side out, i looked to my left to see saix, still asleep, he was wearing black jeans and a long black hooded coat, with a little silver chain hanging from the neck, i turned to my right to see my dad in the exact same outfit, only he still had his neck and wrist shackles on, i looked myself over, and i too was in the long black coat, with my shackles on

"why am i in this?" i wondered to myself, i shrugged and decided to wake them 2 up, i shook saix first he gave a small groan so i decided to shake my dad, his eyes opened slowly, the moment his eyes opened his face seemed to change and become more fierce, his blue eyes, were still that but now the red glow was so much more noticable, like sephiroths really, it was a odd contrast in colours, he yawned and i noticed that in his mouth were small fangs, i turned to saix, his eyes were the same, but he didnt have fangs, i ran my tounge over my teeth and my usually small fangs felt longer slightly, so my eyes would be the same

"are we home?" i heard my dad say, i turned to him and he was sat up like me

"yeah we are" i smiled, my dad nodded

"hmm what a wierd outfit?" saix muttered

"yeah and have you seen our eyes?" i asked, saix shook his head, i looked him straight in the eyes, and he nodded

"more red than usual" saix concluded

"hmmm i wonder what exactly happened then?" my dad wondered

"i could answer that for you" i smooth, dark voice chuckled, us 3 stood up and turned to see sephiroth stood a few feet from us, his long silver hair blew in the wind slightly, his blue eyes held the same red glow as ours now, he wore a that long black jacket with the silver arm pads on, the belts over his muscled chest and black jeans with black boots, his silver sword was attached to his waist, he still looked quiet hot

"hello sephiroth" i greeted calmly, sephiroth smiled, showing some fangs

"its nice to see you all awake, ive been stood here for about 5 minutes" sephiroth chuckled

"sorry for keeping you waiting then" saix said calmly

"no problem, im here to answer your questions and explain a few things" sephiroth smiled

"were listening" my dad said calmly, sephiroth nodded

"well i noticed you all noticed the change in you eye colour correct?" sephiroth asked, we all nodded "well as you know fallen are from hell, and because you three have been there, the fallen inside you have powered up to there maximum, so the red in your eyes is now more dominent like mine and they will stay like that til the day you die" sephiroth explained with a smiled, my dad and saix were nodding

"ok i understand that" i smiled, sephiroth smiled back

"very good, now ill also tell you that i will not kill you early, youll die of your own accord" sephiroth smiled, we all nodded

"thats good" saix smiled

"hmm" my dad muttered

"is somthing bothering you alex?" sephiroth asked curiously

"just thinking is all" my dad muttered, sephiroth nodded

"also you should probably know that the arch namine can destroy you, but as youve been to hell your all a great deal stronger, alex and sora espically" sephiroth smiled

"why us more?" i asked

"because you both also have demonics, and the top ones at that, they too powered up down in hell, so your power has increased further, alexs magic is now at 30, whereas you sora are now at 36, saix is at 31" sephiroth explained, wow i have really strong magic now

"hmm i understand" my dad smiled, sephiroth nodded

"any other question?" sephiroth asked

"can we tell anyone were alive?" i asked, sephiroths smiled turned soft

"yes you can, as we speak your body so has vanished and your family is going nuts over it" sephiroth explained softly, i nodded

"ok thankyou" i smiled, sephiroth nodded

"so ill be off, oh and if you need me all you should do i use this" sephiroth smiled before infront of me, saix and my dad, appeared a necklace, it looked to be silver, the same silver of sephiroths sword, hanging from it were both those wierd symbols (heartless & nobody), we all held out our hands and the chains fell into them, they were light like my shackles "the chain is made of the same material as your shackles and my sword, so they wont break" sephiroth smiled before vanishing into a ball of darkness, i undid the clasp of my chain and placed it around my neck, saix and my dad were doin the same

"that was intresting" saix chuckled

"tell me about it" my dad laughed, i smiled

"oh and one more thing sora" a voice said from somewhere, i knew it was sephiroth, but he didnt appear

"and that is?" i asked

"tell clous i said hi" sephiroth said happily, when he said clouds name though i could swear i could hear his voice thicken with lust, my jaw dropped

"what!" i asked, but i got no answer, i scratched the back of my head "how does sephiroth know cloud?" i wondered

"want to go ask?" saix asked, i felt my stomach tighten

"i dont know if i can face them" i whispered as my head lowered

"course you can sora" my dad said calmly

"i dont know dad" i muttered, my stomach tightened more, i turned my fallen of and sat down in the sand, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them

"whats bothering you?" saix asked softly, he and my dad crouched beside me

"i dont know what they will think of me, i mean if riku was disgusted at me, what will my actual family think?" i asked, my eyes staying locked with the waves infront of me, i heard them both sigh

"im sure they would forget that if you stood infront of them" saix suggested, its true, im sure they would, but once that blows over, then the questions begin

"i suppose" i muttered, i flattened my legs infront of me, and placed my arms straight behind me and put my weight on them, i felt like flying

"so what we gonna do?" my dad asked, i smiled and stood up

"i dont know about you 2 but im havein a fly" i smiled, i turned my fallen on without even trying and my wings appeared behind me, i flapped them and took of, i flew straight over saix and my dad, who had there wings out, i stayed above them and waited for them

"race ya sora" saix challenged, as he flew infront of me

"where to?" i asked confidently, crosseing my arms, my wings keeping me in the air

"how about to the small island over there?" saix pointed, i followed his hand and saw that in the distance was a small island, covered in trees and rockery

"ok to the island and back" i smirked, saix was beside me

"3 2 1 go!" my dad yelled, the moment the word 'go' was said, i set of, flapping my wings at maximum speed and strength, saix was right behind me and the island was in view, i pushed more power into my wings, and sure enough i gained more speed, i reached the island before saix, i touched one of the trees and grabbed the star shaped fruit of the tree, i placed my feet on the tree, and pushed with all my force, giving me a speed and power boost, i blew past saix, who was laughing, i flew back to my dad, and stopped at his side

"I WIN UH HUH UH HUH UH HUH!" i chanted, til saix was beside me

"so you did, but once your wings are as old as mine then we shall see" saix chuckled

"im not going to get ancient just yet saix" i chuckled, saix eyebrows shot up

"you can tell your alexs" saix laughed, me and my dad did too, we flew to the beach again, i still had my paopu fruit in my hands, i bit into it, it was extremely sweet but not enough to make me feel sick, i finsihed my snack in a matter of minutes

"so what now?" i asked, saix and my dad shrugged, i did want to see my family, but i was scared, i felt somthing change within me and suddenly i had the confidence to do it, i stood up "lets go" i said calmly, saix and my dad chuckled and nodded, before standing beside me, i pulled a hair tie out my pocket and tied my hair up tightly

"why the change of heart?" saix asked, i shrugged

"suddenly feel confident to do it" i smiled, my dad and saix laughed "what?" i asked

"it seems you now have everything the fallen had to give" my dad smiled

"what do you mean?" i asked

"the fallen gives you fierce indpendance and total confidence, and as you already know it maxes your other senses" saix explained, i smiled

"cool" i chuckled

"so how we gonna do this?" saix asked

"well we need everyone as i dont wanna tell the stroy too many times, so i say we go to the house, hoods up saying we know somthing about me, get them to meet in the woods by the large tree then reveal" i suggested, saix and my dad shared a quick look before nodding

"lets get this done then" saix smiled before pulling his hood up, it shadowed his whole face, showing nothing, my dad did the same, and then i pulled my hood up over my head, and my face was plunged into darkness, but i still could see

"lets go" i smiled, and we teleported outside my house, i gulped and banged on the door 3 times, i stepped back and let my dad talk, i heard the door unlocked before being opened, i locked my mouth shut to black my gasp, riku had answered the door, his silver hair was tied in a messy ponytail, he had small bags under his eyes and looked like a mess

"who are you?" riku asked as he leaned against the door frame

"in time" saix said calmly

"ok so what exactly do you want?" riku asked, sounding annoyed

"with have some infomation sora you may like to know" my dad said calmly, the moment my name was said, i noticed how rikus body locked, his ears flattened to his head and his eyes saddened

"what is this infomation?" riku asked quietly

"meet us by soras tree in the woods, all the family and we explaine to you all" i said calmly, making my voice a little deeper to make sure he didnt know it was me, rikus eyes saddened further

"ok fine" riku sighed before shutting the door, we all teleported to the tree, i collapsed against it

"was that riku?" my dad asked

"yes" i said calmly, my dad nodded, we still kept our hoods up

"he seems a mess" saix muttered

"i bet most of them are" i sighed as i stood again, leaning against the tree, i heard movement coming our way "here they come" i sighed, i stood in the middle, saix to my left, my dad to my right, the first through the woods was kairi, she looked a mess, her hair wasnt brushed and she had no makeup on, the next was riku, then axel and roxas, axels hair had lost its spiky-ness, roxas looked terrible, he had huge bags under his eyes and looked pale as a ghost, cloud and leon were next, they looked no better than roxas, and finally was my mom, her ears were limp agaisnt her head, he tail was wrapped around her stomach, she looked the worse, it made me want to cry to see all my loved ones like this, i took a deep shaky breath

"thankyou for your time, we understand its not easy" saix said calmly, everyone nodded

"so what is this infomation?" i heard leon ask, he was holding cloud round the waist, almost like if he didnt cloud would fall, it was the same with axel and roxas

"well im sure youll be happy to here it" saix said happily

"we hope so, as this best not be some sick joke" axel growled, his eyes furious

"i assure you this is no joke, its not even close to that" my dad explained, axels eyes remained furious, everyone else was sad and curious

"we then tell us please" my mother said calmly, her voice shaky, i felt more and more ill the more i stood here, i gulped, i felt like i was going to be sick

"well first of all i assume everyone knows what happened over the last few day?" saix asked

"yes riku and namine informed us" riku muttered

"and do you mind about what sora did?" saix asked

"of course not" cloud hissed, everyone held the same looked of fury in there eyes, even riku who i thought hated it, i saw saix nod

"well im sure that will pease sora to hear that" saix said happily, my confidence had returned knowing they didnt mind, i nodded, and so did my dad

"what do you mean will?" roxas asked

"well so is here with us now" saix said happily, everyone eyes widened

"dont joke around" kairi spat, i stepped forward

"he not" i said calmly, i liefted my hand to my hood and pulled it over my head "im am here" i smiled "and for that matter so are 2 others" i smiled, i turned to saix, who walked to my side, taking his own hood down, revealinghimself to everyone, i turned to my dad and he walked to my side, taking his own hood down "see no joke" i smiled, everyone was just in a state of shock, then the next thing i know is kairi, my mom and cloud have fainted, my dad had rushed over to my mom, saix behind him, leaving me to answer the question on my own

"how?" roxas asked, i turned to roxas and smiled softly

"lets just say i bargined our way out of hell" i smiled, axel was still blank faced, leon was trying to wake cloud up, and riku looked like he was about to pounce me

"wait hell?" leon asked

"yeah hell as in lava, torture, the devil, all that" i smiled, leon blinked a few times before turning his attention back to cloud, axel and roxas looked at eachother, and riku was gently shaking his head

"so what exactly was the bargin?" axel asked

"well basically when me, saix and my dad die we have to work for him" i explained calmly, leons head whipped around to me, roxas, axel and rikus eyes widened

"you have to work for the devil?" leon asked, shock and horror in his voice

"yep, me and my dad are incharge of the demonics and saix is incharge of the human hybrid torturers" i explained, leon blinked and became pale faced, and tunred back to cloud, axel and roxas were just black faced and riku was horrified, my eyes caught kairi sit up, her eyes wide, she stood up and ran at me, crushing me into a hug, i hugged her back

"we thought we lost you sora" she whispered

"you were the one who yelled my name werent you?" i asked, kairi pulled out the hug

"i was, i saw the whole fight, but i was too scared to do anything" kairi whispered, bowing her head in shame, i tilted it back up

"kairi no worries, in all fairness what could you do?" i asked, she smiled slightly

"i guess" she sighed, i patted her shoulder

"dont worry bout it kairi, its in the past now, so its all sorted" i smiled happily, she nodded and went to my dad and saix, who were still trying to wake my mom up, leon was working on cloud, who refused to wake, i slowly walked over to axel and roxas, once i was close enough roxas lept at me and hugged me tightly

"why didnt you tell us?" roxas asked, his voice breaking, i sighed and hugged him tighter

"i didnt want you to get hurt" i sighed, i pulled out the hug and roxas nearly fell to the floor, but i caught him "what the hell roxas?" i asked

"he hasnt been eating since you died" axel explained, helping roxas stand back up

"and how long ago was that?" i asked, dreading the answer

"about a week" axel sighed, i turned to roxas

"im getting some food in you" i growled, roxas chuckled, and nodded, i turned back to axel

"thanks for caring for him" i smiled, axel nodded

"no worries but next time you decided to die give me a warning" axel growled, i chuckled and hugged him, i felt him tighten for a moment before relaxing and hugging me back

"ill try" i smiled and i pulled out "now get some food in him please" i asked, axel nodded and with that him and roxas teleported home, i sighed and looked at leon and cloud, i bent down

"hows he been?" i asked

"no better than roxas" leon sighed "im glad your home" leon smiled

"i am too" i smiled, i placed my finger on his temples and woke him up, clouds eyes snapped open and locked with mine, i yelped when he crushed me to his chest

"you god damn baka" cloud sighed, hugging me tighter, it did hurt but i think it fair that cloud can hug me as hard as he wants

"i could say the same to you not eating" i growled, clouds grip relaxed and i sat up beside him, he sat up too

"i know but i just didnt feel like it" cloud sighed, i nodded

"cloud do you know someone called sephiroth?" i asked, cloud and leons eyes widened, oh dear this sint going to be good 


	11. Chapter 11

leon helped cloud sit up, both cloud and leons eyes were wide and worried, i was sat crossed legged infront of them

"well? do you know sephiroth?" i asked calmly, leon and cloud shared a quick look before turning to me

"we do" leon sighed, i nodded

"how exactly?" i asked, i wanted to know how they knew the devil to be honest, cloud sighed heavily

"could we maybe do this another time, im actually hungry" cloud asked quietly, i sighed

"ill hold you both to that but as cloud needs food ill let you off this time" i warned with a smiled, leon and cloud nodded, small smiles on there faces, they teleported away, i sighed and stood up again, i hadnt noticed that kairi had vanished, so it was saix and my dad looking after my fainted mom, i crouched beside them "how is she?" i asked

"shes fine" saix chuckled, i looked over to my dad, worry was plastered all over his face "he seems to think shes dead" saix chuckled, my dads blue eyes tinted red as he glared at saix "im scared" saix mocked, my dads eyes turned blue again

"im sure shes fine dad, i can hear her heart" i smiled, i switched my fallen side on, it made me feel more comfortable again, but the damn neck shackle was begining to hurt, i sighed and gently removed the neck shackle, i placed it on the floor before setting it alight, it made a lovely heat, but the flame didnt glow the usualy red, instead it glowed black and purple, me, saix and my dad were amazed by it, once the flames died out, the shackle vanished in a black puff of smoke, i sighed happily

"that thing was begining to hurt" i chuckled, saix and my dad laughed

"what about the other 3?" saix asked, the tail one i had forgot about, the wrist ones however i just like the feel (ooo kinky)

"meh i dont mind" i smiled, saix just chuckled, my dad rolled his eyes and picked my mom up bridal style, me and saix stood too

"ill take her inside before she catches a cold" my dad smiled

"ill come too, i wanna see my other nephews" saix said giddily, and with that saix, dad and mom teleported to my house, leaving me alone with riku, i took a deep breath and turned to him carfully, the moment my eyes locked with his, they saddened, he dropped his gaze from, i sighed and slowly walked over to him, i stopped a few iches from him, his eyes locked with mine again, and now with a closer look i could see what he was feeling, guilt, saddness, pain, amazment, joy, anger, his skin was paler than ive ever seen, he could give ghosts a run for there money, he was skinner thats for sure, but not anorexic, thank god for that

"sora" riku whispered

"i know" i sighed, and with that riku hugged me tightly to his chest and burried his head in my hair, i clung to him and burried my head in his chest, even though he had hurt me that day, i love him more than ever, odd isnt it, amazing how death make you see things, and i never want to be without riku every again, i felt my hair grow damp slolwy, i knew riku was crying, something of a rarity really, i gently turned my head up, and he was crying, it didnt suit him, i kissed a few tears away before he spoke

"im so sorry sora" he whispered, placing his forhead against mine, his tears fell onto my face, i clung to him tighter, almost like he would dissapear if i didnt, i felt one of his tears splash onto my face

"i know and even though it hurt me to see think of me like that, i love you more because of it" i smiled slightly, riku smiled slightly too, he sighed, his hold on me tightening slowly, he probably was thinking the same as me, that i would dissapear, i dont plan to do that for a very long time, well actually ever considering those with demonics are immortal, dont think seph thought the deal through but oh well

"i still shouldnt of acted like that" he whispered, guilt in every word

"you couldnt help it" i sighed, i pulled him closer to me, so our bodies were touching, my body set on fire and without warning the haze invaded my body, i had never wanted anything so badly than riku right now, i buried my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his smell

"not an excuse" riku muttered, he wasnt going to believe me at this rate, i pulled back, allowing him to see my eyes, which were probably fogged over with lust, im amazed at how well i was keeping control over myself, i placed my hands on his damp cheeks, and pulled his lips to mine, i poured all my emotions into this kiss, if he didnt get it this time, ill hammer it into his brain, his hands locked on my waist as he responded, i pulled away for some much need air

"there! i really dont care rikU, i forgive you so get over it" i said breathlessly, cutting myself of before anything else came out, riku blinked as my eyes locked with his, his green eyes had also clouded over as badly as i felt

"ive been a prick huh?" riku smiled, it reached his eyes and i felt better already seeing him smile, it suited him much better than a frown anyway

"much but you would be the guy i fell inlove with if you werent" i purred, i was losing control slowly, riku chuckled

"i guess i have a bargin for you" riku smiled, his hand shoved in his pockets, i crossed my arms, he best get it over with quickly, im way to hot and hazy to survive at the moment

"which is?" i asked, curiously and impatiently, riku chuckled

"well..."riku started before pulling his hands out his pockets, somthing was enclosed in one, my eyes widened slightly, he was goin to do what i think was he? "ive been a major prick to you sora so" he stopped and sank to one knee, a shocked gasp escaped my throat "give me a lifetime to make it up to you, sora will you marry me?" riku asked, before flipping a small black box open, inside was a ring, i couldnt see it clearly for 2 reasons, reason 1 was because it was to far away and reason 2 was because my vision was blurred from the tears in my eyes, i pounced him, my lips locking with his as i pinned him to the earth, i pulled away and sat on his stomach "that a yes?" riku chuckled, i nodded happily and hopped of riku and sat beside him, he sat up and took the ring out the box and placed it on my wedding finger, i took a closer look at it, the ring itself was made of gold, and there were 2 gems in the ring, a sapphire and a emerald, i smiled at it, riku eyes and mine wrapped in gold, i bit my lips slightly as i looked up at my fianc and i pounced him again, i couldnt care less anymore if we got caught, i wanted him, and the look in his eyes told me he wanted me also

"its beautiful" i whispered as i placed my forhead against riku, his cloudy eyes brightened and he smiled

"im glad cost shit loads" riku chuckled quickly, he hand came up and gently stroked my cheek "but your worth it, i wont lose you again" riku added happily, i lost it then, i attacked his lips with my own, my eyes snapping shut, i had both rikus hand pinned above him, my free and was on the grond above his tail, i gently began to stroke it, making my intentions clear to riku, he smirked and the kiss turned lustful, i smiled and released his hands, he pulled away "think heres wise?" riku asked

"at this moment in time i couldnt give a fuck to be honest" i whispered before kissing down his neck, i heard riku gasp when i bit down on his collar bone, i marked him before hovering over him, his hands were on my hips, i felt the air change and the sceanery, i knew by the smell that we were at rikus house, his mom still being away im guessing, which is good, cos even if she is here, riku is mine tonight, i kissed him again, i felt his hand travel to my ponytail and take out the hair tie, riku threw it away somewhere, i couldnt care less actually i have more at home, my tounge slid inbetween his lips, causing riku to gasp slightly, allowing me more room to explore, his tounge soon battle with mine, i slowly undid his top, whislt riku was unzipping my long coat, i pulled away from riku and pulled the coat off, i didnt even realise i was topless under it, how odd, riku leaned up and did the same, our eyes never leaving the others lust filled ones, i undid my shakcles on my wrists and tail and threw them to the floor with a loud THUD, i felt riku jump from it and i chuckled slightly

"sorry" i whispered, riku smiled and flipped me so he was ontop, i purred and kissed him again, my hands ran over his smooth stomach, he still had it must admitt, considering he looked like something out of a halloween film, colour wise anyway, i riku came knocking for me, i dont think id scream thats for sure, unless its pleasure, my hand continued southwards and began working on his jeans, they were sorted in a matter of seconds, riku was working on mine, which were also done in a matter of seconds, both sets of trousers and underwear were on the floor soon after, i pulled away for some much needed air, riku smiled at me, and i isghed happily before kissing him again, my legs wrapping around his waist, his hands run down my thighs to my hips, causing a shiver to run down my spine and a purr to echo from my throat, my hands curled around his neck before he thrust into me, i hissed deep in my throat, riku kissed me soothingly, after a few more thrusts i was ok, the pain had vanished and pleasure was being sent through me with every thrust, aswel as my vocals functioning lovely, i didnt need to ask him to get harder, he knew when, im guessing my face is easy to read or somthing? the heat was slowly leaving my body, same as the haze, with one strong final thrust i felt riku come inside me, i yelled out and before sighing happily and going limp against the bed, riku layed beside me, i sighed happily again, he kissed my forhead, his hand running up and down my spine "thankyou" i sighed happily, riku looked at me confused

"what for?" he asked

"for ask me to marry you" i smiled happily, riku smiled, a happy sigh coming from him and tickling my face

"thats ok" riku smiled

"well what we just did was my thanks" i smiled, a small blush appearing on my face, riku chuckled

"ill have to ask you more often then" riku chuckled, i did too, i sighed and cuddled closer to him, my eyes were heavy, but i wouldnt let them fall, riku looked the same, riku ran his finger along my cheek "sleepy?" he asked, i smiled slightly

"slightly" i yawned, riku chuckled

"get dressed and ill take you home" riku smiled, i yawned again

"ok" i smiled sleepily before climbing out of bed and getting dressed, riku doing the same, once i was dressed riku picked me up bridal style

"close your eyes and sleep my angel" riku whispered, i nodded and closed my eyes and nodded of to a happy, peacful sleep 


	12. Chapter 12

i opened my eyes slowly, i knew i was in my room, i could tell by the smell, i yawned slightly and stretched, realising someone was beside me, i smiled and turned to face riku, he smiled happily at me

"hey" he whispered

"hey" i smiled, snuggling closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me happily, i responed before he could pull away

"you sleep ok?" he asked

"like a baby" i purred, riku chuckled "how long i been out?" i asked

"not long, myabe an hour, they still think were in the woods" riku chuckled, i nodded

"then myabe we should enter the house through the door" i chuckled as i sat up, pulling riku with me, we both climbed of my bed and teleported outside

"let go" riku chuckled, his hand linking with mine, we walked back into my house, it was loud in the livingroom, i looked round the corner and saw everyone in there

"hey" i chuckled, everyone turned and smiled, my mom flew out her chair and pulled me into a death hug, riku chuckled and left me to the mercy of my mother

"i thought i lost you" she sighed

"come on mom im stronger than that and you know it" i chuckled, my mom did too and she released me, i ran my hand through my hair and my mom gasped, i tilted my head in confusion, my mom entered the livingroom again, grabbed riku and me and pulled us to the kitchen, we were both looking at her confused, as she was stood infront of us bouncing on the spot "mom seriously your creeping me out now" i said seriously

"when did you get that beautiful ring?" my mom squealed, i couldnt help the smile that spread across my lips, niether could riku it seems

"riku my have asked me to marry him, and i may have said yes" i chuckled happily, my mom squealed loudly before hugging me closely and smothering me in kisses "ewwww mom get riku to if your gonna do that" i shrieked, my mom let me go and turned to riku, who looked afraid

"oh i plan to" my mom giggled

"youll have to catch me first" riku said quickly before running of, followed sharply by my mom who was making kissing noises, i just watched in amusment as riku ran for his life from my insane mother, axel appeared beside me, looking at the scene before him and chuckled slightly

"whats happening here then?" axel chuckled

"well currently my mother is chasing riku around the house, trying to smother him in kisses cos he proposed to me and i accepted" i explained, as the last word fell out my mouth i just realised i had told the biggest mouth in the house, i slowly turned to him, his jaw was hanging but soon shut and turned into a dark grin

"EVERYONE SORA AND RIKU ARE ENGAGED!" axel yelled on the top of his lungs, the commotion in the lounge stopped and everything turned deathly quiet, i quickly grabbed riku and teleported us out of there, and to my island were i spent a year hiding

"where are we?" riku asked

"this is where i hid for that year" i explained calmly, riku nodded, the island was huge beyond belief, it had a white beach that went all the way around the island, and i huge forest in the middle, with caves and waterfalls, it was a beautiful island, i linked my hand with rikus "you ok babe?" i asked soflt, riku nodded

"this place is beautiful, i can see why you chose it" riku said calmly, looking at the island, i smiled and gently lead him to the cave where i lived, the inside was basically a cave, but there was a hole in the ground which was full of wood and dry grass, but not much more really "this is were you lived?" riku asked in shock

"yep" i smiled as i sat on the ground, i motioned for him to sit beside me, and he did, i pointed outside my cave, riku looked and gasped i smiled and turned to the view of the beach meeting the clear green/blue water, and the sun setting in the distance, it was a beautiful sight, and now the finishing touchs should be here shortly, i smiled as the dolphins danced along the waters edge, jumping out the water anf flipping in sync with eachother, i looked at riku, he was staring in awe at the sight infront of him, i smiled at him "ill be right back, gotta go get us some food" i smiled

"ok but hurry back" riku smiled before kissing me deeply, i responded happily, i pulled away when i needed air, i smiled before walking out the cave, i turned my fallen side on and i felt my wings on my back, and i heard rikus gasp, i took of into the air, i was going to the monster market, its were i got all my food and information from, i had a few good friends there, i flew over the sea and to the city, i looked down on the city, it was a beautiful sight, the building were shining in the last of the suns glow and the people were begining to retire home or just get up, i circled the town a little more, the monster market opened after sunset, and as it was still light i couldnt or i would give it away to the no-magics, which wouldnt be good as theres alot of creatures in there, and some arent friendly

"please no" i heard someone beg, i dont why it caught my attention, it sounded like a small child, i found the source of the beg and gasped, in a dark ally was a little child surrounded by 3 big brutes, i swooped down as i saw silvery items in there hands, i used a strong gust to blow them away from the child, i landed infront of the child with my arms stretched wide, i hid my wings, the 3 brutes glared at me, they were all huge and well muscled, 2 were bald and the other had long brown hair, they all had orange eyes

"whats a human doin here?" one said, so im guessing there monsters

"probably heard her cry and came to help" the brown haired one spat, so the child was a girl, i heard her whimmper behind me

"shift human or regret it" one said, i smiled at them, i was still my fallen self

"no a chance in hell boys" i growled, my claws slid out as my tail swayed as a warning

"looks like we have a tough'en hey boss lets scare him" one said, the brown haired one chuckled

"ok then" he chuckled and with that they all changed, one of the bald one was a cream werewolf, the other appeared to be a ghoul, his skin was ripped and bloody, aswell as moldy and the boss appeared to be a soul sealer, same as riku, i just smiled

"why aint he scared boss?" the ghoul asked

"cos im so much worse than you 3" i growled

"your human" the sealer spat

"oh am i, how many humans can do this" i snarled befoe becoming a death dealer, there eyes widened

"holy shit hes a death dealer" the werewolf growled, my wings appeared on my back

"and a fallen" the ghoul gasped

"fucking run boys" the sealer yelled, they became human again and legged it out the alley, but not before i set there arses on fire, i turned back to human and turned around to the little girl, she was staring at me in shock, she had long black hair and blue eyes, she wore a tatty black dress and looked no older than 8, i bent down infront of her

"you ok?" i asked, she smiled and hugged me, i chuckled and hugged her back

"tankyou mister" she said happily, she couldnt speak properly yet

"its ok" i smiled, she pulled back and smiled at me "whats your name?" i asked

"tifa" she said happily

"well tifa were are your parents?" i asked, dreading the answer, her eyes watered slightly

"dose butes took dem a year ago" she said sadly

"i see and how old are you?" i asked

"6" she smiled, i wanted to cry, how could they? shes 6 years old and still a baby really

"well tifa do you want to come with me so i get you some new clothing and some food?" i asked, her face brightened

"you would do dat for me?" she asked

"your a small kid, and im not heartless" i smiled, she smiled

"ok" she smiled, i nodded and picked her up, i balanced her on my hip, i turned my fallen side of, i turned and walked out the alley and towards the market "were we goin?" she asked

"to a monster market" i smiled

"i been there, mama and papa used to take me" she smiled

"so you mama and papa werent humans then?" i asked, she shook her head

"nope, mama was a witch and papa was a wizard" she smiled, i smiled and nodded, i turned down another alley and once i reached the end i tapped the wall to a rythem and it opened sharply, i quickly stepped in and the door closed behind me, i smiled at the sight of the busy market, all different creatures, different languages and different stalls, selling everything from human food to dragon eggs and thing like that, i looked at tifa, she was smiling at me

"lets go to billys" i smiled, she nodded, billy was one of the people i made friends with here, i walked towards his stall and smilied when i saw him, he was a huge man, maybe 6 foot in height and muscled well, he had black hair that flowed down his back and piercing yellow eyes, his smiled a fangy smile when he saw me

"sora!" he said in a loud, gravely voice, i chuckled

"hey billy long time now see" i smiled

"your telling me, i thought your demonic had got the best of ya" billy chuckled, billy knew of all my troubles, hes a really close friend to me now

"thats all sorted now, im in complete control of it now" i smiled, billy chuckled and looked at tifa

"who this little lady?" billy asked "i didnt know you had a kid" billy muttered

"i dont i just saved her from some brutes outside" i explained, billly growled

"some people are so heartless she look no older than maybe 8" billy sighed

"im 6" tifa smiled, billy chuckled

"i decided id get some clothing and food" i smiled, billy nodded and with a click of his finger a whole railing of clothing appeared

"these should be her size" billy smiled, i placed tifa on the floor

"pick any you want, get a few" i smiled, tifa smiled a toothy grin at me

"tankyou sowa" she smiled before looking at the clothing, i smiled and turned back to billy, he was smiling at her

"shes a cutie i must say" billy chuckled, i did too, she was adorable

"yeah" i smiled, billy inhaled deeply

"hey you smell different" billy muttered, i looked at him whilst he analized my smell, billy was a sniffer demon, they can tell anything about you by your smell, his eyes widened "your a fallen now?" billy asked, i nodded

"my father was, and my uncle, and so am i" i smiled, billy chuckled

"damn you got blessed with the wrong stuff huh?" billy chuckled

"its not what you got, its what you do with it" i smiled, bily nodded

"true true" billy chuckled, i looked at tifa, she had a few items in her hand and was still looking

"could i have triple of what i would usually have please billy" i smiled, he nodded and with a click of his finger there was a huge bag on the table full of food

"why 3?" he asked curiously

"me, tifa and riku" i smiled, billy smiled smugly at me

"so you did go back to them then?" billy asked, i nodded

"i did indeed and now im engaged to" i chuckled, billys eyes widened

"well i hope i get an invite to this wedding" billy chuckled

"course billy" i chuckled, i felt someone tug on my leg, i smiled and looked down at tifa, she had a huge handful of clothing, i chuckled and took it all from her, i placed it beside the food, then picked her up and balanced her on my hip again "how much is all this billy?" i asked

"well the food 20 munny and the clothings totally free" billy smiled, my eyes widened

"what all this clothing?" i asked

"yep she looks like she really needs it and i dont think you have enough to pay for it all, but all the tips you gave me over the year do" billy explained happily, i chuckled and nodded

"thanks billy" i smiled, he nodded, he held his hand out infront of tifa and a lollipop appeared in it

"for the little lady" he smiled as he handed it to tifa

"tankyou biwwy" she smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, billy chuckled and gently ruffled her hair before putting all the clothing in and bag, i grabbed them both, said my goodbye to billy and left the market, once the wall closed behind us i felt tifa sigh "i guess dis is were i go now" tifa sighed sadly, her face was hurt, it broke my heart, i couldnt leave her alone on the streets, i just couldnt

"nope" i smiled, her head snapped up and her face was bright and happy "your coming home with me to meet riku so we can discuss things" i smiled as i walked to a remote area

"like what?" she asked, i smiled at her

"well if you would like it i would like to adopt you, i couldnt send you back to the streets" i explained calmly, her eyes watered and some spilled down her cheeks, i wiped them away

"you would do dat for me?" she whispered, i nodded, she smiled a watery smiled hugged me tightly around my neck "tankyou so much" she whispered against my hair, i smiled

"no problem tifa" i smiled, i bent down and put her on the floor, she looked at me confussed, i stayed crouched but turn my back on her "you need to climb on tifa" i said happily, i felt her scrambel up my back, her arms wrapping around my neck, i turned my fallen side on and felt my wings appear

"wow" she giggled, i smiled "can i stwoke dem?" she asked in a tiny voice

"sure" i smiled, i felt her stroke my wings, it was a odd feeling

"dere so soft" she giggled

"thanks now hold on tifa" i smiled, i felt her grip on my tighten, her legs wrapping around my waist, i took of flying into the sky and back towards the island, i could hear tifa giggling happily on my back, the island was in sight "get ready to meet my partner riku" i said happily

"is he nice?" she asked

"very im sure youll love him" i chuckled

"if hes wike you i will" she giggled, i smiled and slowly lowered myself as the beach was close now, i landed perfectly, tifa crawled to my hip and settled there "tankyou again sowa" she smiled

"no problem" i smiled, i looked towards the cave and saw riku, looking at me in shock "lets go explain" i chuckled, tifa did too and i slowly walked over to my shocked boyfrind, once i was close enough i smiled brightly at him "riku this is tifa, tifa this is riku" i smiled

"hello wiku" she said shyly, hiding her face behind her long black hair, riku just stared at me, shock, amazment and what looked to be adoration in his eyes

"hello tifa" he said calmly before turning to me "sora care to explain to me what goin on?" riku asked, cofusion in his voice, i nodded

"in the cave, its getting cold and dark now" i smiled, riku nodded and we all headed into the cave, now to explain, lets hope riku takes it ok 


	13. Chapter 13

i walked into the cave with tifa still on my hip and the bags in my hand, tifa was hiding her head in my shoulder and i could tell she was worried, riku sat on the floor beside what looked to be a make-shift fire, i smiled at him before setting the bags down and gently placing tifa on the floor so i could sit down, i sat crossed legged and tifa sat in the middle easily, riku still looked shocked but the adoration in his eyes was very dominent

"right well ill start at the begining shall i?" i said calmly, breaking the tense silence, riku nodded softly, tifa nodded, her eyes worried, i gently patted her head before looking to riku "well when i flew of earlier i was circling the town waiting for dark so i could go to the monster market, i heard tifa plead for help, and as it would it caught my attention so i looked for were the plea came from, i saw tifa in a corner with 3 huge brutes infront of her, silver items in there hands, it didnt take me long to figure out what they were going to do so i dived down and stood between them and tifa, they believed i was human, so to scare me they changed into there monsters, one was a werewolf, one was a ghoul and the last was a soul sealer like yourself riku, they became curious as to why i hadnt run of, so i changed into my demonic with my fallen wing and they legged it out the alley, there tails between there legs" i explained calmly, tifa was nodding her head softly, riku looked slightly shocked, looking at tifa and seeing how young she was "i asked her if she was ok and she told me a little about herself" i smiled at tifa, who smiled back brightly, she nodded and turned to riku

"im 6 years owd and dose bwutes sowa saved me fwom took my pawrents, sowa took me to da monster mawket to meet biwwy, he gave me wots of pwetty clothing and sowa said he would bwing me here to meet you so you could discuss tings" tifa said all bubbly, rikus smiled at her

"what things are these?" riku asked tifa, adoration in his voice, i smiled, tifa blushed and looked to me, i nodded

"i was wondering if you wouldnt mind adopting her" i smiled, riku blinked in shock

"ill be good i swear" tifa said truthfully, her little hands were linked together nervously, riku smiled and held his hand out to me and i took it, private conversation

"you sure about this sora?" riku asked

"i cant send her back riku, look at her shes only 6 i havent the heart to do it" i explained sadly, my eyes flicking to the nervous looking tifa

"i understand" riku said calmly before pulling his hand from mine, i was worried about what he would say, riku shuffled closer to me and tifa, tifa looked extremely nervous and slightly prepared, im guessing people have done this to her before, some people are very cruel

"tifa" riku said softly, tifa turned her head to riku

"yes wiku?" she said shakily, riku smiled at her

"would you like to live with me and sora?" riku asked, i smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, tifa smiled brightly at riku before locking her tiny arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, he hugged her back

"tankyou so much wiku and sowa" tifa said happily, riku chuckled and smiled at me, i smiled back thankfully, riku pulled back

"so we now have a daughter" riku chuckled

"and i have 2 dads" tifa smiled, i smiled and gently ruffled her hair

"you bet you do and were goin to love you forever so dont ever worry about going back to the streets" i promised, tifas eyes watered

"weally? forever?" tifa smiled

"yep" riku smiled, some small tears escaped her eyes, i gently wiped them away

"and im not going to let anyone hurt you ever again" i promised

"and i wont either" riku promised, tifa looked over the moon, she clapped and giggled happily

"yay no more stweets for me" tifa giggled

"and if you want we can teach you magic considering both your parents were magics too" i smiled, riku nodded

"i know 1 spell already" tifa smiled

"oh really which is?" i asked, tifa closed her eyes and opened her hands infront of her, a small ball of white litle appeared before dissapearing, leaving behind a small grey kitten, my heart melted at the sight of it

"wiku, sowa meet fwuffy" tifa smiled, picking up the small kitten called fluffy, fluffy licked tifas face "mama taught me dis spell so i could always have a fwiend" tifa explained happily, mine and rikus tail curled at the sight before us, i gently stroked the small kitten

"meow!" fluffy said happily, i smiled and meowed back, fluffy began to purr as i tickled under her chin

"she wikes you sowa" tifa smiled, riku chuckled, his eyes holding alot of love for tifa, i smiled at him, he shuffled round and sat beside me and kissed my cheek, i blushed "how long you been together?" tifa asked as she sat infront of us, fluffy curling up in her lap

"oooo just over a year now huh?" riku smiled

"yeah" i smiled before kissing him

"awww and you gonna get mawwied?" tifa asked, me and riku smiled

"yep and becuase we have you your going to be there as a little bridsmaid" i smiled, her eyes widened and filled with joy

"weally?" tifa smiled, riku and me chuckled, fluffy was purring in tifas lap

"course" riku smiled, his arm around my neck, tifa smiled happily

"hear dat fwuffy im gonna be a bwidesmaid" tifa giggled, fluffy meowed happily and licked tifas face, causing her to giggle

"everyones goona be really shocked" riku chuckled, looking at tifa play with fluffy

"i know but im sure they will love her" i smiled

"who will love me?" tifa asked curiously

"my family" i smiled, pulling a picture of everyone out my pocket, it was a line of all of us, even my dad and saix, i montioned her come and sit in my lap, she gently picked fluffy up and sat in my lap, placing fluffy in hers, i wrapped my arms around her, placing the picture infront of her

"who is who?" she asked, i smiled

"well the very taller red head is axel, the small blonde in his arms is my older brother roxas, the black haired neko is my mom, shes called tila, the brown spiky haired man is my dad, hes called alex, the tall blonde is my oldest brother cloud and the man beside him is leon his boyfriend and the blue haired man is my uncle saix" i explained happily

"so deres cwoud, axew, woxas, tiwa, awex, weon and saix" tifa smiled

"yep thats right" i smiled, i found it so cute how she couldnt pronounce her 'R's or 'L's very well, it was so cute, i glanced at riku, he looked like he found it cute too, i jumped when i felt my phone vibrate, scaring everyone else in the cave, i pulled it out and placed it to my ear

"hello?" i said calmly

"hey sora" came axels voice, i smiled

"hey axel whats up?" i smiled, riku nodded, and tifa smiled brightly

"just telling you that you can come home, were not going to kill ya anymore" axel chuckled, i did too

"tomorrow axel and me and riku have a suprise for everyone so be prepared" i smirked, riku chuckled and tifa giggled slightly

"ooo sounds cool well we shall see you tomorrow then" axel chuckled

"ok then bye" i smiled before hanging up, i placed my phone beside me

"am i da supwise?" tifa asked

"yep" i smiled, tifa giggled happily, i smiled and held my hand out to the pile of wood, a large jet of fire shot from my palm onto the wood, setting it alight, tifa giggled happily, i grabbed the bags and handed tifa her clothing, she smiled and placed fluffy in my lap before running deeper into the cave with all her cloths, i smiled at her, fluffly purred at me, her paw on my chest, i chuckled and tickled under her chin, she meowed and walked onto riku before settling down on him, purring loudly, riku smiled brightly at fluffly

"i didnt see you coming home with our daughter" riku chuckled as he stroke fluffy

"i didnt too i but im glad i did" i smiled, riku kissed my cheek and i blushed and smiled, i pulled out the 3 food boxes and handed one to riku, he looked at me confussed "how do you think i surived for so long" i chuckled, riku smirked and opened his box, i placed tifas on the floor ready for her, i opened mine and smiled, it had sevral tuna sandwichs in it, some chocolate and some clean water

"this is what you lived of?" riku chuckled, i smiled

"yep" i smiled as i bit into one of my sandwiches, it was beautiful, i love tuna, i purred as i ate my sandwichs, riku just chuckled at me and gently stroked the small kitten on his lap, i took out a bit of his tuna and held it infront of fluffys nose, her ears picked up and her eyes snapped open as she gently licked the tuna of rikus finger, fluffy purring all the way, once all the tuna was gone fluffy settled back down on rikus lap, licking her lips clean, i smiled at fluffy before turning to riku and smiling

"i think its only fair fluffy gets some" riku chuckled, i nodded and pulled out my final sandwich, using my magic i made a dish out of a magical material that vanishes once it had furfilled its use, and now it was a dish, i genlty scraped all the tuna of my sandwich and put it in the bowl, i placeddd it on the floor and gently picked fluffly up, she meowed in disapproval, i looked at her face, she had bright, vibrant green eyes, i smiled and placed her infront of the bowl of tuna, fluffy purred and happily ate it, i put the bread in my box and closed it, i was full for now, i heard some tiny footsteps coming out way, i turned to see tifa in a little black tshirt with some blue jeans, all her other clothing was in her arms

"day all fit good" tifa smiled and she put all the clothing in her bag

"thats good" i smiled, tifa nodded and sat infront of her box, she opened it and smiled before eating the contents like shed never eaten, which im betting she hasnt done for a while, fluffy had finished her tuna and was curling up infront of the fire purring her lungs of, i chuckled and leaned against riku, who wrapped his arm tightly around me, i smiled at him, we stayed like this whilst tifa finished eating, she closed the lid when she was sone

"dat was nice but im stiww hungwy" tifa sighed

"when did you last eat properly?" i asked, tifas face became thoughtful, i gulped

"a few year wike when mama and papa were hewe" tifa said calmly, i nodded and opened my box and handed her my chocolate "you suwe sowa?" tifa asked shocked

"course im sure" i smiled, tifa nodded and ate the chocolate quickly, alomst like she thought id change my mind, as if im that cruel, she put the rubbish in her box and smiled brightly at us

"tankyou" she smiled

"its ok" riku smiled, i grabbed the boxes and threw them on the fire so they could burn and leave no rubbish on this island, tifa crawled closer to us and sat between me and riku, i smiled down on her as she yawn, i brushed some hair out her face, she look tired "you can sleep tifa tomorrows going to be a hectic day" riku suggested softly

"ok night night dadas" tifa yawned before closing her eyes, my heart melted when she called us 'dadas', fluffy padded over to tifa and curled up on her, purring quietly, i smiled and looked at riku, who was already smiling at me

"were dadas" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed my nose

"indeed we are" riku smiled

"night riku" i yawned

"night sora" riku smiled, i closed my eyes and leaned my head on rikus shoulder, his head resting on mine, and i fell asleep with my new family 


	14. Chapter 14

i opened my eyes groggily, the sun hitting them through the cave, i yawned and looked down, tifa was still asleep, her head on my legs, she was curled in a ball beside fluffy, i smiled at her, my daughter, i looked over riku, he was still asleep to, i smiled and gently kissed his lips, his eyes opened slowly, followed by a yawn

"morning riku" i whispered, riku looked down and smiled brightly at tifa

"i could of sworn it was a dream" riku whispered

"im glad its not" i smiled

"me too" riku smiled, the was movment from bellow, we both looked down to see fluffly standing up, looking at me right in the eyes, she looked happy, my tail curled around rikus happily, fluffly meowed and licked tifas face, causing tifa to yawn adorably, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking up at us, her hair was bushy

"mowning" tifa smiled brightly, i smiled at her, and so did riku

"morning tifa" i smiled as i patted her hair down, tifa giggled

"so wats da pwan for today again?" tifa asked

"were taking you to meet our big crazy family" riku chuckled, i did too

"ok" tifa smiled, she held her plams out at fluffy and the ball of white light appeared around the kitten before exploding with white sparkles "one Wess pewson for dada to cawwy" tifa smiled as she stood up, me and riku streched before standing up to, i picked tifa up and balanced her back on my hip, she smiled brightly at me

"i cant carry both of you" i chuckled, riku threw me a mock anger look

"so how we getting to youws?" tifa asked, i smiled and grabbed her bag of cloths before walking out the cave to the beach, the sun was just rising, it gave the water an orange glow, it was a beautiful sight to see, riku kissed my cheek before kissing tifas forhead, tifa smiled brightly at riku

"well were teleporting" riku smiled

"i dont dat before" tifa smiled

"then youll be ok wont ya?" i asked, tifa nodded, i linked my hand with rikus and we teleported outside our house "riku you go in first and get everyone together then come get us ok?" i asked, riku chuckled and nodded, he quickly kissed me and tifa before heading inside the house

"wot if they dont wike me?" tifa said scared, i rubbed her back and teleported her stuff to my room

"they will do, my mom especially" i chuckled

"are they nice?" tifa asked

"yeah mostly idiots like me and riku" i chuckled

"you and wiku arent idiots" tifa smiled, i chuckled and kissed her forhead

"we are a little" i smiled "and theres nothing wrong with it" i smiled

"ok den" tifa smiled, i smiled back and the door opened, revealing riku to us, a huge grin on his face

"well?" i asked

"they have no clue what it is" riku chuckled

"well there about to" i purred, tifa giggled, riku nodded and held the door open for us, we walked in but stopped before the livingroom door, i could hear them all talking, trying to work it out, riku smiled at us both before walking into the livingroom, i could see me being the mother in this relationship, which im totally fine with actually "you ok?" i whispered to tifa, she was hiding behind her long black hair, i could only just see her eyes

"im scawed" tifa whispered, i brushed her hair out her face and kissed her forhead

"dont be" i smiled

"come on sora" came axels cocky voice, tifa gulped and looked at me nervously, i nodded

"im coming just be patient" i said loudly, riku walked back out

"whats up?" riku asked

"she a little scared" i whispered, tifa nodded in agreement

"what you scared about?" riku asked

"dat they wont wike me" tifa whispered, fear in her voice, i could tell she had been rejected before, i could tell riku knew too, he nodded at me and i nodded back

"im coming" i said loudly, tifa gulped, riku walked into the livingroom first, and i took a deep breath before following, i walked in to find cloud sat in leons lap, the same postition for axel and roxas, and my mom was sat crossed legged in the chair, with my father behind her, and saix beside him, all there eyes widened when i walked in "everyone this is tifa" i said happily, tifa gave a tiny, nervous wave "shes mine and rikus adopted daughter" smiled, riku did to, everyones eyes widened further, my mom stood up, her ears pricked up, her tail curled around her leg

"oh im a grandma" my mom squealed happily, i breathed a sigh of relief "oh shes so cute oh my god" my mom gushed, i chuckled and tifa smiled slightly, her nerves going slightly, my dad walked up next and looked at tifa, then me, then back to tifa

"shes a cutie" my dad smiled, adoration in his eyes, same with my mom, infact im pretty sure she already loves tifa, my dad not far behind

"oh im going to spoil her rotten" my mom giggled, tifa blushed under all the attention, my mom rushed out the room, followed by my dad, i gave riku a confused look and walked over to the now empty chair, knowing that everyone else was still in shock, i sat down and sat tifa in my lap, riku sat on the arm of the chair, saix walked round and bent down infront of tifa

"hmm" saix smiled brightly "i think im going to follow your mom footsteps sora" saix chuckled, tifa smiled happily at him, a small blush on her cheeks "pretty girl" saix chuckled

"tankyou" tifa blushed, saix chuckled and followed my mom and dad, leaving me with my brothers and there boyfriends, i looked to cloud and leon first, cloud was smiling at us

"leon i want one" cloud moaned, i burst out laughing, same as riku "can we get one too?" cloud pleaded with his boyfriend, leon just chuckled

"i think one in the house is enough and i think youll spoil her enough, let alone me, saix, alex and tila" leon chuckled, cloud pouted and climbed of his boyfriend and walked over to us, im so happy everyone likes tifa

"can i hold you tifa?" cloud asked softly

"ok cwoud" tifa smiled

"aww thats so cute" i heard my mom squeal from somewere in the house, cloud picked tifa up and balanced her on his hip

"you have to be the cutest kid i have ever seen" cloud smiled towards tifa "how did you adopt her so quickly?" cloud asked towards me and riku

"later" i smiled, he nodded and turned back to leon, who was stood beside cloud, looking at tifa

"hewwo weon" tifa smiled, another squeal from my mother, i chuckled sheepishly at my mothers reaction

"i think im gonna be skint quickly with you around" leon smiled, i smiled happily up at riku, who looked just as relived as i was that everyone liked her so much, roxas and axel still looked like they were deer in the headlights, cloud smiled brightly at me and riku

"you are both so lucky" cloud smiled as he handed tifa back to me, she smiled brightly at me before turning back around to face a giddy cloud and a happy leon who followed everyone else out the room, i picked tifa up and walked over to axel and roxas and sat beside them

"hewwo woxas and axew" tifa smiled brightly, yet another squeal from my mother, roxas and axel just looked at her in shock, roxas recovered first and smiled

"your making me an uncle so soon" roxas chuckled to me, i shrugged and kissed the top of tifas head, she giggled

"uncle woxas" tifa giggled, the wasnt a squeal this time thank god, roxas chuckled and axel just smiled at tifa, his head on roxass shoulder

"aint she sweet" axel chuckled

"aint that the truth" roxas agreed

"tankyou" tifa smiled, roxas smiled brightly, tifa turned to me "why does axew had wed spikey hair?" tifa asked, i smiled brightly at tifa

"cos axels a freak" i chuckled, axel chuckled too

"im not a freak kiddo its just this colour for some reason" axel chuckled

"but whys it so spikey?" tifa asked

"i style it like this" axel smiled, tifa nodded in understanding

"how old is she?" roxas asked

"6" i smiled

"awww so cute" roxas smiled, tifa smiled brightly

"wook wat i can do" tifa smiled she jumped of my lap and landed on the floor, me and riku already knew what she was going to do and just smiled happily at her, she held her palms out and the same ball of white light appeared before vanishing leaving fluffly standing in it placed, roxas was about to burst i think, axel was smiling softly "woxas and axew dis is fwuffy" tifa smiled, picking up the small grey kitten, roxass tail was curled, like mine and rikus was

"shes very very cute" axel chuckled, reaching out and gently stroking the small kitten, who just purred loudly under the attention, i smiled at her

"can fwuffy stay out for a bit?" tifa asked towards me and riku

"course fluffys welcome here to" riku smiled, tifa smiled and set fluffy on the floor, tifa climbed back onto my lap again as everyeone flooded back into the room, there was little space now, i picked tifa up and balanced her on my hip, only to be pulled into rikus lap, i blushed slightly as he wrapped his arms around me and tifa

"so darling explain how this happened?" my mom asked, her eyes full of adoration, tifa whimmpered slightly, i rubbed her arm soothingly

"well as you know me and riku did a runner yesterday" i chuckled, everyone else did "well i took riku to the place i hid for that year, i dropped him of and headed back to here to get some food from the monster market, i heard tifas pleas and went to help, she was surrounded by 3 huge brutes, i knew they werent human by how they talked, turns out they had took tifas parents a few years back and had now come for her, the tried to scare me of by changing, one was a ghoul, one was a werewolf and the leader was a soul sealer like riku, they got confused when i didnt run, so i changed into my demonic and had my fallen wings out, they ran with there tails between there legs, i asked tifa if she was ok and took her to the monster market to get her some food and clothing, but i couldnt bare to put her back on the streets so i took her back with me so she could meet riku, and we decided to adopt her then and there and now we have a daughter" i explained happily

"oh some people are so horrible how old is she?" my mom asked

"im 6 grandma" tifa smiled

"oh thats so cruel" my mom huffed

"some people really are sick" saix growled, everyone nodded in agreement

"well tifa welcome to our crazy family" my dad smiled, tifa smiled brightly

"tankyou everyone" tifa said shyly, burrying her face in my chest, i chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly

"oh shes too precious" my mom giggled, my mom walked over to us "may i hold you little one?" my mom smiled, tifa took her head out my chest and smiled brightly at my mom

"course grandma" tifa smiled, my moms eyes lit up as she picked her up, after all, all her children are gay so tifa is the only grandchild she will get unless someone else adopts or my mom had another child, which i doubt, this house cant hold many more, my mom balanced tifa on her hip and began speaking spanish to her, i chuckled, my mom did that sometimes, spanish is her second language, mine believe it or not is cat, which is very helpful, tifa smiled brightly at my mom and shockingly began speaking spanish back, i think riku was as shocked as i was, watching my mom and tila have a conversation in spainsh was nice, noone in this family could speak spanish, well except tifa now

"thats a shocker, did you know she could speak spanish?" saix chuckled

"not a clue" i smiled, tifa and my mom smiled brightly at me, my mom handing tifa back to me

"shes a very bright young lady and im going to spoil her rotten" my mom giggled before returning to my dad and kissing him, i smiled happily

"i didnt know you knew spanish?" i said curiously, tifa smiled sheepishly

"i can speak most wanguages" tifa smiled, my eyebrows shot up, considering she cant talk well shes has alot of suprises

"shes full of suprises" roxas chuckled before picking fluffy up, who just purred

"who that?" cloud asked curiously, looking at the tiny grey kitten

"dats my friend fwuffy" tifa smiled

"its a spell tifa knows, her mother taught it her so she could always have a friend" i explained when everyone gave me a confussed look, fluffy purred and rubbed her face against roxas lovingly

"she wikes you woxas" tifa giggled, fluffy went on her hid legs and licked roxas on the nose, i chuckled as i understood fluffy completely, and axel wont like it, i burst out laughing

"whats so funny?" riku asked

"remember how i said i was closest to cat in my family?" i chuckled, i felt riku nodded "i can speak cat and i know why fluffy likes roxas so much" i chuckled

"pray tell then" axel chuckled

"fluffy likes roxas in a cat on cat way" i chuckled, everyone in the room burst out laughing, roxas blushed and axel looked shocked, fluffy was still purring loudly against roxass chest, her tail curled in happiness

"im not getting beaten out by a cat" axel grumbled

"awww axews jeawous of fwuffy" tifa giggled, everyone burst out laughing, including roxas, axel just pouted, fluffy went over to axel and sat on his lap, looking him in the eyes, everyone stopped laughing and just watched, axel looked at the kitten with a 'what-the-fuck!' look, fluffys eyes narrowed as she walked back onto roxas and sat down facing axel and began to growl, axel looked shocked, i just laughed

"what now?" axel whined, roxas was loving this, i could see it in his eyes

"shes warning you to stay away from her man" i laughed hysterically, everyone in the room laughed loudly, even roxas, axel was just in total shock

"her man? hes my man" axel growled toward the kitten, fluffy hissed, tifa was giggling happily and clapping her hands, i smiled at my daughter before turning back to the currently hillarious situation, roxas was ticking fluffy behind the ears, casuing her to purr loudly, i just decided to not even go there with a small child on my lap, but you get the picture of what noises she would be making if she was human, i just shook my head "what now dammit?" axel growled

"not whilst theres a small child in the room" i chuckled, roxas flushed and stopped tickling fluffly behind the ears, axel just glared at the cat

"fwuffy come her girl" tifa said calmly, fluffy turned around and walked to tifa, gently licking her face "woxas is taken you cant have him" tifa said firmly, fluffys ears dropped and her tail went limp, but she nodded and walked over roxas and onto axels lap, went on her hind legs and licked axels face

"shes sorry" i smiled, axel chuckled and stroked her

"when you not trying to steal my roxas i actually think your a cute cat" axel chuckled, fluffy purred and settled on axel lap, i decided id best not tell axel that she now likes him 


	15. Chapter 15

tifa was sat on my lap, slowly braiding her hair, i smiled at her

"hey tifa you want me to do it?" i asked as she looked to be struggling, tifa turned to me and smiled happily, she had tiny dimples when she smiled

"you can bwaid?" she asked, i chuckled at her

"course i can" i smiled, i took her hair and gently ran my fingers through it, clearing away the knots, i split her hair into three sections and gently began to braid her hair "riku could you get me some of my bands please?" i asked towards riku, not taking my eyes of tifa hair, i heard him chuckle

"ok" riku said happily, i felt him move beside me and leave the room, i continued to braid her hair, it was quite soft, it would hold a beautiful shine when it wash clean and well looked after, i looked up when i felt someone walk back into the room, i smiled up at riku as he handed me some of my band, more than i actually needed but i may tie my hair up too, or cut it back to its original style

"thanks" i smiled, riku chuckled and sat beside me again, i finished braiding tifas hair and gently tied it at the bottom with a few bands, i smiled at her "its done tifa" i smiled, tifa turned and smiled at me

"can i go wook?" tifa asked

"come on then" i chuckled before picking her up and balancing her on my hip, i walked out the room and took her to the mirror in the hall, she giggled happily "you like it?" i asked

"its pwetty" tifa smiled "you shouwd become a haiwdwesser" tifa said happily, i chuckled

"i may do" i smiled, riku walked out and smiled at us

"i just realsied something" riku chuckled, i turned to him curiously

"whats that?" i asked curiously

"in this relationship you are so the mom" riku chuckled, me and tifa did too

"i already knew that and you aint gonna do it are ya mister oh so manly" i chuckled, riku smirked at me

"so is it ok if i caww you mom and dad den?" tifa asked shyly, my heart melted i swear, and i knew riku was thinking the same

"course tifa your part of this family now" riku smiled, tifa smiled brightly, her cheeks slightly red "so im dad then?" riku asked curiously, tifa nodded, riku chuckled and lifted her of my hip and balanced her on his, i chuckled

"come on lets take her to meet our friends" i suggested

"mowe peopwe?" tifa smiled brightly, her braided hair hanging over her shoulder, i chuckled and nodded, i quickly tied my hair up before leaving the house, riku hot on my heels, tifa was smiling happily, rikus arms holding her easily "who are we meeting?" tifa asked

"demyx, zexion and kairi" i smiled, no way in hell am i going near namine, i dont know what ill do if i did

"demyx, zexion and kaiwi" tifa giggled

"yep" riku chuckled, we slowly headed towards the park, which is were you could usually find demyx and zexion, a thought struck me, i quickly turned to riku, who raised a curious eyebrow, i linked my hand with his, my mental tone alarmed "whats up sora?" riku asked

"demyx and zexion dont know im alive again" i explained, alarm still in my voice

"its ok i dont think they know you even died" riku explained, i sighed calmly and unlinked my hand from riku

"pwivate convewsation" tifa giggled, me and riku smiled at her "mama and papa used to have dem sometimes" tifa explained

"did they?" i smiled, tifa nodded "its nothing you need to worry about baby" i smiled

"ok mommy" tifa smiled, i smiled happily and my heart melted, i linked my hand with rikus and we walked towards the park, i stopped before we turned the corner, riku looked at me confussed

"what if namines there?" i asked curiously, rikus eyes widened slightly "could you go check please?" i asked sheepishly, riku smiled softly at me and nodded, he gently handed tifa back to me before kissing our forheads and heading towards the park

"weres dad gone?" tifa asked curiously

"hes checking to see if some people who dislike me are there" i said calmly

"oh i see what awe dey cawwed?" tifa asked

"namine and xion" i said calmly, a small growl in my voice

"why da gwoww?" tifa asked curiously, i sighed

"because namine will try to kill me" i explained, tifa gasped in my arms

"i dont wike the sound of hew" tifa whimmpered, i hugged tifa tightly to me

"i wont let her any were near you tifa i promise" i promised, tifa nodded and i turned to see riku walking towards us a calm smile on his face, so the coast was clear then, good

"shes not there" riku smiled

"good lets go meet demyx and zexion then" i smiled, tifa nodded and riku linked his hand with mine, we walked round the corner and a smile grew on my face as i saw demyx and zexion on the park bench, sharing quick kisses, tifa giggled slightly

"dewe so cute togethew" tifa smiled

"they are arent they" riku smiled, he locked his eyes with mine "she knows about namine doesnt she?" riku asked my mind, i nodded, he nodded to

"hey guys" i said when we were close enough, they turned to us and smiled, there eyes catching tifa and widening and filling with shock

"hey sora" demyx said calmly, me and riku sat on the opposite bench, tifa sat in my lap, rikus arm around my shoulders

"how you been?" i asked

"ok really not much has happened" zexion explained calmly

"same really well thats actually a lie" i chuckled, riku did too, tifa smiled happily up at us

"can i ask who is that?" demyx asked, pointing towards tifa

"oh this is tifa shes mine and rikus daughter" i smiled, tifa waved happily towards them, there eyes widening shockingly

"your daughter?" zexion said in shock, i explained how it happened, leaving out my death and all that, they just sat in silence and took it all in, tifa was playing with the edge of her top nervously

"and thats it" riku smiled, kissing my cheek quickly, i blushed slightly and smiled happily at him

"awww that so cute" demyx squealed

"i think your either very crazy are very considerate i cant decide which" zexion chuckled, me and riku smiled

"so do you wike me den?" tifa asked happily

"aww my god shes so sweet" demyx smiled "shes 6 right?" demyx asked, i nodded "awwww" demyx squealed, tifa just giggled, it was nice how everyone liked her, my eyes flicked backwards at the sound of someone coming our way, my eyes glinding over to the source of the noise, an explosion of anger went through me i saw namine and xion in the distance, i placed tifa on my hip and stood up, she gave me a confused look, same as everyone else

"ill be at the beach" i said towards riku, his eyes flicked towards namine, then back to me, he nodded and i teleported to the beach, all my anger draining away as i saw the sea

"whats up mom?" tifa asked curiously, i sat in the sand and sat tifa infront of me

"i saw namine coming our way and i didnt want to do anything i would regret" i explained calmly, tifas eyes widened drastically "dont worry sweetie i wont let her hurt you ever" i promised tifa, she nodded

"i dont like da sound of her" tifa whispered

"i dont like her either" i sighed "even though she used to be my best friend" i sighed, tifa nodded in understanding

"is kaiwi nice?" tifa asked curiously, i smiled

"kairi is lovely shes a really nice lass im sure youll love her" i smiled, tifa nodded, her little face was frightened, her hands linked nervously in her lap, i sighed slightly, i felt someone teleport beside me, i looked up and saw riku, his eyes annoyed, i stood up and hugged him tightly to me, he hugged me tightly back

"what am i going to do?" i sighed into rikus chest

"we will have to see how things go wont we" riku sighed

"i wont let her hurt tifa" i growled, riku kissed my head

"i wont either, none of us will" riku promised, i nodded and pulled out the embrace to see tifa smiling at us

"can i go in da watew?" tifa asked

"sure but not too deep ok" i smiled, tifa nodded and ran towards the waters edge, giggling all the way, i sat down in the sand, riku sat beside me "how did demyx and zexion react to my sudden runner?" i asked, glancing at riku, he shrugged

"i didnt stay long enough to find out, your not the only one who has problems with namine" riku growled

"like what?" i asked

"the fact shes going to try to kill you isnt a good one in my book" riku growled, i growled to, my eyes never leaving tifa, she was splashin in the water, giggling to herself

"she wont get me riku, ill kill her if she tries" i promised, i saw riku nod, tifas giggles cut of as she looked into the water, a shocked look on her face, me and riku got up and walked over to her "whats up?" i asked, tifa just put her hands into the sand and pulled something out, casuing both mine and rikus eyes to widen

"someone dwopped dere neckwace" tifa said happily, i gently took the necklace from tifa and had a closer look, it was 24 carrot gold, hanging from it was a similar shape to my necklace from sephiroth, i gently pulled my necklace over my head and looked at the both, the necklace tifa found had a heart on it that curled in the middle, from the bottom of it hung 4 stones, i put my necklace back on, so it wasnt the same, the stones were ruby, sapphire, emerald and daimond, i had to say it was bloody pretty

"this must of cost a bloody fortune" i said in shock

"it must of" riku sighed, i picked tifa up and balanced her on my hip, she looked at me confused, i undid the necklace and placed it around her neck before clasping it again, it hung beautifully around her neck, it really suited her

"but what if someone is wooking for it?" tifa asked

"finders keepers" i smiled, tifa giggled happily

"SORA! RIKU!" came a loud voice, we both turned to see kairi walkin towards us, i quickly passed tifa to riku before pulling kairi into a bone crushing hug, which she returned

"hey kairi" i chuckled as i let her go, she was wearing some baggy blue jeans with a pink vest on

"hey guys" she smiled, her eyes catching tifa, she squealed "oh who is this?" kairi asked curiously, poiting at tifa, me and riku chuckled

"this is our daughter tifa" i smiled, kairi eyes widened

"oh my GOD!" kairi yelled happily "oh she is super cute oh im going to be her best friend" kairi ranted giddily, tifa was giggling, riku handed her to me so kairi could get a better look "awww shes so sweet" kairi said in awe

"tankyou kaiwi" tifa smiled, kairi giggled slightly

"oh she is so sweet your so bloody lucky" kairi smiled

"we know this" riku said proudly, his arm wrapping aroun my shoulder, i smiled happily up at him

"aww im so jealous your a proper family now" kairi huffed, crossing her arms, a playful gleam in her eyes

"aww youll have it oneday too so dont worry" i smiled, kairi smiled back and uncrossed her arms

"shall we go home love?" riku asked me, i smiled up at him and nodded

"can kaiwi come?" tifa asked giddily, i chuckled and gently ruffled tifas hair

"course she can" i smiled

"oh yeah" kairi cheered happily "can i carry her?" kairi asked me and riku, we both chuckled

"dont ask us, ask tifa" i smiled

"couwse you can kaiwi" tifa smiled, kairi giggled and took tifa of my hip and balanced her on her hip, they were so gonna be best friends i can see it now, i snaked my arm around rikus waist and his wrapped tighter around my shoulders, i purred happily as we began to walk back home, kairi and tifa were just talking about anything, they were already close freinds, it was nice

"you ok babe?" riku asked, i looked up at him and smiled

"im fine riku just happy" i sighed happily, he chuckled and kissed my forhead

"i know that feeling" riku smiled, i nodded and leaned against him, my head on his shoulder as we walked, my tail was wrapped with his tightly, i felt at total ease now, everyone loved tifa and i felt complete, i was engaged to riku, i had a beautiful daughter and a loving family, i sighed happily as we turned onto our road, all i wanted was to be with my family really, riku halted suddenly, i turned to him confused, same as kairi and tifa, his eyes were furious, beyond furious, they were murderously furious, his eyes locked forward, i followed his gaze and understood his sudden mood change, naimne and xion were stood wide eyed, staring at us, there goes my happy buzz 


	16. Chapter 16

namine was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a white top on with a soft brown jacket on, her blonde hair was down but her eyes were sharp blue, xion was in black baggy jeans with a red top on, her eyes wide with a slight red glow, she looked ill though, something wasnt quite right with xion, i pushed that thought away quickly and glanced to tifa and kairi, kairi looked furious, her arms protectivly around tifa, her body tilted making kairi stood first and giving tifa some extra protection and tifa looked terrified, her eyes watery, her frame vibrating from fear, i let riku go and walked over to kairi and tifa, i stood infront of them

"kairi keep tifa away from namine" i ordered angerly, kairi nodded in undestanding, i looked at tifa, her eyes were wide and scared "its ok baby i wont let her hurt you" i promsied soothingly, tifa nodded shakily, i turned and locked my eyes with namine, my fallen side switched itself on as i glared at her, her shock vanished and filled with horror, i bared my teeth at her as a warning, a low hiss coming from my throat, my claws sliding out, i stood infront of kairi and tifa, riku was by my side, his eyes narrowed, its amazing how feirce i felt, how protective i have become of everyone i care for

"how?" namine demanded "i saw your death!" namine screamed furiously, i heard tifa gasp, i walked forward, my tail was rigid, i felt noone follow me, so riku was protecting tifa and kairi

"thanks for the help then" i hissed, vemon in my voice "Your not welcome here anymore namine GET OUT!" i snarled, her eyes widened as she stood infront of xion, who looked fearful, ill and wrong, i had forgotton i would now look as fierce as i felt, thanks to being in hell

"its a free contry" namine spat, my eyes narrowed further on her, my anger bubbling, ready to explode

"get out namine! you have no idea what your letting yourself in for if you dont" i warned, she didnt want to make an enemy of me, as i would kill her to protect my family

"what am i letting myself in for then?" namine challenged cockily, coming into my face, i snarled and bit her nose, she yelped and pulled her face back, gripping her nose, i spat her blood on the floor and wiped my mouth clean before turning back to her, she was glaring furiously at me, xion was too now

"you dont understand the magnitude of the protective instint i have now, i have a family of my own to protect now and i will not have you harming any of them" i growled furiously, her eyes widened "because of you i was forced to hurt everyone i cared for, and then when i choose to leave you alive and fight for your side you go and kill saix" i snarled furiously, there was another small gasp aswel as a snarl, rikus snarl, he was beside me now, i could feel his fury

"you killed saix?" riku growled furiously, xion walked beside namine and infront of riku, this wasnt looking good, xion still looked odd, i didnt like it

"so what if she did" xion snapped, her eyes blood red and her fangs elongated, my eyes were locked with namines, causing mine to widen, i quickly grabbed riku and pulled him backwards as xion stabbed a small knife forward, i had pulled him out the way just in time "shit" xion hissed, my anger exploded at what xion had just tried to do, and now my anger was locked on her, and she knew it, i snarled furiously at xion, who jumped away from me

"youll pay for that" i snarled, xion gulped but namine blocked my path "dont be too eager to die namine" i warned, her eyes widened "im in no mood to be tested on my sanity" i growled, riku looked as furious as i felt, my eyes caught my family looking at us in horror, but behind them i saw sephiroth, watching carfully, a small smile on his face, he nodded at me and that was all i needed, my claws flashed out and namine drew her sword, it was a light blade, i cant get hit or im toast

"catch" came a loud smooth voice, i turned to the voice as saw something flying at me, i jumped and caught it, it was a sword, well a double katana (like kadajs weapon) i smiled as i knew who it was from, i looked towards him and he was gone, i turned to namine, my weapon in hand

"who was that!" namine demanded, i smirked darkly at her, i saw her shiver

"sephiroth" i growled, i heard sevral gasps, i identifyed them as my dad, saix, cloud and leon, i swung my sword around and held it at namine throat, she gasped as i ripped her blade out her hand "leave now or die!" i growled, riku was keeping xion out the way, namine glared at me "i suggest you choose quickly before i choose for you" i spat, namine gulped and backed away from me, grabbing xion as she did, her eyes were furious, i snapped her blade in half on my knee and threw it to the floor, my anger was getting out of control, thank god i have control of my demonic now or this would be very very bad

"this isnt over sora" namine warned

"bring it if you dont fear your own death" i growled, namine smirked at me, with a quick flick of her wrist i had i shooting pain through my upper arm, i hissed loudly as i felt my bloody run down my arm, namine smirked before her and xion vanished, i hissed again and looked at my arm, i could clearly see the injury, it was a slash wound caused my a light blade, something i didnt need, my anger was still bubbling under my surface, my family walked over carfully, i felt light headed and weak

"you ok?" riku asked softly, i shook my head and blacked out completely...

...my eyes snapped open sharply, i sat up and took in my surrounding, i was in hell?

"you awake" came sephiroths voice, he was sat in his throne, looking relived, i stood up, i felt completely calm now

"why am i down here?" i asked

"you anger was quite shocking, even after namine had left i could tell you would do something you would end up regretting so when you blacked out i brought you here to calm you down" sephiroth explained calmly, i nodded in understanding

"thankyou for the sword" i smiled, sephiroth nodded

"i thought you may need it" he smiled "even out the fight a little" he chuckled

"could i ask you something sephiroth?" i asked calmly

"of course what do you want to know?" he asked

"how do you know my brother cloud?" i asked, sephiroth smiled and clicked his fingers, a chair appeared beside me, i sat in it, it was bloody comfy

"im guessing cloud didnt tell you then?" sephiroth smiled

"no" i said simply

"well i dated him for 10 months" sephiroth said happily, my eyes widened and filled with shock

"you what!" i asked

"i met him when i used to go on earth more, about 3 years ago actually" he explained, i nodded

"oh" i was i could say, cloud had dated sephiroth, and sephiroth was oblviously kind towards him, but i had some other issues i need to do "sephiroth i have to ask something else"

"go on" sephiroth smiled

"are tifas parents down here?" i asked, i needed to know if it was ok with them, pretty stupid but i had to ask, he smiled softly at me

"there nothing that can match the fierce protective instinct a parent has" sephiroth smiled "and i do would you like a word with them?" sephiroth asked

"i would but i have something else to ask" i said calmly, he nodded "could i add some other things on my debt to you?" i asked, his eyebrows shot up

"not many people want to add more to there debts so why do you?" he asked, shock clear in his voice

"because i dont mind the extra stuff, you already own my soul" i explained, he nodded

"what would you like to add?" he asked

"erm its only 2 things really" i said calmly, he nodded "i just dont want any of my family down here" i explained

"so that would be axel, riku, roxas, cloud, leon, tila, kairi and tifa then?" sephiroth asked curiously, i nodded

"i just dont want to see them tortured, i mean i know there not perfect but noone is, i just dont want them down here, i dont think they can hack it" i explained

"and the other thing?" he asked curiously

"protection for tifa from namine, i know namine will try to use tifa against me" i explained

"yes namine is very devious i must say, your arm wound proves that" he explained, i looked to my arm to see it still bleeding

"it wount stop, it has to be healed by an arch, which wont happen" i sighed "ill let it bleed for a while until i figure out what to do with it" i added, sephiroth nodded

"as for the extras you seek ill allow them, none of your family will end up down here and tifa will have protection from namine, but only namine" sephiroth explained, i nodded in understanding and confusion, why was he being so kind towards me?

"thankyou very much but why are you being so kind towards me?" i asked curiously, sephiroth smiled

"you remind me so much of cloud, its quite scary, cloud was and still is a very special person to me" sephiroth explained, wow is all i can say this guy is deeper than i actually thought, hes actually a really nice devil

"oh i see" i smiled, he nodded and clicked his finger, another contract appeared infront of me, i nodded and bit my finger again and flicked some blood onto it, it rolled itself up and tied itself with a red ribbon, i felt another shackle wrap round my heart, the feeling didnt bother me as i knew it was for everyone else

"would you like to see tifas parents now?" sephiroth asked, i nodded and stood from the chair, he clicked his fingers and 2 figures appeared beside me, sephiroth teleported out the room, i looked towards the figures, one was a woman the other was a man, the woman was about my height, she had long black hair and startling blue eyes, the man was slightly taller than her and me, he had short brown hair with dark brown eyes, they looked around fearfully

"its ok" i said calmly, they both jumped and turned to me, breathing out slightly

"oh child what are you doing down here?" the woman asked

"i came to see you both" i said calmly, there eyes widened "im sora" i smiled

"im louise and this is my husband danny" she smiled, i nodded "so sora why are you here to see us?" she asked soothingly

"its about tifa" i explained, there eyes widened

"oh how is our baby?" louise asked urgently

"honey give the boy chance to talk" danny soothed

"of course please carry on sora" she smiled

"erm well she is perfectly fine i assure you" i smiled, they breathed a sigh of relief

"oh that is good to hear but how do you know?" danny asked

"because myself and my partner have..."i trailed of, wondering how to phrase it

"you have?" danny asked

"we have adopted her" i said carfully, there eyes widened "i saved her from some brutes and well i didnt have the heart to leave her on the streets so i took her to meet my partner riku and we discussed thing, we decided to adopt her but i just wanted to make sure you were ok with it and knew she was safe" i explained, worried over there reaction

"oh sora i thankyou so much for your kindness" louise said happily, i looked at them in shock, they were smiling at me "i can see it in your eyes you are already bonded well with our daughter, and im sure she is with you also" she explained

"how do you know?" i asked

"its her ability she can feel peoples bonds" danny explained, i nodded

"sephiroth" i said loudly, he chuckled and appeared, louise and danny shivered

"im not a dog" sephiroth smiled, i chuckled "and i know what you want to ask, ill teleport you back to the human world, to return simply say hellfire" sephiroth explained, i nodded and then everything went black 


	17. Chapter 17

my eyes snapped open and i sat up sharply, i was in my room thats for sure, i took a deep breath and calmed myself, i looked over and saw riku smirking at me

"welcome back" riku chuckled, i smiled sheepishly, he doesnt know were ive been, and im glad for that

"MOM!" came tifas joyfilled voice, i turned just in time to see her throw herself at me, i caught her as she hugged me tightly "youw ok wight?" tifa asked, well more like demanded, she must of been worried she would end up on the streets again, i smiled softly at her

"i am indeed" i smiled, tifa nodded happily before cloud and leon walked in, looking calm and happy to see me awake

"welcome back" cloud chuckled, i smiled brightly, before remembering why i had actually came here

"thanks everyone but i have to quickly go somewere ok?" i smiled, everyone nodded, i held tifa close and closed my eyes "hellfire" i whispered, the last thing i heard was 2 shocked gasped, i felt my feet touch the ground and my eyes opened, i still had tifa in my arms, i had landed behind danny and lousie, i smiled and tapped tifa, she looked at me, i pointed towards danny and lousie, her eyes widened

"MAMA! DADA!" tifa yelled happily, danny and louise turned and gasped, louise ran at me and hugged her daughter, i handed tifa to her and watched the happy reunion between the family, sephiroth appeared at my side

"not many people are as caring as you sora" seph chuckled

"i may have 2 of the darkest things out there in my soul but im not evil and heartless" i explained calmly, seph nodded in understanding, watchin the scene too, tifa seemed so happy to see her real parents again, and it made me happy to see her happy, danny looked over to me and motioned me to come over, i did so

"tifa been telling us alot about you" danny said calmly

"i see" i said calmly

"fear not sora we dont mind what you are" lousie smiled, tifa balanced on her hip "here" she smiled, handing tifa to me, i balanced her on my hip and smiled

"you dont mind then?" i asked

"not at all you care very much for her and shes very comfortable with you and your family" danny smiled, i nodded

"thankyou you have put my mind at ease now" i smiled

"you were worried over our reaction to it werent you?" louise asked

"i was" i smiled

"i trust you to her coompletely sora, you and riku will be good for her, better than we were" danny smiled

"we will do, i wont let her get hurt" i smiled, gently kissing her head

"yes she told us about this namine person" danny explained calmly, a spike of anger went through me but i controled it before i acted

"yes she may be a bit of a problem but i wont let her anywhere near tifa i promise both of you and tifa that" i said proudly, danny and lousie nodded, i turned to sephiroth "i need to be going now" i said calmly, seph nodded

"the same tactic is you ever want to come down again" seph explained, i nodded

"say bye tifa" i smiled, tifa smiled and waved at danny and lousie who waved back before vanishing, i felt myself teleport and re-appear back in my room, it was empty now

"tankyou fow doin dat mom" tifa smiled

"its ok baby" i smiled as i sat on my bed, i carfully undid her plat, it had crimped her hair slightly, i grabbed my brush and gently brushed her hair, i heard my door open

"there you are" came clouds worried voice, i turned to him and smiled

"i dont even need to tell you were ive been do i cloud?" i said smugly his eyes widened "so how long did you and seph date then?" i chuckled, cloud went from worried to nervous, i patted the bed, and cloud sat down "if you think im mad im not, seph is a nice guy considering his job" i explained, not taking my eyes from tifas hair as i brushed it

"you dont mind that i went out with the devil for 10 months?" cloud said in shock

"no cos sephiroth has helped me alot lately, he allowed me back on earth, he allowed me to keep you all safe and gave me the means to protect you" i explained happily

"what do you mean?" cloud asked

"what i mean is that everyone i care deeply for is not going to hell, excluding myself, saix and my dad as we have no choice, but everyone else will not be going to hell, i added that to my debt, aswel as protection for tifa from namine" i explained, i heard clouds gasp

"you added more on your debt for us! why?" cloud asked in shock

"cos i dont want to see you all getting tortured" i explained

"how did you get away with that?" cloud asked

"cos i remind seph of you, your very special to him, not in a love kind of way but in a very connected way" i explained, looking at cloud, he was smiling slightly

"yeah he was and is a good friend to me, we ended on no hard feelings, our flame just died" cloud explained, i nodded and hissed and i got a barbaric pain from my arm "its your arms isnt it?" cloud asked, i nodded

"i cant do anything to heal it, its a light wound and im a dark creature, it needs to be healed by a light creature, aka namine" i sighed

"ahhh well shes not going to do it" cloud sighed, i placed tifa on the bed and stood up

"she is" i sighed, cloud looked at me worriedly "ill come back i promise" i promised, cloud nodded and so did tifa, i quickly checked my side and found my sword attached to my belt, i nodded and teleported to the park were demyx and zexion were, the smiled when the saw me, that dropped when they saw the sword

"erm why the sword?" demyx asked as i sat infront of him, zexions eyes were locked on my injury, trying to work it out, i looked at it, it was bandaged up but it was still bleeding, the problem with light injurys to a dark creature is the injury keeps cutting through you till it cant cut no more, so if i dont sort it, im going to lose my arm or ill bleed to death, zexions eyes widened suddenly, i smirked

"you figured it out huh zexion?" i asked, he nodded, demyx looked confused

"how did you get a light wound?" zexion asked

"3 guesses zexion" i smirked, his eyes widened further

"namine gave it you?" demyx gasped

"yep she tried killing me" i explained, they gasped

"why?" demyx asked, i smirked and turned my fallen side on, zexions eyes widened and so did demyxs as my wings appeared behind me

"this is why" i purred, hiding my wings again and turning my fallen side of

"your a fallen?" zexion asked, i nodded

"yep and believe it or not i died too" i explained

"what? when?" demyx asked

"remember when i began helping namine, well there was that week when you didnt see me, i was dead for that week, namine saw me die and did nothing to help me, she allowed me to die, and also killed my uncle when i allowed her to live and i fought for her" i explained

"is this the same namine?" zexion asked

"feel free to look into my memories zexion if you want to see" i offered, he nodded and placed his fingers on my temples, i felt a surge of magic go through me as zexion shifted through my memories, i felt him pull his fingers back sharply, he knew it was true now, memories cant lie, i opened my eyes "see i told ya" i said calmly but smugly

"so you did" zexion sighed

"is it true then?" demyx asked, zexion nodded, and demyx gasped, my ears twisted backwards, and zexion and demyx gasped again, i stood infront of them and faced namine again, she was alone now, she glared at me

"hello again sora" namine said pleasantly

"drop the act they know about everything you and i have been through" i growled, she glared furiously at me

"little shit why cant you just die!" namine spat, her niceness just vanishing into thin air

"because i have a family to look after unlike you" i spat, i grabbed my sword and advanced on her and held it at her throat "now heal my arm or ill just kill ya and then heal me" i growled, either way she would heal me, with either magic or her blood, she glared at me but didnt answer, my ears catching another noise and a familiar smell, i clicked my fingers and a gun materilized in my hand, i aimed it at the source of noise, it stopped and namines eyes widned "take another step xion and i WILL shot you" i growled, i heard xion hiss "now namine lets change this deal of ours, how about you heal me and xion lives" i growled, cocking my gun as a warning that i would shot if namine didnt comply, namine glared but placed her hand on my injury, i felt my pain die and i felt the wound pull together, i jumped away from them both and smiled smugly at them "thanks for your help girls" i smirked, they both glared at me, demyx and zexion had teleported away

"wanka" xion hissed, i aimed my gun back at her, i lowered it slightly and shot her knee, xion yelled out of pain and namine gasped and hurried over to xion

"bye bye" i chuckled ebfore teleporting home, i destroyed the gun before i landed in my room, cloud and tifa were still in my room, tifa smiled brightly when she saw me

"hi mom" she smiled, cloud looked at me, eyes going to my arm, i pulled down the bandage, showing no injury

"how did you do it?" cloud asked

"i threatened xion" i chuckled, cloud chuckled and shook his head

"ouch" cloud smirked, i nodded and picked tifa up, placing her on my hip "anyway come on rikus got some stuff to tell ya" cloud said darkly, i gulped

"oh why do i get a bad feeling about this" i chuckled, same as cloud, tifa just giggled slightly, we headed downstairs, i wonder what now? 


	18. Chapter 18

i walked downstairs with tifa on my hip, i was curious about what was going to happen, not to mention what riku was planning, my eyes caught the clock, it was 8:45pm, so quite late, tifa really should be in bed, but oh well, i walked into the livingroom and was met by everyones smile, riku beamed at me, making me quite nervous about what he had done

"ok so what has riku done?" i asked as i sat on the arm of the sofa beside saix, tifa had tilted her head in curiousity

"well whilst you were on your little trip riku proposed an idea to everyone" cloud smirked, i nodded in understanding and would have to thank cloud for not telling everyone i had been to hell to see the devil, that would go down so well

"ok so what has he proposed?" i asked, looking around the room, cloud was sat in leons lap, leons arms wrapped around his waist, tila was the same with my dad, roxas and axel were sat side by side with fluffy layed across them, purring loudly, i smiled she still loved them both, oh dear, that will be fun when she is in heat, and saix was sat beside me, riku was stood beside my mom and dad

"well you know how this house is pretty damn small, well riku showed us your island, and me and your father got talking" my mom purred, my eyes widened as my mind clicked all the pieces together

"are you saying what i seriously think you are?" i asked in total shock, riku chuckled and walked over to me and tifa before kissing me quickly "oh my god you are" i gasped, one of my hands covering my mouth

"what do you think to the idea then?" riku chuckled

"move on the island?" i asked, he nodded

"were going to sort out the living so dont worry but if you like the idea it is possible" my dad smiled, i was in shock, total shock, move to the island? oh my GOD!

"be ready to catch him riku he looks like hes about to faint" roxas chuckled, everyone else did, even tifa

"seriously, your going to build us a house on the island? like seriously?" i asked, i wanted to make sure i wasnt dreaming

"course were sure, i mean you cant stay here with a child now, shes gonna need her own room now, and lets face it this house is far to small" leon said matter-of-factly

"my oh my i think ive died of shock" i sighed happily, gently resting my hand on my forhead

"you looked it" axel chuckled, i removed my hand from my forhead

"so what do you think babe?" riku asked, i looked up at him, his eyes nervous, i chuckled

"you know me far to well is what i say" i smiled, riku chuckled before kissing me deeply, i responded

"get a room" axel gagged, i pulled away from riku and glared at the redhead across the room, i smirked at him, i was going to pop his little happy bubble

"you do realise fluffy also loves you too axel, in the cat on cat way" i said smugly, axels eyes widened, he paled and fainted, we all laughed loudly at axel, who had totally fainted, fluufys ears pricked up in alarm at the movement and checked to see what happened, she tilted her head up at axel before gently raising her paw and resting it on his chest, the next thing axel was sat bolt upright, eyes wide and saying

"OW!" axel yelped before grabbing fluffly paw, so she clawed him to get him wake up, smart cat i think i really like this cat now "are you seriously saying fluffy loves me too? are you shitting me?" axel asked, shock and fury in his voice, i chuckled as fluffly went on her hind legs and licked axels nose, i raised an eyebrow and smirked smugly at axel

"that was a calm-the-fuck-down kiss" i chuckled, axel glared at fluffy who just purred, i chuckled and shook my head

"well what do you say then?" my mom asked

"i say lets do it!" i cheered, everyone smiled, except for axel, who was sulking

"well we will need a few extra hands as you and riku are not helping, this is going to be a suprise" my mom said firmly, i huffed and crossed my arms, tifa giggled happily and riku chuckled, but a idea struck me

"i know exactly were to get the help" i said happily, i picked tifa up and balanced her on my hip, she looked at me confused, same as everyone else "hey tifa wanna go see billy again?" i smiled, tifa smiled brightly and clapped her hands happily

"yay can we weawwy?" tifa asked

"course we can" i smiled, riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"can i come meet this billy?" riku asked, i smiled brightly at him

"course riku" i smiled, i turned to saix, who i knew would like to go, he never knew were the entrance was "you wanna come too saix?" i asked, he smiled and nodded, and with that we all left the house, luckly it was dark now so it would be safe to go "grab onto me" i ordered, i felt saix grab my wrist, rikus arm tightened around my shoulder as i teleported us to the entrance, i opened it and revealed the market to us, riku and saix staring in awe at it and all the creatures inside it

"wow" riku said in awe, me and tifa just laughed and headed towards billys stall, he smiled and waved when he saw us

"hey billy" i smiled when we were close enough

"hey sora" he smiled, his eyes catching tifa balanced on my hip, and saix and riku "who are the 2 lads?" billy asked

"well the blue haired one is saix my uncle, and the other is my fiance riku" i explained happily, billy smiled happily at me

"and hello again tifa" billy smiled

"hewwo biwwy" tifa smiled

"you saved her again?" billy asked

"nope me and riku adopted her" i smiled, billy smiled softly at me

"well aint you sweeet, but down to buisness what can i do for ya?" he asked

"ahhh well i was wondering if you and you mates would like some work?" i asked, billy became intrested quickly

"what kind of work?" billy asked

"the building houses kind of work, paid work too i might add" i chuckled, billy nodded

"not at night is it?" billy asked, i shook my head "then sure thing sora, happy to help ya out, when do we start?" he asked, i looked at saix who pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to billy, he looked it over before nodding "sure thing i can do this no problem, ill get the guys to help too, they will be happy to see ya again sora" billy smiled, i nodded happily, i heard someone stop beside us, i glanced over, it was woman with long blonde hair, with startling red eyes, not like a vampire though, more like a demon hybrid, she was looking at a dress, she was so familiar, i couldnt place it though

"how much is this?" she asked in a familiar voice, pointing to the dress, she had pulled a stunt at this stall a year back, shes called zara, this was how me and billy got so close, i grabbed the handle to my sword ready

"300 munny lady" billy smiled, he had a bad memory sometimes

"oh i dont have that much, think you could lower the price a little?" she said smoothly, she was doing the exact same, i felt my sword unclasp from my belt ready to stop her...again!

"sorry lady 300 or no sale" billy smiled, the woman sighed, before pulling out a gun, my reflexs were quicker, my sword sliced her gun in half before landing on her throat, she gasped and glared at me, her red eyes recognising me

"i would of thought you learned your lesson last time you pulled that zara now get lost before i kick your ass again" i warned with a growl, she glared at me, huffed and walked of arrogantly, i reclasped my sword to my belt and smiled at billy

"man i have a bad memory" billy chuckled

"no worries" i smiled

"well ill let ya go home as tifa looks really tierd now" billy smiled, i looked at tifa, her head was on my shoulder and her eyes were closed, i nodded, we all said our goodbyes and left the market, tifa had since woken up, and was wide awake again

"well that went rather well" saix smiled, i nodded

"what was billy?" riku asked

"sniffer demon they can tell anything from you by your smell" i explained calmly, they both nodded

"hey mom" came tifas voice, i looked down at her

"hmmmm"

"befowe we go home can i have a fwight?" tifa asked sweetly, i chuckled and nodded, riku smiled and quickly kissed me and planted a soft kiss on tifas forhead

"ill see you at home" riku smiled before teleporting, tifa climbed onto my back whilst my fallen side switched on and my wings appeared, saix smiled at me and did the same

"you coming too" i chuckled

"course" he smiled, and with that we both took of into the air, and with it being night, noone will be able to see us, thank god, me and saix flew side by side, tifa laughing slightly on my back, it was a beautiful night, the moon was full, the stars were out and shining brightly, the sky was clear of clouds and the breeze was cold, but not enough to bother you, just enough to relax you after a hot night

"i wove fwying" tifa giggled, me and saix chuckled

"we do too tifa" saix smiled, i nodded in agreement, the breeze was so soothing, that was until i heard a scream from the beach, me and saix looked at eachother before nodding, i handed tifa to him

"keep her safe" i ordered, saix nodded as i speeded towards the beach, i hovered over it, my eyesight was brilliant in the dark, always had been, my eyes widened as i saw kairi at the piers edge, looking terrified, i followed her gaze and saw xion, i didnt think, i swooped down, my arms wrapping around kairi waist, i managed to see xion and my eyes widened, her fangs were drawn, her eyes were glowing black, she had blood dripping from her lips, she had starved herself of blood and snapped, thats what was wrong with her earlier, starving is never good, i flew up with kairi, my eyes locked with xions as she looked at me with a craze in her eyes that even frightened me, vampires are freakish creature when they snap from starvation, not to mention much more powerful, she jumped up, trying to reach us, i clicked my fingers and a gun materialized in my hand, i aimed it at xion, she didnt stop her advance, so i fired the gun, the bullet getting her between the eyes, she gasped as i fired twice more, once in the throat and finally in the heart, she screeched and feel to the ground before exploding into a a pile of dark, black dust, i destroyed the gun and focused on kairi, who was gripping me for her life "are you ok kairi?" i asked as i halted in the air, she shook her head "did she bite you?" i asked

"no she didnt get near me but what was wrong with her?" kairi asked, fear in her voice, i began to fly home at a slow pace

"she had starved herself of blood, which isnt good, she must of snapped and gone for someone before coming for you, im suprised you surived, starved vampires are deadly" i explained

"i dont know how either but i did, thanks" she smiled, i nodded and landed outside my house, i placed her down

"you can come in, you need to relax, you in shock" i explained, she nodded and walked in after me, i closed and locked the door, riku walked into the hall, looking relived, until he saw kairis state

"what happened?" he asked softly

"xion has been starving herself and snapped, kairi nearly was one of her meals" i explained, riku shook his head "but shes sorted, i made sure to it" i smiled, riku nodded, the rest of the night went on calmly, kairi stayed the night, her and tifa just talking all night, me and riku just watching happily, now to wait for the wrath of namine 


	19. Chapter 19

3 1/2 MONTHS LATER

"come on mom time to get up" came tifas giddy voice as she jumped on the bed, my eyes opened slowly as i woke up from my peacful sleep, i yawned loudly and sat up, and slowly woke up

"morning sweetie" i smiled groggily, tifa giggled, her hair had been cut to her middle back so it was easier to manage, today she wore a black top with silver and red angel wings on the back, and some jeans on with some bright pink socks

"dad said i had to come wake you up now" tifa explained

"what time is it?" i asked curiously

"11:30am why?" she asked

"just curious, but im up now so lets go get breakfast" i smiled, tifa giggled and nodded, i climbed out of bed and tifa jumped onto my back, i chuckled at her

"come on horsie" tifa giggled, i smiled, mom and well everyone had helped tifa speak properly, aswel as teaching her magic, tifa was eager, and shocking kairi wanted to be taught magic too, axel helps her the most as he too is human and had to learn it from scratch, but both kairi and tifa are doing really well, kairis a level 10 magic now and tifas a level 5

"im not a horse sweetie" i chuckled, she giggled

"no your right your a tiger" she giggled, i chuckled

"now that i can do" i chuckled, i walked out my room and lowered myself to all fours, tifa giggled and sat on my back with ease "hold on tif" i warned, tifa giggled as her hands gripped my shoulders, i began to run down our hallway, tifa giggling on my back, i stopped at the stairs and stood up, tifa giggled as she shuffled to my hip, a huge grin on her face

"that was fun mom" tifa smiled, i chuckled and we both went downstairs and into the kitchen to see riku cooking...what looked to be pancakes, and im telling you riku can bloody cook, he turned and smiled at us, i smiled back before placing tifa on one of the chairs before walking over and kissing riku

"morning" riku smiled

"morning to you too" i smiled "pancakes?" i asked, riku chuckled and nodded "hmmm very tasty" i winked, rikus face darkened slightly and his eyes fogged over slightly, i chuckled and sat beside tifa, riku just shook his head slightly and returned to cooking, i chuckled again

"Why you laughing mom?" tifa asked, i just smiled at her

"just remembering things sweetie" i smiled, she nodded and giggled, there was a knock at the door, i stood up and walked to the door and opened it, i smiled as kairi smiled back, she was wearing some white jeans with a blue top "hey kairi" i smiled

"hey sora can i come in?" she asked, i nodded, she walked in and i closed the door, she grabbed my wrist and linked her hand with mine the moment the locks were done, her mental tone cautious and scared, so she wanted to talk privately

"whats up kairi?" i asked, my mental tone curious

"im sure namine is going to be coming for you today" kairi explained, i raised an eyebrow in confusion

"how do you know?" i asked calmly, my anger slowly bubbling at the mention of her name

"cos i saw her earlier, and damn she looked mad, not to mention crazed" kairi explained, i nodded in understanding

"thanks for warning me kairi" i smiled, she nodded and released my hand, a small smile on her face, same as mine, we walked back into the kitchen just in time to see riku plateing up the pancakes, i smiled happily, if slightly forced

"oh hey kairi" riku smiled

"hey riku thought id come keep you all company since your not allowed to help" kairi giggled, not her full reason but oh well, my anger was boiling beneath my calm, happy surface

"arent you nice" riku chuckled, kairi giggled, breakfast was univentful, kairi was all hyper, causing tifa to become giddy, riku was just watching in amusment at kairi and tifa talking about the most random things, i just listened with a small smile on my face, kairis news had sent me onto full alert, i was listening everywhere and smelling everything to keep everyone safe, cos if namine is coming today, it wont be pretty i can assure you

"ra...sora...SORA!" some said loudly, snapping me from my thoughts, i blinked and looked at tifa, who was trying to contain her amusment

"huh?" i muttered, everyone just laughed, i smiled sheepishly

"dad asked you something" tifa smiled, i nodded and turned to riku

"ok what?" i smiled, riku was still chuckling slightly

"when do you think the house will be done?" riku asked, i smiled

"who knows but probably soon i would of thought" i smiled

"yeah i cant wait really" riku smiled

"me too" tifa smiled, i smiled and sighed happily, as much as my anger was boiling, i really couldnt wait to see our house, my mom always had taste so if i know her, it will be beautiful, and roxas would make sure that it was stuff both me and riku liked, aswel as tifa

"i would tell you guys but i sworn to keep it a secret" kairi smiled sheepishly

"its ok kairi, i like suprises" i smiled, she nodded, same as riku and tifa

"good cos in my personal opinion its beautiful and i know you will love it" kairi smiled, we all laughed happily, my anger was calming, but i stayed alert, namine was sly and devious, and i wasnt taking any chances, not today, not ever, riku was looking at me curiously, my ears continued to twitch in every direction, detecting every sound, my tail was rigid on the chair and hanging down, i had a small smile on my face

"you ok babe?" riku asked, i smiled a little more

"yeah why?" i asked

"you look a bit nervous" riku explained calmly, kairi shuffled nervously in her seat

"just excited" i smiled, lie, im alert cos i can hear someone outside our house, and if it was someone we knew they would have come in or knocked, i locked my jaw and stood from the table, kairi giving me a cautious look "going to the toilet be right back" i smiled, everyone nodded, eyes eyes knowing, i walked out the room and upstairs to my room, i grabbed my sword and looked out my window, i couldnt see her, but i sure as hell could smell her, that sickly sweet smell, with a hint of blood, then i saw her, stood in the shadows at the forest, i growled slightly as her eyes locked with mine, her eyes striking blue again, my fallen side switched on as i walked out my room and downstairs, my eyes locked forward out of rage, i walked straight past the kitchen and out the house, i held my palm to the door and used a lock spell so noone could follow me, my eyes locked with namines furious eyes, i hissed low in my throat as a warning, she glared at me "what do you want?" i growled as i slowly advanced

"you dead! you killed xion!" namine screeched furiously, i growled

"she tried to drain kairi so i defended her, and if she hadnt starved herself to the point of snapping and going crazed she would still be alive, so its her own stupid fucking fault" i snapped furiously, namine glared murderously, drawing her light blade

"ill kill you for her" she snarled

"hmm bring it bitch!" i snapped, namine screeched and lunged at me, i rolled out the way and kicked her in her back, she flew forward, crashing head first into the concreate, causing a fissure in it, and a huge scratch to appear on her forhead, it bled quite badly, she lunged again and punched me in the stomach, throwing me into the woods, my back crashin against a tree, i yelped before blocking her next attack, a kick to the temple, i gripped her leg and swung her around, crashing her against sevral trees, some falling down, she screamed and i released her, she flew towards the beach, i growled and ran after her, i skidded to a stop on the beach, she was stood near the water, 2 light blades in her hands, i smirked and clicked my fingers, in my free hand appeared a duplicate of my sword, namine glared furiously at me before sending a bolt of lightening at me, i gasped as it hit me square in the chest, i screamed and gripped my chest as i felt the bolt surge through my vains, namine cackled, i dropped my swords on the ground and glared at namine "now im pissed" i snarled

"bring it sora!" namine screeched, and bring it i shall, i transformed into my demonic and towered over her, she didnt shiver, i jumped at her and she gasped as i pinned her to the sand, my jaws locking around her arm and tightening quickly, namine screamed furiously as i crushed her arm into mush, but i kept her pinned to the ground as she struggled beneath me, i felt a sharp pain through me and gasped, turning into humans again, i was flung into a rock face, i yelled and fell to the ground, my hand gripping my side, i pulled my hand back and saw i was bleeding, i breathed quickly, but not fast enough, namine locked her hand around my neck and spun me around, my legs wacking against the rock wall, causing me to yell out in pain, she threw me and i skidded along the sand, i glared at her as i stood up on broken legs, i ignored the barbaric pain, she glared at me, i glared back

"why dont you die?" she demanded furiously

"cos unlike you i have things to live for" i whispered venomusly, namine hissed furiously and lunged at me again, i dodged it with a hiss, and kicked her in the gut, she gasped and flew into the water, i caught my breath for a moment, my legs were in pain, barbaric pain, they were broken thats for sure, i quickly used a pain blocker on me before i heard namine surface, she crashed into me, pushing me backwards and into the sand, pinning me, she punched me in the gut and face sevral times before i managed to scratch her across the face, she screamed as i bit her crushed arm again, this time though, my claws were in her neck, ripping slightly, she continued to scream until she wacked my temple, i gasped and released her, she jumped away from me, i had a dizzy sensation through me, but i got over it and stood up, the pain blocker still working, she hissed and her wings appeared, mine soon after, she flew into the air and aimed her arms at me, a ball of white light appearing slowly, i flew up just as she fired it, it caused a huge fissure in the sand, i shot a jet of fire at her, she dodged it and i lunged for her and grabbed her wings, she gasped, soon followed by a scream of pain as i ripped all the way down both her wings, her white wings staining red, she fell to the ground with a loud thud, sand going everywhere, i glared at her as she screamed from the pain of her wings, my pain blocker ran out, and i screamed as the pain surfaced in me again, i gripped my side as my eyes watered, my wings vanished and i fell to the ground, i yelped as i landed on my back painfully, my eyes watered as an barbaric amount of pain crashed down on me

"MOM!" someone yelled horrified, my eyes widened as i turned to the source of the cry, i knew who it was, and she was stood at the edge of the forest, her eyes watered and falling down her face aswel as terrified, i used a blocking spell so noone could get through aslong as i stayed awake, i stood up slowly, yelping with the pain from my broken legs and faced namine, who looked furious, she ran at me, she punched me in the gut, i gasped as i was flung into the water, it stung my injurys to shit, i used another pain blocker and swam to the surface, my wings appeared as i flew above the water and glared at namine, she smirked at me and i swooped down and tackled her to the ground my claws locking in her neck, she screamed as i ripped again, drawing blood, she kicked me of, i landed on my feet and glared at her, she smirked and aimed her hand at were tifa was, i heard her scream, i looked over and tifa was grasping her throat, kairi and riku were too

"opps" namine giggled darkly, my anger exploded as i charged at namine, my arms locked around her waist as i continued to run until i rammed her into the cliff face, she screamed loudly, i punched her in the gut sevral times before scratching her across the face and chest, she screamed loudly, i jumped and kicked her into the cliff face, she screamed again, the cliff was began to turn red with her blood, and namine began to look weak, i jumped back and hissed slightly, namine was on all fours, breathing deeply aswel as bleeding badly, her arm was destroyed, it was ripped everywere and in some places you could see the bone, my legs were no better, i could feel the bone sticking out of my skin and the blood trailing from there, my side was ripped and bleeding badly, namine stood up and glared weakly at me, she wouldnt hold much longer, but i wouldnt either, i quickly looked at were riku, kairi and tifa were, riku was holding tifa, holding her head to his chest, so she couldnt see what was happening, his watery eyes locked with mine and were scared, scared shitless, kairi was scared to, her eyes watery, tifas shoulders were shaking, so i knew she was crying, but my looking cost me, i gasped as i sharp pain shot through my stomach, riku and kairis eyes widened and became horrified, i turned to were the pain was a saw a blade deeply stuck in my stomach, namine holding it in, with what looked to be all her strength, her eyes were distant and fading, so she was dying, i clicked my fingers and a gun materialized in my hand, i put it at her stomach

"die" i whispered before i fired it into her stomach, she gasped before falling to the ground, her eyes turned pure white before she dissolved into thousands of white shards, which flew into the air, i grabbed the blade in my stomach and pulled it out, i screamed as i did, luckly it wasnt a light blade, i fell to my knees, breathing heavily, the pain got the best of me and i blacked out completely 


	20. Chapter 20

i opened my eyes slowly, i was floating again, but it wasnt like last time when i died, this time my wings werent out, i wasnt in any form of shackles, i was just floating, floating in darkness, my pain was null, i knew it was there, i just couldnt feel it, which was a god sent really

"sora?" came a shocked voice, i turned around and saw larxene, the girl i had killed years ago because i had no control, and she pissed me of

"larxene?" i asked equally as shock, she hadnt aged a day, she still had shortish blonde hair with 2 pieces sticking out, her green eyes wide with shock

"what are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest

"were is here?" i asked

"this is limbo, the waiting room for the dead" larxene explained "well the waiting room for the gods to decided wether you live or die" larxene added, but she was here, and no way could she come back

"but if thats true why are you here?" i asked, she sighed

"my punishment is to wander limbo, a lost soul with no place to go, kinda sucks" she explained sadly, i nodded

"why did you get punished?" i asked

"for taughting creature far beyond my understanding, you being one of them, and the one that reacted violently" she explained

"why did you do it though, taunt me when you saw i was dangerous?" i askedm this always puzzled me

"it made me feel big but i knew it would kill me, i wanted to die anyway so i thought best go at the hands of someone i loved" she explained, my whole frame went into shock, i had just thought her to be arrogant, but she wanted to die!

"why did you want to die?" i asked

"luxord is why" she sighed, a spike of anger shot through me, aswel as a hiss "he used to hurt me so badly, sometimes i wouldnt be able to walk for weeks on end it was that bad, then you came and i saw him take a shine to you, i got jealous, i wanted him to like me as much as he did you, i tried to act tough, i knew i would end up dying, but i knew that one day luxord would kill me, atleast you wouldnt do it slowly" she explained, her green eyes slightly watery

"i didnt know that" i whispered, luxord really was a scum bag

"im sorry i did that to you though, i just wanted a release from him" she sighed

"its ok, i understand it now" i smiled, i floated over to her, she seemed scared as i held my arms open, but once she realised i ment no harm she walked into them and hugged me tightly, i hugged her back, i think she needed it, i know i would, and i knew she wasnt being punished, she need forgivement to be able to fully move on, i pulled back and smiled at her "and im sure you will be happy to know that luxord was killed by my own hands" i smiled, she smiled

"im glad you got to kill him" she smiled

"yes he caused me alot of pain, he deserved it" i growled

"what did he do?" she asked curiously, i explained what happened to her, she nodded and sighed when i was done "scumbag" she hissed

"yeah i know this but its sorted now" i smiled, she nodded

"why are you even in limbo, what killed you?" she asked

"an arch called namine killed me, im a fallen now too" i explained calmly, larxene nodded and didnt ask anymore, she knew about this kind of stuff as much as me, it was her who told me alot of it "hey larxene i dont think this is your punishment" i smiled, she looked at me confussed

"i do why else would i be here still?" she asked

"i think you were waiting for forgivness" i explained, her eyes watered and she nodded

"i felt guitly for it but at the same time happy that i did it" she explained

"i know larx but wanna know something?" i asked with a smile, she nodded, a small blush on her cheeks as i used her old nickname

"ok" she smiled

"i forgive you" i smiled, she smiled and allowed some tears to fall

"thankyou sora" she whispered before vanishing, i smiled happily, i finally understood why she turned so bitter when i met luxord, why she provoked me and didnt run, i did feel slightly bad that i didnt notice her pain, but she was at peace now, and that was good, she was good to me before i met luxord, infact im sure if i never met him, i would probably still be with her, but everything happens for a reason, and shes happy with her choices now, and thats good, a small white light appeared infront of me, like a small firefly

"go to the light sora, your still needed, and there no place here for you yet" came a childlike voice, but i trusted it, the light grew in size as i floated closer, it engulfed me and i felt myself fall into a deep sleep...

...i opened my eyes slowly and was met by a dull kind of light, my vision was clear as day, which is shocking considering usually when i black out i cant see for shit for about 3 minutes, i heard something move beside me

"sora you ok?" came rikus worried voice, my eyes glided to were his voice came from, he looked relived to see me up thats for sure

"yeah i feel fine but were am i?" i asked slowly as i sat up, i felt really heavy and tired, riku sat on the edge of the bed, his hand linked with mine

"your home dont worry" riku explained calmly, i nodded

"how are my injuries?" i asked

"your fully healed, everyone pitched in, even billy" riku smiled, i chuckled slightly, billy always did whenever i got injured, he was a good healer

"thats nice to know" i smiled

"why didnt you let us help you sora?" riku asked quietly, i sighed

"i only just managed to kill her, she would of killed you and that i wouldnt allow to happen, thats why i tried to lock you in the house" i explained, riku nodded in understanding

"i thought i was going to lose you again, you were in bad shape sora, really really bad shape" riku sighed, his eyes watery, i placed my free hand on his cheek, he looked at me, his eyes sad

"im sorry i scared you like that but it was my fight" i sighed, riku nodded in understanding, i pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply, his hand resting on my neck, his tounge ran over my lips and i parted happily, allowing him into my mouth, i moaned slightly as his tounge played with mine, i pulled away for air and smiled happily at riku, who returned the smiled, his eyes slightly clouded, i swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, it was a relif to not feel any pain when i did this

"come on everyones worried" riku smiled, i nodded and linked my hand with his, we walked downstairs, but my mind was still on my time in limbo, how wrong i had got larxene, and how i had missed her suffering so easily, how evil luxord had been to her, riku stopped walking suddenly, i looked at him curiously before remembering our hands were linked, so he could hear my thoughts, he looked at me sadly

"its ok shes at peace now" i whispered happily, riku nodded, a small smile on his face, we walked into the livingroom, tifa being the first to notice me

"MOMMY!" she screamed happily, i bent down as she ran at me, i clutched her to me and hugged her tightly, i stood back up and kept her tightly with me, she was gripping me tightly "i thought you were going to die mommy" tifa whispered sadly, i rubbed her back soothingly

"im suprised noone here told you how stubborn i am when it comes to dying, it takes more than just a stuck up arch to kill me sweetie" i smiled, humour in my voice, everyone else in the room relaxed when they saw i was completely back to normal, i also notcied billy was still here, covered in dirt and things, but so was everyone else, so they had been working on the house still, even while i was out...how long was i out for, tifa pulled back and smiled watery at me

"they did but i was still worried" she explained, i nodded and kissed her forhead

"i know sweetie" i smiled "how long was i out?" i asked anyone

"just over a week mate" billy answered, a small smile on his face, i nodded

"sorry for worrying everyone" i smiled slightly

"aye you seem to have a habit of doing this to us dont you?" cloud grumbled, her ears flat against his head, i chuckled sheepishly, my dad and saix though seemed to be looking at me with proud eyes, ill ask about that later

"sorry but it was my fight, i didnt want anyone else to get hurt" i said quitely

"its ok sora" saix said happily

"what! why is it ok?" my mom exploded, my dad and saix sighed

"it would have to have been sora anyway" saix explained

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed

"the thing with a fallen is that the strongest of us are made incharge and must defeat the leader of the archs" saix explained, my eyes widened

"and as sora is the strongest out of us three, he is technically our leader, so he would have to be the one to kill namine anyway, he just did it the hard way without our help but he still did it so we should be congratulating him, as now the problem is sorted and we can all live happily, without the fear of a second death" my dad added, i think everyone was in shock

"wait so because im the strongest im incharge?" i asked

"yep" saix chuckled, i smiled happily

"cool! i can boss you about for once" i chuckled, that broke the shocked silence as everyone burst into laughter, billys laughter drowing out everyone elses

"oh dear saix you really shouldnt of said anything" axel chuckled, the laughter had died down now, tifa was still giggling though

"im not gonna boss them around, i dont like having all the power" i smiled, everyone nodded

"well i guess you woke up on a really good day then sora" leon smiled, i crooked my head in confusion

"why did i?" i asked curiously

"well we only finished your house today" axel chuckled, my eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on my face

"really! oh my god yay!" i sqealed happily, everyone laughed happily and riku quickly kissed my lips, i smiled happily at him and pulled his face back to mine for a deep kiss

"get a room!" roxas yelled happily, i threw him the finger before pulling back

"we have one you just havent showed it us yet so MEH!" i taunted cockily, roxas chuckled

"so you wanna go see it?" billy asked, sounding slightly giddy

"course" riku smiled, his hand linking with mine, i smiled brightly at him

"well then lets go show you" my mom said giddily, i cant wait, riku chuckled and nodded in agreement, everyone stood up and we teleported to the island, myself, riku and tifa gasped in total shock and awe at what we saw 


	21. Chapter 21

the house was beautiful, it was right infront of the beach, it was 2 floors and slightly raised of the ground, the building itself was a soft white colour, on the bottom floor were 2 huge windows, and above them were 2 balconys, behind that you could still clealy see the forest and all the waterfalls and things, inside the cave were small lights that seemed to go very deep, aswel as a peir and some deck chairs and a bbq, i just couldnt believe it, this was our house?

"well?" my mom asked eagerly, i blinked and turned to her, my jaw hanging and my eyes wide as saucers, she was stood with my dads arms around her shoulders, saix was beside them, all smiling as i stared at them like a total goof

"this is our house?" i asked in shock, i looked at tifa, she was a mirror of my expression, same as riku

"yep do you like it?" my dad asked

"like it!" i squealed "i bloody love it" i beamed happily, i saw them exhale happily, i turned to riku who was beaming to

"well we shall let you explore in peace then" saix smirked, a dark glint in his eyes, i threw him a warning look, which he just chuckled at before teleporting away, soon followed by my mom and dad

"shall we?" riku asked, holding his hand out, i smiled and happily took it, we walked towards our house, the front door had a set of keys handing in it, i turned them and the door opened, i pushed the door open and just stared in awe as we walked in, i placed tifa on the floor, the hallway was beautiful, the walls were a cream colour with laminate flooring, on the walla were picture of our family, some were very old and some had tifa in, i walked into what appeared to be the kitchen, which was quite big, it had everything a kitchen needs, all in a beautiful silver, with a oak table that had four seats made of black leather "wow" riku said in awe

"ennit" i smiled as i walked into what i think will be the livingroom, and it was, the walls were a light chocolate colour, and the floor was a cream carpet, there was a brown corner sofa with a few pillows on it, aswel as a fireplace with a tv on the wall, a big tv! there was a coffee table aswel with some candles on it, on the walls were pictures of destiny beach, tifa was giggling happily

"this is pretty" she giggled

"isnt it just" i smiled

"can we go upstairs?" tifa asked, me and riku smiled and nodded, we walked out the livingroom and upsatirs, the upstairs hall was the same, there were 3 doors upstairs, on at the end of the hall and one on each side

"which door first?" i chuckled, tifa ran staright to the end and opened the door, we followed, the room was a purple colour, it had a dressing table in it with a big mirror, a wardrobe and a bed, not to mention alot of teddies, and what looked to be a on-suite, this was tifas room i know it, she giggled happily

"is this my room?" she asked curiously, he bed began to move, we all watched as a small ball of fluff appeared, we all smiled "FLUFFY!" tifa squealed happily, fluffy meowed happily as tifa cuddled her "my room" tifa giggled, we walked out and turned to the door on the right, we opened it and it was a pretty plain room, a white bed, few wardrobes and a balcony

"guest room" i chuckled, riku smiled and we walked into the final room, knowing it was ours, we opened the door and smiled, our room had a huge kingsize bed in it, four poster too, with 2 wardrobes, a balcony and our own on-suite, the walls were a dark silver colour, one wall was different, on wall had some of kairis artwork on it, it was destiny beach, painted beautifully in silvers, blacks and reds, there were bedside cabinets with candles on them too, it was beautiful

"wow your mom knows us really well" riku chuckled, i smiled and leaned against riku

"she really does huh?" i sighed happily, riku chuckled and kissed me passionatly, i responded happily, his tounge running along my lips, i opened happily and moaned slightly, he pulled back and smiled devilishly at me, i returned it, my phone buzzed, i pulled it out, it was a message from roxas, i shrugged and opened it

'just thought youd like to know that the walls are sound proof ;) enjoy them'

i just shook my head and remembered to thank roxas for that

"isnt your brother nice" riku chuckled, i smiled

"very" i chuckled, i felt someone tug on my leg, i looked and saw tifa, looking shocked, i also saw fluffly in her arms, i bent down infront of her "whats up sweetie?" i asked

"fluffy talked" tifa said in shock, i blinked and looked up at riku, who shrugged and bent down beside me

"you sure sweetie?" i asked

"shes sure" came a calm but happy voice, we all looked at the ball of grey fluffy in tifas arms, fluffy was licking her lips slightly "what!" she purred

"when did this happen?" riku asked

"its part of my spell, when tifa could talk properly, so could i" fluffy explained giddily "whats the point in having a friend whos mute?" fluffy giggled, me and riku chuckled

"well atleast you can tell axel and roxas how much you love them now" i chuckled, fluffy purred in delight

"oh i plan to" she purred, tifa was giggling slightly

"just make sure im there" i smiled, fluffly nodded and licked tifas face before padding back to tifas room

"shocking things" riku chuckled, i nodded and picked tifa up, i wanted to look in the cave

"were to next?" tifa asked

"well there were some lights in the cave, and i wanna know why" i purred, riku nodded and we all walked out our house and towards the cave, the lights were still on as we walked in, on a closer look, the lights were flames susspended in the air, we all walked deeper into the cave, i realsied that they had opened it up more than before

"wonder were we are goin?" riku wondered, i shrugged but i could see something up ahead, we continued to walk towards the light, almost like died huh? i felt like i did when i saw what was at the end

"what the!" i gasped as i placed tifa back on the ground, we were staring at what looked to be an underground lake, the ground was a brown colour but the water was different shades of blues and greens, there were stalactites and stalagmites, all over the place, it was amazing, how had they found this, i bent over and gently placed my hand into the water, it was even warm, like beautifully warm, just a little cooler than hot, just right "this is amazing, how had i never found this the whole year i was here?" i said in awe

"who knows but its beautiful" riku muttered as he sat beside me, tifa was in shock, i quickly glanced at my clock, it was 8:50pm, nearly tifas bedtime

"come on tifa, bedtime" i smiled, she nodded and climbed back onto my hip, i stood up and held rikus hand, we teleported back to tifas room and tooked her in, fluffy curling up beside her

"night mom night dad" she yawned sleepily, i smiled slightly and kissed her forhead

"night tif" i smiled, riku did the same before we quietly left her room, our hands linked, i glanced over at riku, his eyes were a darker shade from lust, i smirked and gently ran my hand along his tail, he purred beside me "something youd like riku?" i whispered darkly into my fiances ear, he glared payfully at me, his teal eyes clouded

"dont sora, im frustrated enough as it is" riku groaned, i chuckled, i continued to tease him, even if it was against his will, i went on my toes and placed my mouth at his ear

"you dont think im frustrated too?" i purred before gently biting his earlobe, riku groaned slightly, and glanced at me, his heavily clouded eyes locking with mine, it sent a shiver of anticipation down my spine and a sly smile to form on my lips, he returned my smile, a dark glint in his eyes, he turned and wrapped his arms around me, his hand stroking my tail, i purred delightlyfully at the feeling

"why didnt you say so babe?" riku chuckled huskily against my neck, gently biting it, i groaned and rolled my hips against his, causing us both to moan, my hands gripping his hips, a devilish smile playing across my lips "i have just had a wonderful idea" riku purred slyly

"hmmmm go on, it had best involve you without any clothing" i purred, riku chuckled against my neck, gently licking it

"something like that" riku purred darkly before teleporting us, i glanced around and could help but smirk darkly at my fiance

"i like this idea very much" i purred as i pushed rikus top over his shoulders, he smirked and pulled mine over my head before working on my jeans, me doing the same

"somehow i thought you might" riku chuckled darkly as my jeans came undone, i chuckled and kicked mine of just as his came undone, he did the same, i pulled his lips to mine for lustful kiss, his hands slid done my sides and rested on my hips and pulled me against him, rolling his hips against mine, causing us both to moan, i pulled away from riku completely, the glare he gave me could kill namine, i winked before sliding out my boxers and diving into the underground lake, i surfaced and winked playfully at riku, he smirked at me, i returned it and swan deeper into the lake, the warmth of the water doing nothing but comfort me slightly in this hot and haze, i gasped as some arms wrapped around my waist "sorry" riku chuckled against my ear, gently biting it, i purred happily and turned to face him, the water made him even more beautiful, i pushed myself against him

"no worries im sure you know how to make it up to me" i purred seductively into rikus ear, i felt him groan, i loved knowing all his buttons, i rolled my hips into his as i gently pushed him backwards, pinning him to one of the edges of the lake, he locked his eyes with mine, heavily lustful, it sent a shiver down my spine and a purr to echo through my throat, i kissed him lustfully on the lips, he responded happily to my kiss, his hands grabbing my hips and pulling me against him, the friction make me purr happily, i ran my tounge pleadingly along his lips, which he allowed into his mouth with a delicious moan, riku flipped me so he was pinning me to the edge, i pulled away for air, i stared up at riku "please" i whispered, riku smiled softly and kissed me lovingly on the lips, my hands gripped his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist, riku trailed his hands down my sides and rested his hands on my hips, he thrust into me and it didnt hurt as much as usual, god bless the water, i still hissed slightly though, riku gently ran his hands up and down my sides in a soothing manner, his lips occupid with my neck, with a few more strong thrusts from riku, i could easily feel the pleasure, i head had tilted back fully, my eyes shut and loud moans and occasionally rikus name escaping my throat, i screamed out in ecstasy as riku hit my prostate, i felt riku smile victoriously against my neck as he angled his thrusts there, causing the volume of my moans to increase sharply as the pleasure did to, my hands gripped his shoulder tightly, i was struggling to keep my claws out of riku, after maybe 10 more minutes, with one final strong thrust, i felt riku come inside me, i screamed out and went limp against riku, who held me up against the wall, and stopped me falling into the water, i was breathing heavily against his shoulder, same as he was to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, i unlatched my hands from his shoulders and they lazily hung around his neck, he pulled back and brushed a stary strand of hair out my face, his eyes were so loving and caring, he kissed me so sweetly, i responded with what little energy i had left, he pulled back and smiled softly at me, i returned it "love you" i whispered happily, riku chuckled slightly

"love you too" riku chuckled, he pulled me towards the edge were our cloths were and helped me out of the lake, my body was tired, its never been so heated between us before, but then again he never hit my prostate either, i leaned against him, my arms lazily around his waist, my head burried in his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist and i felt us teleport, i looked around and realised we were in our new bedroom, i yelped slightly when riku picked me up bridal style, i also blushed furiously, riku sat on the bed, placing me beside him, i layed down on his chest, a soft happy purr escaping my throat, and his, riku gently ran his hand up and down my spine, it relaxed my body more than it already was "go to sleep if you want to" riku said softly, i yawned against my will

"hmm i guess i should huh?" i said lazily, riku chuckled slightly and kissed my forhead, i lay my arm lazily across rikus stomach as i snuggled closer to him "i think you need to have good accuracy for the near future" i warned playfully, riku chuckled

"hmmm i think i do to" riku chuckled, i yawned again and allowed my eyes to close, not before hearing rikus words to me "sleep tight my beautiful angel" that sent me to sleep with a smile on my face 


	22. 15 Years Later

15 YEARS LATER

not alot has happened in the last 15 years, me and riku have been married for 14 years now, and are still happy togather, tifas grown into a real beauty, and shes taken on some of myself and riku, she loves to fight with us, always wanting to sharpen her skills up, shes also been with a boy called zack for nearly 3 years now, zacks a year older than tifa, making him 22 as she is 21 today, roxas and axel also went down the adoption road, and now have reno, who is so scarily like axel, renos 20, cloud and leon are working on there adoption, mom and dad have never been happier, but unfortunally saix died a few months again, he went peacfully though, and now will be working in hell, i cried so bad when it happened

currently today is tifas 21st birthday and me and riku are waiting for her to wake up, well for her and zack to wake up, he moved in with us a few weeks ago, his parents kicked him out when they found out he was dating a witch, i personally wanted to kill them, and if tifa hadnt asked me not to, i would of done, and so would riku, we were both beyond furious when zack turned up on our doorstep with a suitcase and a black eye and cut lip, me and riku havent changed at all, we dont age as were immortal, which doesnt half annoy the rest of our family, except for my dad, as hes immortal to, on our table were a few presents for tifa, and a suprise from zack, which me and riku both said was ok

"wonder when the lovebirds will get up?" riku chuckled, his eyes alight with amusment, i smiled

"who knows" i chuckled, fluffly padded into the room, she had changed hugely, she grew with tifa and was now a good strong cat, with a very high intelligence, so if fluffy was up, tifa and zack should be soon behind her, fluffly sat on one of the chairs and curled up "all you do is sleep" i chuckled, the glare i got from fluffy was murderous, my ears twisted at the sound of footsteps

"here comes the birthday girl" riku chuckled

"dad i can hear you" tifa giggled, we turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see tifa leaned against the doorframe, her long black hair reached her lower back, she had bright and happy blue eyes, clear skin, and a curvy body, she wore some black skinnys and a black top, she had taken up on some of axels fashion choices, not that he had bad fashion, he actually had quite good, zack was behind her, his black hair stood out in every direction, he had blue eyes that were slightly darker than tifas, he was taller than her and well muscled, he wore a black tshirt with some baggy black combats

"i know this" riku chuckled, pointing to his ears, i playfully slapped him

"dont tease her" i smirked, riku chuckled and quickly kissed me

"sorry" riku smirked, zack was chuckling slightly

"i think you call them wrong cos every time im see them riku just doesnt even put up a fight" zack chuckled, i turned and beamed at him

"well he knows that if he does he wont get anything" i chuckled, zack chuckled and tifa just shook her head, i looked at riku and he was playfully glaring at me "anyway you have presents to open missy" i purred, tifa giggled

"i told you didnt have to" she sighed

"and we never listen" riku smirked, tifa nodded

"true you never do" she smiled, she grabbed the longest one first, i smiled, she unwrapped it and opened the box, her eyes wideneing, aswel as zacks "oh mom i cant" she whispered as she pulled my sword out the box, the one that was a gift from sephiroth

"yeah you can, i dont use it anymore, and i know youve wanted it for years now" i smiled, she smiled happily, and zack didnt half look jealous, tifa continued to open her presents, her smile growing more and more, all in all she got my sword from me and riku, some cloths from billy, some jewelry from mom and dad, some chocolate from axel, roxas and reno and tickets to halloween town amusment park from cloud and leon

"you like your gifts then?" riku asked, she nodded happily, my sword was clasped to her waist, zacks arms were around her shoulders, i stood up and walked over to one of the draws and pulled out her final present, i looked at the lable and a small smile appeared on my face, aswel as my eyes to water slightly, saix had given me this a few days before he died, telling me to give it her from him, i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a head rest on my shoulder "you ok babe?" he asked softly, i nodded, he looked down "ok i see now" riku whispered, saixs death hit him hard to, riku let me go and i walked over to tifa, who to looked sad, same as zack, i handed her the present, a small smile on my face

"its from saix" i smiled, tifa nodded, her own eyes becoming watery, zack gently rubbed her arms, she opened the present, me and riku also looking, we had no clue what it was either, but we smiled when we saw what it was, it was saixs necklace from sephiroth, something me and my dad still had, they never left our necks, tifa smiled

"is that what i think it is?" zack asked, i nodded and pulled mine out from my top

"a necklace from sephiroth" i smiled, zack nodded, tifa smiled and clasped it around her neck, she smiled and hugged both me and riku tightly

"thanks mon and dad" she smiled, we both hugged her back, i threw a nod at zack, who returned it, i smiled and pulled out the hug, tifa returned to zacks side

"and now for my gift" zack smiled, tifa looked at him curiously before being dragged out the house, me and riku smiled at eachother and went to the window to watch, we couldnt hear them, but we could see them, zack was holding her hands in his, they were talking, and zack went on one knee, its easy to see tifa went into shock, before sqealing happily and tackling zack to the sand, me and riku moved away from the window and smiled happily

"she reacted the exact same as you" riku chuckled, i smiled at my husband

"i know" i smiled, i leaned against him and sighed happily

"you ok babe?" he asked, i nodded

"i just miss him on days like these" i sighed, riku hugged me comfortingly

"i know, we all do" riku sighed, i nodded, and pushed the negative feelings away

"well lets be happy, its tifas day now" i smiled, riku nodded, happily agreeing to that, i felt people teleport into the kitchen and smiled, axel, roxas, leon, cloud, mom, dad, reno and kairi "hey everyone" i smiled, axel and roxas had aged really well actually, axel was still skinny and roxas was still a midget, mom looked slightly older, but she was 51 now, dad looked the same, leon and cloud looked more mature really, but they aged well anyway, and kairi still looked young even though she was our age, and im 32, rikus 33, shes 32 same as me

"hey guys, weres the birthday girl?" leon asked

"outside with leon" i said gleefully, everyone shared a confused look

"zack popped the question" riku simplified, everyone smiled and nodded, they all knew it would happen eventually

"humf bout time if you ask me" reno chuckled, reno had red hair like axel, it was styled similar to his, only his spikes were smaller, his hair was also longer, as at the back he had a long ponytail that reached his lower back, axel chuckled and ruffled renos hair, they were about the same height, roxas is the smallest in our family now, flufflys head shot up at axel familiar chuckle

"oh dear" axel chuckled playfully, fluffy purred happily, she got over roxas and axel, knowing they were together, only now shes going for reno, who just sighed

"fluffy stay" i said firmly, fluffly huffed and settled back down, reno sighed happily

"thanks sora" he smiled

"no worries, she is abit annoying" i chuckled, fluffy hissed at me, i hissed right back and she shut up, everyone laughed

"mom be nice to fluffy please" tifa giggled i turned to were her voice came from and smiled before tackling her into a hug "ack mom im chocking, get zack to" she moaned, i pulled of her and smirked at zack, who just gulped, i smiled and hugged him tightly, he chuckled and hugged me slightly, i pulled back and returned to riku

"well zack welcome to our crazy family" riku smirked

"happily" zack smiled, he had always said he felt more at home with us than his own family, but then again his own family disowned him because of who he was inlove with "hey sora riku could i ask something?" zack asked, i leaned against riku and smiled

"sure what you wanna ask?" i smiled

"well tifas always saying how good you both are when it comes to fighting, so i was wondering if i could see?" zack asked, i smirked happily at riku, who returned it, we were still as competetive as ever

"as in me vs riku?" i asked

"yeah" zack smiled, tifa was shaking her head, same as everyone, i pulled away from riku and winked playfully and teasingly

"bring it baby" i purred playfully as i walked out the house and into the sandy beach, i turned and riku was stood a few meters from me, all my family were sat in the sand watching happily, zack especially, i could hear the playful purrs coming from rikus throat, we spared like this sometimes, only when noone was looking, afterall we didnt always stay clothed "ill go easy on you" i purred, riku chuckled and my body coiled and i lowered myself to all fours, my claws gently slipping into the sand and back in

"whatever sora" riku chuckled, i smirked as we began to circle eachother, i switched my fallen side on and everything became sharper and i felt the power surge through my vains, zack had never seen my fallen side, i saw his eyes widen as my features became sharper, hmmm should i bring my wings out yet? later i think, riku lunged and i rolled out the way, before spinning on my heel and pouncing at his back, pushing him into the sand, i gently bit his neck before being thrown of, i flipped in the air and landed on all fours, riku playfully glaring at me, he had learnt some tricks of me, i did teach him though so i guess he would, i licked my lips and my body coiled again, riku stayed on all fours and circled me, i circled him, i pretended to pounced and riku rolled out the way, i swirved and pinned him to the ground, one of my knees between his legs, the other on his hip, one of my hands holding both his, and the other on his neck, my face inches from his

"thought you were gonna get me?" i purred playfully, riku smirked i pushed me into the air, i smirked and recoved in the air, my wings appearing on my back, i flew above everyone, zacks eyes widened further

"now thats no fair sora" riku chuckled, i chuckled and did a flip in the sky before flying to the ground, my wings folding onto my back and vanishing, but zack did know that, he didnt know me and riku were demoinic, i raised an eyebrow

"wanna show zack a real show?" i purred darkly, sliding my claws out and back in, riku caught my drift and smirked

"you wanna scare the poor boy?" riku chuckled, i purred and turned to zack, who looked shock

"wanna see something else we can do?" i asked zack, he nodded sharply "see told ya or you gonna chicken out babe?" i asked playfully, riku smirked before being engulfed in a ball of darkness, i transformed and towered over everyone, all my family cheered, and zack just looked shock, riku appeared and the cheering got louder, riku was smaller than me in these forms, i returned to human, and so did riku, but not quick enough as i pounced, grabbed him, grew my wings and flew him into the sky, and over the water

"sora dont you dare" riku warned seriously, i looked at tifa

"birthday girl decided wether riku gets dropped or not" i chuckled, riku sighed and crossed his arms, i chuckled and kissed his throat "if she does say drop ill make it so worth your while riku" i whispered sexily against riku neck, his tail curled happily around my leg and he gently nodded, a small purr escaping his throat, everyone looked at tifa, who had a very dark glint in her eyes, and i saw rikus smirk happily

"DROP!" she said loudly, everyone laughed and i quickly kissed rikus troat before dropping him, he made a great splash, everyone erupted into laughter when riku surfaced and shook some hair out his face, i smirked and flipped in the air before diving straight into the water, my wings vanished before i hit the water, i surface and smiled happily at riku, who just chuckled and pulled me agaisnt him

"you best have a good payment for that" riku chuckled, i purred happily and kissed him lustfully, luckly though me and riku had better control over our lust now

"get a room!" i heard axel yell, i growled against rikus lips and pulled back and glared murderously at my brother in law, i climbed out the water and walked over to him, my arms crossed over my chest, he gulped, my anger still scared him to shit, i looked at roxas who was nodding happily, i smirked darkly

"wanna know what happens when axel annoys me zack and tifa?" i asked, the both nodded eagerly, axel gulped as i gripped his throat and pulled him of the floor, he squeaked slightly, causing some giggles/chuckles, i sighed and threw him into the water, he splashed wonderfully, riku was laughing on the pier, whilst everyone else was pissing themself, reno hi-5-ed me, and i returned, the rest of the day went like this, zack insisted we teach him how to fight, me and riku agreed, axel had the mardys on for the rest of the day, and reno was just laughing at his old man, kairi and tifa were gossiping, and my mom and dad had gone home, we had the music blaring madly, but that wasnt the best thing, a few days before tifa birthday i managed to get her one more present

"tifa come here a second" i smiled, she nodded and walked over to me, i clapped my hands and three figures appeared infront of me, all familiar, tifas eyes widened as she stared at her real mom and dad, and saix, she ran and hugged them all tightly whilst saix came over and hugged me

"missed you saix" i sighed, he smiled and nodded

"yeah you too kiddo" he smiled, everyone had crowded around, tifas parents came over to me, danny was looking so proud, same as louise

"you have done a great job sora" danny smiled

"thanks it wasnt just me, it was everyone on this beach now" i smiled, they nodded

"thankyou for doing this for us" louise smiled

"only fair you get to see her grown up" i smiled the nodded and returned to tifa and zack, saix had gone to speak with axel and roxas, and reno, i walked over to cloud and leon and smiled at them

"why you smiling like that sora?" cloud chuckled

"cos someone wants to see you" i smirked, clouds eyes widened

"you mean sephiroth?" leon asked

"yep but only if your ok with it leon" i said calmly

"i have no problem with sephiroth, i know hes a very close friend of cloud, and personally i dont mind him" leon smiled and before we had chance to say anything, sephiroth was beside leon, smiling happily

"thats very nice to know" sephiroth chuckled, leon just smiled and shook his head, cloud beamed, i walked away and allowed them to catch up, i walked over to riku, who was still on the pier, i wrapped my arms around his waist and he smiled at me

"whats up?" i asked

"nothing just how everyone here got what they wanted except you" he explained, i just rolled my eyes

"your so dumb sometimes riku, i have everything i need, there happiness is what i want, and i have you and a beautiful daughter" i smiled, riku chuckled

"true true" i smiled before kissing me deeply under the moonlight 


End file.
